


Ser bueno (no) vale la pena

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Felicity/Billy, Oliver is a Good Father, Spoilers Arrow S4 S5, Spoilers Flash S1 S2, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: A sus ocho años de edad, William Clayton tiene unos cuantos problemas que enfrentar: un bravucón en la escuela, el "amigo" de su madre, Oliver, inmiscuyéndose donde no debe y ese tal Barry Allen pillándolo mientras intentaba robar una figura de acción de Flash. Dios, ya nada peor podía pasar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Arrow & Flash pertenecen a Greg Berlanti, Mark Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Geoff Johns, David Nutter, Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros Television, DC Comics, DC Entertainment y The CW; son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

William Clayton había escuchado a su tía-abuela diciendo en varias ocasiones que la infancia era la mejor etapa de la vida y él había confiado en sus palabras fielmente… _hasta ahora_.

Y eso era porque, hace unas semanas, un chico se había mudado a la ciudad y, por mala suerte, lo habían inscrito a la misma escuela a la que él asistía. Cualquiera diría que no había problemas en algo tan mundano como conocer a alguien nuevo, pero el inconveniente de William era que el joven Charlie Barrett, que había ocupado el asiento vacío a sus espaldas, era _completamente contrario_ a él.

Por ejemplo: el color favorito de William era el rojo, el de Charlie, el azul. La bebida favorita de William era el chocolate caliente, la de Charlie, la soda. Pero eso era demasiado básico, así que, por supuesto, después de una acalorada discusión sobre sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea VS sándwiches de jamón y queso asado, Charlie tuvo que resaltar las diferencias obvias —y más dolorosas— que había entre ambos: William no tenía idea de quién era su padre, el de Charlie, lo llevaba todas las mañanas a la escuela y se despedía de él sacudiéndole el cabello y llamándolo «campeón» delante de todos. La madre de William no había querido —¿podido? — comprarle la nueva figura de acción de Flash, la de Charlie, le había prometido que la tendría, envuelta para regalo, apenas llegara a casa esa tarde.

Así que, después de ser empujado al suelo durante el receso y ver cómo sus amigos se marchaban siguiendo a Charlie, dejándolo atrás, William decidió, con lágrimas en los ojos, que la infancia apestaba, tener ocho años era lo peor y que su madre le compraría esa nueva figura de Flash, sí o _sí._

* * *

—Ya te lo dije, William —suspiró Samantha con cansancio, abriendo la puerta del Café Jitters con una mano y haciéndole un gesto a su hijo con la otra para invitarlo a pasar. El niño entró al local, enfurruñado, y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, siguiéndolo—: éste mes tuve muchos gastos. Las cuentas de luz, agua y gas no se pagan solas, ¿sabes? Tal vez en tu cumpleaños pueda comprarte el muñeco, pero ahora, no.

William se dejó caer, furioso, en una silla. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y acribilló a su madre con la mirada mientras ésta se sentaba frente a él, con una expresión dolida en la cara.

No era su intensión ser grosero con ella, pero sentía que, por medio de su actitud, estaba probando un punto y, ahora que había comenzado a portarse molesto, no podía parar o su argumento perdería fuerza: quizá, si fruncía el ceño quince minutos más, su madre recordaría ahorros misteriosos ocultos bajo el colchón de su cama que le permitirían comprarle la figura de Flash y así todos serían felices.

—Mi cumpleaños es en tres meses —dijo, procurando usar un tono particularmente apático en cada palabra—. Y no es un «muñeco»: es una _figura de acción_ y la quiero _ahora_ —demandó, sintiéndose todo-poderoso. ¿Flash se sentiría de esa manera cuando le pateaba el trasero al Capitán Frío? Genial.

De acuerdo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando la expresión dolida y exhausta de Samantha mutó a una enfadada, de esas que las madres sólo mostraban cuando sentían que sus hijos se estaban saliendo _demasiado_ del redil.

La mujer se puso de pie, quitándose el bolso del brazo y la bufanda, del cuello, para dejarlos caer descuidadamente sobre su silla, todo sin dejar de mirar al niño a los ojos; William, de pronto, quiso ser un meta-humano con la habilidad de hacerse invisible o uno tan rápido como Flash para esconderse bajo la mesa a gran velocidad.

—Voy a ordenar nuestras bebidas —dijo ella— y, para cuando regrese, espero que hayas cambiado tu actitud, _William_.

El niño tragó saliva de manera involuntaria. Sí, por supuesto que cambiaría su actitud: no era tonto.

Cuando Samantha volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente para él y una de café para ella, William decidió sonreírle con timidez y se sintió aliviado cuando ella correspondió el gesto con ternura y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acariciarle el cabello.

—Ten paciencia, hijo —le pidió—. Sé que es difícil de entender para ti, pero ahora mismo no puedo gastar dinero en juguetes —William asintió con la cabeza, aunque la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo—. Te prometo que, en tu cumpleaños, tendrás tu muñe… figura de acción —se corrigió la mujer a tiempo, haciéndolo sonreír.

* * *

Desde que había tenido la edad suficiente para entender _qué_ era un papá, William se había preguntado dónde estaba el suyo y por qué no vivía con él y su madre, cuyo rostro ensombrecía cada vez que el tema era expuesto ante ella.

Al final, el niño había decidido dejar de preguntar por un hombre a quien probablemente nunca conocería, tal vez porque había muerto y su madre no quería hablar al respecto o porque se había marchado para vivir con alguien más, como había ocurrido con el padre de Shelley Collins, la niña que vivía a tres casas de la suya.

Ahora que Charlie se había burlado del hecho de que el padre de William no estaba a su lado, el niño no podía evitar volver a pensar en él: ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿ _Aún_ vivía? ¿Sabía que William existía? ¿Tenía otra familia? ¿Tenía otros hijos y por eso no quería estar cerca de él?

Por un segundo, acostado en su cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, William se planteó la posibilidad de buscar a su madre para hacerle todas esas preguntas, pero desechó la idea a sabiendas de que lo único que conseguiría sería ponerla triste de nuevo, así que decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

* * *

Los problemas escolares de William con Charlie Barrett continuaron.

Pronto quedó claro para más de un profesor que el chico nuevo era un bravucón y gustaba de provocar disturbios entre los alumnos: en su primer mes en la escuela, hizo llorar a dos niñas tras tirarles del cabello, peleó a golpes con un compañero de clases en el baño de varones e hizo caer a William de su silla un par de veces al retirarla justo cuando iba a sentarse.

Por el salón de clases corrían rumores de que la profesora había llamado a sus padres para tener una charla con ellos y eso debía ser la causa de que, el lunes por la mañana, Charlie hiciera acto de presencia en la escuela de _muy_ mal humor.

Cuando tomó asiento, se aseguró de patear la mochila de William, lanzándola a la parte trasera del salón. William tuvo que ponerse de pie para ir por ella y, cuando volvió a su asiento, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puntapié a su némesis, se dio cuenta de que Charlie había sujetado el respaldo, empinando la silla hacia atrás para que William no se pudiera sentar. Después de una silenciosa batalla campal, logró que Charlie soltara la silla y se apresuró a sentarse en ella antes de que el niño la pudiera volver a sujetar.

La profesora entró al salón de clases, los saludó y se puso a escribir en la pizarra.

—¿Y qué se siente no tener papá? —susurró Charlie en su oído, empinándose sobre su mesa de trabajo para alcanzarlo.

William rechinó los dientes y apretó las manos en puños, decidido a no caer en la provocación. Sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era el tema: el coraje le impedía entender las palabras escritas por la maestra.

—Hey, te hice una pregunta —insistió Charlie.

—¿Qué se siente ser tan estúpido? —preguntó William de vuelta, sintiéndose satisfecho por un segundo.

—No lo sé, esa es otra pregunta que tú me podrías contestar, asno.

William cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro rojo de ira. La niña sentada en la mesa de al lado observaba el intercambio de palabras con la boca entreabierta, como si se estuviera preparando para acusarlos en caso de ser necesario —ahora que lo pensaba, ella había sido la primera chica a la que Charlie le había tirado de las coletas y no en sentido figurado—.

—Déjame en paz, Charlie —exigió William, manteniendo la mirada fija en su cuaderno, girando su lápiz entre los dedos a toda velocidad. Tenía el estómago revuelto y era consciente de que estaba empezando a sudar; por su cabeza pasaban montones de escenarios a la vez: llamar a la maestra él mismo para que detuviera a Charlie y ser visto por la clase como un soplón, seguir discutiendo y esperar a que Charlie decidiera cerrar la boca por propia voluntad, responder sus estúpidas preguntas para satisfacerlo, apuñalarlo con el lápiz y fingir demencia… ¿qué haría Flash en una situación así?

No, alguien como Flash seguramente jamás había tenido que lidiar con bravucones de escuela.

—¿Y qué si no quiero?

— _Sólo-Déjame-En-Paz._

—Oblígame.

Y, como los niños suelen tener una cantidad de paciencia casi nula, William _obedeció_ : con un empujón de la mano, lanzó sus útiles escolares al suelo, dio media vuelta en su asiento y se abalanzó sobre Charlie, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y horror en su cara pecosa, para asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tiró de la silla con un gran estruendo.

La misma niña de antes gritó y se apresuró a ponerse de pie para alejarse del niño pelirrojo, cuya frente había impactado en una de sus piernas al caer al suelo, donde ahora estaba desparramado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y berreando como un animal herido.

William también se puso de pie, observando el resultado de sus acciones con incredulidad: ¿no se suponía que el villano era Charlie y no él? ¿Entonces por qué la profesora se acercó y lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del salón de clase para llevarlo a la dirección?

* * *

Samantha no estaba contenta.

La directora de la escuela la había llamado al trabajo para pedirle que se reuniera con ella urgentemente y, apenas llegó al plantel, le cayó encima una lluvia de quejas; los padres de Charlie también se encontraban ahí y, aprovechando que ahora tenían un chivo expiatorio, arrojaron sobre William toda la responsabilidad del mal comportamiento de su hijo: obviamente, Charlie se había estado portando mal debido al estrés que le provocaba ser abusado emocionalmente por un _bravucón_ como William.

Samantha, sintiéndose extremadamente sola y pequeña al lado de una pareja que quería defender a su hijo a capa y espada, se irguió en el asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, con los ojos fijos en un pisapapeles que representaba la Gran Pirámide de Giza y, con los labios fruncidos, soportó cada palabra sin decir nada hasta que fue su turno de defender a su hijo. Cuando terminó, tuvo la impresión de que no había sido muy convincente. Durante una milésima de segundo, se imaginó teniendo a Oliver Queen, el padre _biológico_ de William, sentado a su lado y se preguntó si eso hubiera marcado alguna diferencia en la manera en la que los otros tres la miraban y escuchaban, luego, sintió pena de sí misma por pensar algo tan descabellado: Oliver Queen. _Oliver Queen._ El cínico, mujeriego, expulsado de cinco universidades, náufrago, perdido por cinco años en una isla desierta e hijo de una mujer que le había ofrecido un millón de dólares a cambio de decirle al padre de su bebé que había tenido un aborto espontáneo. Oh, Dios, no: un hombre en llamas pidiendo ayuda a gritos hubiera llamado la atención menos que él.

Pero debía admitir que estaba siendo un tanto injusta: Oliver había cambiado tras ser rescatado de la isla —¿quién rayos se pierde en una isla desierta hoy en día, por todos los cielos? Después de oír al respecto, Samantha comenzó a creer fielmente en el Karma, aunque Oliver nunca había sido malvado en sí, sólo idiota—. Aún se veía envuelto en escándalos, pero no eran como los de antes, cuando los paparazzi lo fotografiaban saliendo borracho de clubes nocturnos y vomitando en plena vía pública: ahora era candidato a la alcaldía de Ciudad Star, tenía una pareja estable —aunque _eso_ Samantha no lo había visto venir— y parecía ser un hombre decente, a diferencia del adolescente estúpido con el que ella se había encontrado hace ocho años.

Quizá su presencia imponente hubiera protegido mejor a William de las palabras que los Barrett estaban usando para describirlo: calificativos como _mal portado, desubicado, vándalo_ y _abusador_ no le correspondían a un niño como el suyo y Samantha lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero en ese momento no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerles ver a esas personas lo equivocados que estaban y se maldecía por eso.

—Ese pequeño rufián tiene problemas —dijo la señora Barrett, observando a Samantha con sus pequeños y redondos ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido floreado de color rosa pálido y sujetaba sus bucles dorados con un listón: toda una bruja de cuento de hadas—, ¿ha pensado en llevarlo a terapia? —preguntó, venenosa, observándola como si sintiera consternación en su nombre.

Samantha frunció los labios y se negó a responderle a semejante espécimen.

La directora suspendió a William de las actividades escolares por tres días. Al salir de su oficina, Samantha observó a su hijo, que había estado sentado en las sillas afuera de la habitación durante toda la conversación, y se sintió como si le hubiera fallado estrepitosamente.

* * *

Todos los días, después de recoger a William de la escuela, Samantha lo llevaba a casa, le preparaba un refrigerio rápido y lo dejaba en la casa de la señora Daniels, la mujer que vivía frente a ellos, sola y con dos gatos esponjosos, para que lo cuidara mientras ella terminaba su turno en el trabajo. En esa ocasión, las cosas ocurrieron un poco diferente: apenas llegaron a casa, Samantha llamó a la señora Daniels para decirle que esa tarde se quedaría con William y no necesitaría sus servicios, también contactó a su compañera de trabajo, Lucy, para contarle a medias lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y pedirle de favor que la cubriera. Como Samantha había hecho lo mismo por Lucy la semana pasada cuando tuvo que llevar a su hermana embarazada al hospital, la mujer no tuvo problemas con aceptar; Samantha se lo agradeció profusamente antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sentó a William a la mesa de la cocina, le sirvió un poco de agua y ocupó la silla frente a él. Intercambiaron una mirada y, de nuevo, ella se descubrió pensando en Oliver, en lo mucho que los ojos de William se parecían a los de él.

—Sé que lo que ocurrió hoy no fue tu culpa, hijo —dijo, segura de sus palabras y orgullosa de que salieran de su boca de manera tan firme. El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos cuando William pareció respirar con alivio tras escucharla—. Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que me cuentes tu versión de la historia —pidió, porque en la escuela no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar: apenas llegó al plantel, la secretaria de la directora la hizo entrar a su oficina, donde los Barrett la fulminaron con la mirada mientras la otra mujer le explicaba lo que había pasado en el salón de clases.

William tragó saliva un par de veces —debía tener la garganta reseca, porque parecía a punto de atragantarse, pero, aun así, no tocó su agua— y fijó la mirada en la superficie brillante de la mesa que lo separaba de su madre.

—Charlie estaba molestándome —dijo, con una voz tan baja, que la mujer tuvo que inclinarse sobre la mesa para distinguir las palabras. Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que William continuara, pero el niño guardó silencio, frunciendo los labios como obligándose a contener otra frase.

—¿De qué manera estaba molestándote: te insultó, te golpeó? —preguntó, intentando guiar la conversación de la manera más pacífica posible.

William se mordió el labio inferior y negó tan rápido con la cabeza, que seguramente se mareó.

—Pateó mi mochila —dijo, titubeando—. Me quitó mi silla.

—¿Fue por eso que le pegaste? —Charlie sonaba como un pequeño demonio: incluso ella sentía ganas de abofetearlo, pero esa era una fantasía secreta que, por supuesto, jamás llevaría a cabo. Había niños malcriados en el mundo, así como detestables, y sus padres merecían ir a prisión por convertirlos en monstruos.

William volvió a negar.

—Me preguntó —en ese momento, los ojos se le pusieron rojos y ella pudo ver el destello de las lágrimas aproximándose— qué se siente no tener papá. También me llamó asno —agregó y las mejillas se le pusieron de un intenso color rubí. Samantha hizo una mueca, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso cardiaco en el pecho. Estaba molesta, pero también se sentía humillada y avergonzada: las circunstancias de su vida, los motivos por los que la vivía como lo hacía, no tenían que ser del dominio público y menos tenían que estar en la boca de un niño de ocho años que no conocía el verdadero peso de sus palabras—. Le pedí que dejara de molestarme y me dijo que no, así que le pegué.

—Oh, cariño —dijo con un suspiro desalentado, poniéndose de pie para rodear la mesa y envolver a su hijo con los brazos. William escondió la cara en el reverso del codo de su madre y lloró bajito hasta que ella pudo sentir la manga de su blusa empapada en lágrimas—. Lo siento mucho —dijo, masajeando el brazo de William con los dedos, intentando reconfortarlo—. Ese niño no tiene derecho de hacerte sentir de ésta manera. Tranquilo.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, William siguió sollozando, hasta que el sonido se convirtió en un pequeño ataque de hipo que Samantha lo ayudó a calmar dándole a beber el vaso de agua que le había servido antes. Luego, le limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con una servilleta de papel antes de besarlo en la punta de la cabeza, intentando depositar todo el amor del mundo en la caricia de sus labios.

De pronto, se sintió arrastrada al pasado, cuando se había visto obligada a trasladar toda su vida de Ciudad Star a Central e intentar acomodarla antes de que el plazo de nueve meses se cumpliera y tuviera una nueva vida en sus manos, lista para ser moldeada como arcilla por ella, esperando ser convertida en una persona de bien. Lo había logrado: William era un niño maravilloso, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado del daño que le había estado haciendo al evitar hablarle sobre su padre a toda costa.

* * *

Esa noche, hicieron un fuerte de almohadas y mantas en el salón. Prepararon rosetas de maíz y se sentaron en el suelo para ver un maratón de películas animadas.

—¿Crees que algún día Flash tenga su propia película? —preguntó William, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

Samantha hizo una mueca: sí, para los niños era divertido todo lo que tenía que ver con el Velocista Escarlata, porque un sujeto que podía romper la barrera del sonido al correr era simplemente genial pero, para los adultos que comprendían la increíble tragedia provocada por la explosión del acelerador de partículas de Laboratorios STAR, todo era más complicado. Ella sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago cada vez que escuchaba que Flash estaba peleando con los Renegados en la ciudad o que había salvado un tren de descarrilarse o evitado que algún meta-humano cometiera un crimen porque, ¿cuántas veces había estado su hijo cerca de la línea de fuego?

Flash había salvado a aquella chica, la reportera, de un meta-humano cuyo cuerpo se transformaba en metal, _en la escuela donde William estudiaba_ , por todos los cielos. Ese día, tuvieron suerte de que las cosas ocurrieran de noche, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando un meta-humano atacara la escuela llena de niños? Era tonto pensar en eso —¿qué motivos podía tener un meta para atacar una simple escuela? —, pero era una idea que a veces le impedía conciliar el sueño. Supuso que eran los temores válidos de una madre en un mundo tan alocado como ese…

—No lo sé, cariño, tal vez. Ya venden muñecos suyos en todos lados —respondió.

William frunció el ceño.

—No son muñecos, mamá, son _figuras de acción_ —la reprendió, provocándole un extraño sentimiento de _déjà-vu._

Samantha, que no entendía la diferencia entre una elección de palabras u otra, tomó un puñado de palomitas y comenzó a comerlas poco a poco.

De pronto, la programación que estaban viendo fue interrumpida por una emisión de última hora, en la que se mostraba una imagen de Flash y Flecha Verde abandonando un edificio envuelto en humo a toda velocidad. Literalmente. La cámara sólo había logrado filmar el momento en el que los dos hombres salieron del inmueble cubiertos de hollín para después chocar los puños —¿tomarse de las manos? Samantha no logró ver el movimiento con claridad— y desaparecer en una ráfaga de colores rojo y dorado.

La reportera encargada de dar la noticia le informó a la cámara que los dos vigilantes habían aparecido en la escena después de que la policía les diera el pitazo de un incendio en el edificio habitacional. Flash había logrado sacar a las personas atrapadas en sus hogares, previniendo que alguien resultara herido de gravedad, mientras Flecha Verde daba caza al responsable de provocar el incendio, a quien después puso a disposición de las autoridades. Flash apagó el incendio y los dos vigilantes se dieron a la fuga —y la periodista rió de sus propias palabras como si hubiera sido sumamente elocuente— antes de que pudieran acercarse a ellos para entrevistarlos o fotografiarlos.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó William, sumergido en un estado de éxtasis con la mirada azul aún fija en la pantalla de televisión aunque ésta había vuelto a la programación normal después de que la periodista se despidiera con un «seguiremos informando».

La sensación de pesadez volvió a la boca del estómago de Samantha, que de pronto se sintió incapaz de seguir comiendo palomitas: el abrumador presentimiento de que _algo_ iba a pasar descendió sobre ella con una violencia letal que no fue capaz de ahuyentar.

* * *

El _algo_ ocurrió al día siguiente, cuando Samantha fue a Jitters después del trabajo para comprarle una tarta de regalo a la señora Daniels, que había aceptado cuidar a William las horas extras agregadas por su suspensión.

Al entrar al local, vio a Oliver Queen, compartiendo una mesa con una mujer rubia y Barry Allen —Samantha se había aprendido el nombre por casualidad ya que, últimamente, cada vez que se mencionaba al candidato a la alcaldía de Ciudad Star, también se hablaba del hombre con el que sostenía una relación, que resultaba ser oriundo de Ciudad Central. Supuso que ese era el motivo por el que Oliver se encontraba en la ciudad—.

Justo cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle, desbocado, en la garganta, Oliver se levantó de la mesa, sujetando un vaso desechable, y dio media vuelta, topándose de cara con ella. Samantha respiró profundo, intentando aliviar la desolación que se había apoderado de su pecho.

De pronto, volvía a ser la adolescente ingenua que se había dejado llevar por un momento de coquetería y había terminado embarazada del hombre equivocado y sobornada por la madre de éste, viéndose obligada a dejar todo atrás. El mismo miedo de antes la atenazó como garras a punto de romperla a la mitad, pero no: ella ya no era esa chica. Ahora era una madre que había logrado criar a un niño extraordinario y estaba muy por encima de la _niña_ que había sido hace ocho años.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y sonrió. Sólo un poco.

—Oliver —saludó al hombre y, afortunadamente, el nerviosismo no coloreó su voz.

Sí, podía hacer esto. Todo estaba perfecto. Oliver jamás tendría que saberlo…

Por bromas de la vida, terminó teniendo una pequeña conversación con Oliver sobre Moira Queen y lo lamentable que había sido su muerte, algo que ella en verdad había sentido pero también percibido como una liberación, como arrancarse un curita de tajo después de temerle al dolor por mucho tiempo.

Oliver le presentó a Barry Allen, que tenía una sonrisa adorable. Samantha se sintió verdaderamente feliz por él y, al despedirse, le suplicó al cielo jamás volverlo a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

 

La habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado tenía grandes ventanas descubiertas que permitían contemplar el destello de las luces de la ciudad como un glorioso espectáculo de media noche.

Seguro de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño después de pasar largas horas intentándolo, Oliver se rindió y apartó las mantas para salir de la cama, moviéndose con la agilidad y destreza de un felino para no despertar a Barry, que dormía boca abajo, con la mitad de la cara hundida en una almohada y las piernas enredadas en el edredón. Se puso los mismos pantalones que había usado ese día para merodear por la ciudad y caminó hasta el minibar; tomó una botella de agua, la destapó y bebió más de la mitad apenas la empinó contra sus labios. Sintió el impulso de vaciar el resto sobre su cabeza para aliviar la sensación de malestar que lo había aquejado toda la tarde, pero el suelo estaba cubierto con una costosa alfombra que no valía la pena arruinar, así que se contuvo.

En la sala, movió una butaca para colocarla frente al ventanal y se dejó caer en ella, permitiendo que su mirada azul se perdiera en el mar de luces que tenía delante. Había una belleza casi cínica en Ciudad Central, en la manera en que siempre parecía resplandecer en colores rojos, amarillos y dorados, la forma en la que sus edificios se erguían con una simetría que no se podía encontrar en ningún otro lado. En el pasado, no le hubiera prestado atención a detalles tan mundanos, pero, tras pasar cinco años vagando de ciudad en ciudad y de batalla en batalla para después regresar a Lian Yu, había aprendido a apreciar la belleza —mortífera— de su entorno.

Miró por encima del hombro cuando Barry respiró profundo y dio media vuelta sobre la cama, sin despertar. Oliver se descubrió sonriendo como un idiota enamorado y apartó la vista de su amante antes de que el corazón comenzara a latirle sin control en el pecho.

Su relación había comenzado despacio, casi al tanteo, poco tiempo después del ataque de Bivolo al Equipo Flash. Oliver, preocupado de que otro altercado con algún meta-humano convirtiera al velocista en una amenaza más que en un héroe para su ciudad, se había mantenido al pendiente de Barry  _y_  los Laboratorios STAR; sumándole a eso otros trabajos en conjunto, su relación pronto mutó de una conveniente amistad a una camaradería total… Y, si un par de veces Oliver se halló pensando más tiempo del necesario en el maravilloso color verde de los irises de Barry, bien, al final resultó que éste pensaba de igual forma en el azul de los suyos.

Había sido extraño, al principio. Oliver había tenido experiencias en el pasado, pero a costa de una vida depravada que casi los había llevado a Sara y a él a la muerte y había destrozado a la familia Lance. No estaba orgulloso de su etapa como  _playboy,_ en la que siempre habían importado más las satisfacciones y los placeres instantáneos que los sentimientos de las personas y las consecuencias de sus acciones —esa tarde, al reencontrarse con Samantha, se había percatado de eso y la vergüenza que había sentido al verla a la cara y escucharla darle el pésame por la muerte de su madre había sido como una bofetada bien acertada a la cara—.

La diferencia entre su pasado y su situación actual era que nunca había visto a Barry como un trofeo de una sola noche, como había hecho con las otras personas con las que se había relacionado: en su mente, el hombre siempre había tenido un pedestal y Oliver había sabido desde el primer momento que si lo dejaba pararse ahí sería  _para_   _siempre_ … o hasta que la vida les jugara una de sus acostumbradas bromas porque, al parecer, los Vigilantes no le agradaban mucho —Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul y ahora Damien Darhk eran prueba de eso, así como el Flash Reverso y Zoom—.

Lo único en lo que Oliver quería pensar era que su relación era  _dable,_ iba viento en popa y las aguas estaban tranquilas por el momento. Esa noche podía dormir sin preocupaciones, literalmente, y más le valía hacerlo, porque era obvio que pronto vendrían otras en las que no podría hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, estirando los brazos hacia adelante para aliviar la rigidez en sus músculos, colocó la butaca en su sitio y, con pasos pausados, sintiendo la suavidad de la alfombra acariciándole la planta de los pies, volvió a la cama, siendo intrusivo a propósito: se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el colchón, haciendo rechinar los resortes, y observó la reacción de Barry, que despertó con un sobresalto y vio en todas direcciones, confundido. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Oliver sintió el latido agitado de su corazón en la garganta y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; Barry estaba despeinado y, tras despertar de la manera en la que lo hizo, lucía adorablemente  _vulnerable_.

Eso, para ellos, significaba mucho.

—Eres un maldito —dijo el velocista con la voz pastosa, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano (¿quién diría que los superhéroes también babean al dormir?).

Oliver rió, encantador, antes de gatear por el colchón los centímetros que los separaban y dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Barry, que se hundió en las mantas con un gemido de protesta antes de rodearlo con los brazos y sumergir los dedos en su cabello para masajear su cráneo con las yemas de los dedos; Oliver sintió un cosquilleo placentero recorriéndole el cuerpo entero mientras buscaba una postura cómoda para dormir.

—Buenas noches,  _amor_  —dijo, sarcástico, cerrando los ojos y acompasando su respiración a la de Barry, que no respondió. Oliver estuvo seguro de que no lo hizo porque estaba ocupado poniéndose rojo de la cabeza a los pies.

—

Sobre sus cabezas, la luz amarilla del candelabro titilaba de manera intermitente y, fuera de la casa, el constante flujo de autos cruzando la calle a toda velocidad hacía tintinear los cristales de las ventanas.  

—Así que, ¿cuándo regresarás a Ciudad Star? —le preguntó Joe, observándolo con una mirada acusadora desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor de la casa West.

Oliver, que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos de parte de «la autoridad» (había sido yerno de Quentin Lance [¡dos veces!], por todos los cielos), hizo una mueca, fingiendo meditar su respuesta antes de dejarla salir por su boca. Barry, sentado a su lado, pateó su tobillo para indicarle que ya había  _meditado_  lo suficiente.

Era una suerte que Iris —que tenía el don de hacer preguntas increíblemente incómodas— y Wally —cuya presencia _era_ incómoda ya que aún estaba intentando hacerse de un lugar propio en su recientemente descubierta familia— no estuvieran presentes: a Oliver ya le costaba suficiente trabajo intentar congeniar con un solo West.

—En un par de días, tal vez —dijo por fin, alcanzando su vaso de agua para tomar un largo trago. A su lado, Barry había bajado su tenedor y, con los nudillos sobre la boca, hacía un pésimo trabajo intentando no reírse. Joe frunció el ceño: la respuesta no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

Las cosas con la familia West no habían progresado de la misma forma que su relación con Barry. Desde el primer momento, Oliver fue consciente del desagrado que Joe sentía por él —y por Flecha Verde, gracias— y, como ya había superado esa etapa de su vida en la que pretendía ser encantador y luchaba por ganarse a las personas con falsos cumplidos y sonrisas de cristal, no se había esforzado mucho para conseguir que la opinión que el hombre tenía de él cambiara.

Pero Joe, Iris y Wally eran importantes para Barry, así que también debían serlo para él, como esperaba que Thea, Dig, Laurel y Felicity lo fueran para Barry, así que más le valía mejorar las cosas. Al menos en un 10%... 5%... 2%. El 2% sería equivalente a que Joe dejara de fulminarlo con la mirada cada vez que lo veía sujetando la mano de Barry, así que  _algo era algo._

—Cualquiera diría que, siendo candidato a la alcaldía de tu ciudad, tendrías que pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo ahí —siguió Joe, apuñalando las verduras en su plato como si viera en cada una de ellas la cara de Oliver. Barry agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior: oh, Dios, Oliver sintió ganas de dispararle una flecha otra vez.

—Sí, cualquiera diría —contestó, seco.

Hace mucho tiempo que no convivía con un «padre» de esa manera y se sentía ridículo. Dios, ser apuñalado, golpeado y perseguido por villanos se sentía más cotidiano que esto y eso que llevaba casi un año saliendo con Barry… cuya mano apareció en su pierna —peligrosamente cerca de la ingle—; sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar círculos sobre la mezclilla de su pantalón, consiguiendo que Oliver se relajara en su asiento. Sí, soportaría a Joe y su hostilidad de ahora en adelante siempre y cuando la ágil mano de su novio se comprometiera a hacer _eso_ cada vez que las cosas se tornaran incómodas —lo cual pasaba seguido—.

—¿Cómo está Francine, Joe? —intervino Barry en la conversación, cambiando su rumbo con una facilidad asombrosa.

Joe le lanzó una mirada de duda a Oliver, obviamente no queriendo hablar de su ex-esposa enferma delante de él.

—Está… bien, Barry. Hablé con Wally antes de que ustedes llegaran y dice que está más  _tranquila._ Iris irá a verla por la tarde. Tal vez puedas ir con ella —sugirió.

—Claro —contestó el hombre.

Oliver deslizó una mano fuera del campo de visión de Joe y la dejó caer sobre la de Barry, aún en su pierna. Sujetó sus dedos con firmeza, obligándolos a detener su roce, y Barry le devolvió el apretón. Intercambiaron una mirada.

Oliver tenía a Thea.

A Dig y Felicity.

A Laurel y Quentin.

Pero hace mucho había olvidado lo que era pertenecer a una familia verdadera, esa sensación de ser parte de un todo en el que el problema de uno era compartido de igual manera por los demás.

Y él quería eso con Barry y con nadie más.

—

Después de la fallida comida con Joe, Barry lo arrastró a Jitters por una merecida taza de café. El sol se estaba poniendo tras los altos edificios de Ciudad Central y su luz amarilla arrancaba destellos a los ventanales del local. Oliver sujetó la mano de Barry.

—Lamento eso —dijo el velocista, atrayendo la atención de Oliver, que lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió.

—Uhm, la comida en casa de Joe —aclaró, frunciendo el ceño con duda—. Siento que aún no se acostumbra a nosotros —dijo, señalando a ambos con un dedo— siendo… ya sabes… y las cosas no han sido fáciles para él los últimos meses. Creo que, de todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente, nosotros somos lo más normal, así que está actuando su papel de Papá Policía con demasiada eficacia. Lo siento si te parece un poco molesto.

Oliver hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así, descuida. Y, sólo para que lo sepas, Joe está siendo _decente_ en su papel de Papá Policía: Quentin Lance solía limpiar su arma frente a mí cuando iba a cenar a su casa —confesó y el recuerdo le provocó un escalofrío, no por la actitud de Quentin en el pasado, sino porque se sentía como si aquel Oliver adolescente fuera una persona ajena a él, alguien completamente opuesto y perteneciente a una realidad alterna.

Había tenido la misma sensación el día anterior al encontrarse con Samantha, como si se estuviera disculpando por las acciones de alguien más que, de alguna forma, había terminado llevando a cuestas.

Pero eran _sus errores._ Y, por lo que le quedara de vida, tendría que ir por el mundo sabiendo que había roto el corazón de decenas de mujeres, había jugado con el tiempo de hombres que creyeron ver algo especial en él, había destrozado a la familia Lance al robarles a su hija y ser la razón indirecta de que ésta se convirtiera en una asesina… igual que él.

Tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Y, por más que creyera que la lluvia algún día sería piadosa y se encargaría de lavar las manchas rojas de sus pecados, expiándolo en nombre de todas las vidas que había salvado, sabía que, en el fondo, la maca estaba en llamas sobre su alma y no había poder humano o divino capaz de extinguirla.

Los dedos de Barry, entrelazados con los suyos, se sintieron gélidos e insoportables. Ambos eran Vigilantes, sí. Ambos tenían sus propios villanos para combatir, pero Oliver sabía que no era lo mismo enfrentarse a Deathstroke o al Flash Reverso que convivir con los ataques de pánico nocturnos, con todas esas veces que una alucinación hipnopómpica provocó que viera un atacante en donde estaba Barry y pensara en cerrar la mano sobre su cuello y hacerlo chasquear antes de despertar por completo y comprender la magnitud de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Dios.

Amar a alguien podía ser divino, pero también era como tener un pie en el Purgatorio.

—Estoy al tanto de tu mala fama —comentó Barry, sonriendo. Oliver cerró los ojos un momento. Respiró profundo; el corazón le estaba latiendo en la garganta—. De hecho, Joe me advirtió que haría algo parecido la primera vez que fuiste a la casa, pero le supliqué que se contuviera. ¿Recuerdas? Llevábamos tres semanas juntos, lo único que hacíamos era tomarnos de las manos y abrazarnos y, en ese entonces, no nos habíamos besado siquiera —contó, inclinándose hacia adelante para susurrar cada palabra en el oído de Oliver, que sintió un cosquilleo placentero recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Sujetó la cintura de Barry con las manos y deseó que siguiera hablando. Frente a ellos, la fila para ordenar seguía sin avanzar ya que una barista había cometido un error con la máquina de leche, haciendo que ésta la bañara en espuma—. Hubiera sido la relación más triste de la historia: salir con el atractivo _playboy_ Oliver Queen y terminar con él antes de recibir un beso de su parte. Alguien me hubiera escrito una canción triste o un poema para leer todas las noches con lágrimas en los ojos…

Oliver sonrió y ocultó el rostro en la curva del cuello de Barry. Aún sentía el calor de su aliento en la oreja y era algo delicioso.

—Te besé esa misma noche —recordó a su vez, hablando bajito—. Justo antes de irme, en el pórtico de la casa. El viento estaba enloquecido y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles sacudiéndose era atronador.

Barry asintió con la cabeza.

—Valió la pena pedirle a Joe que contuviera sus ganas de dispararte.

—Te hubiera besado aún si lo hubiera hecho. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que el peligro me parece excitante.

Barry rió con un suspiro.

La barista accidentada fue sustituida por un chico y la línea para pedir café volvió a avanzar. Oliver se obligó a apartarse del calor del cuerpo de Barry, parándose derecho a su lado, rozando su codo con el del otro hombre. ¿Era su impresión o la mujer frente a ellos tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate? No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque, en ese momento, un niño intentó correr entre ellos, chocando con el brazo de Barry y lanzando un muñeco al suelo.

Un muñeco de Flash, por cierto. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

—Ten cuidado, amigo —dijo Oliver, afable, inclinándose para recoger el muñeco. Se lo mostró a Barry, que sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, antes de devolvérselo a su dueño.

El niño, con una sonrisa apenada en los labios, tomó la figura de su mano.

—Gracias, señor —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Oliver lo siguió con la mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al verlo acercándose a Samantha. Ella se acuclilló en el suelo para acomodarle la chamarra, que se le había arrugado al impactar contra el brazo de Barry y, al levantarse, se tomó un segundo para darle un beso en la frente.

Oliver parpadeó. Samantha tomó la mano del niño y lo guió fuera de la tienda, perdiéndose entre el mar de personas que circulaban por la calle. A su lado, Barry había metido las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla.

—Cisco dice que las tiendas de juguetes han estado explotando la figura de Flash desde la Navidad pasada. Se venden muy bien. Al principio no eran tan buenas: tenían la cara distorsionada, como si quisieran imitar a Flash cuando sale de fase, pero hace poco sacaron una que es increíble. El diseño del traje es idéntico al verdadero y su cara, Dios, asusta lo parecida que es a la del Flash real, _¿entiendes?_ Oliver…

El aludido se sobresaltó cuando el codo de Barry impactó contra sus costillas. Había tenido la mirada perdida en el punto donde Samantha y _el_ niño habían desaparecido, así que había escuchado poco de la perorata de su novio sobre el muñeco de Flash. Se apresuró a mirar a Barry a la cara y descubrió un ceño fruncido y preocupado.

— ¿Qué, qué decías? —Preguntó Oliver, hurgando en los archivos de su mente, intentando averiguar qué tanto había comprendido de todo lo que Barry había dicho—. ¿Idéntico al Flash real? La última vez que me fijé, sólo había uno…

El codo de Barry volvió a golpearle las costillas, en esa ocasión, con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó el velocista—. Te ves… perturbado.

Oliver, ciertamente, se sentía de esa manera.

—Es sólo que… — _¿qué? —_ pensé en algo… algo desquiciado.

 _Que podría ser_ verdad _._

Barry ladeó la cabeza, dudoso. Por fin alcanzaron el mostrador y el nuevo barista les dedicó una mirada perezosa a pesar de que Oliver parecía a punto de salir corriendo del establecimiento. Barry estaba preparado para salir corriendo tras él pero, mientras tanto, ordenó las bebidas de ambos antes de volver a encarar al hombre y colocar una mano en su brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo por medio de su contacto.

— ¿Y qué fue? —preguntó, tranquilo. Las epifanías eran normales en su línea de trabajo, tanto como los presentimientos.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —genial, ahora Oliver se estaba metiendo el pie en la boca por voluntad propia.

—El pensamiento desquiciado que tuviste —aclaró Barry con paciencia.

Oliver se llenó los pulmones de aire.

Fuera del establecimiento, el sol había caído por completo y ahora la calle estaba sumergida en sombras y luz artificial.

—Una locura sin importancia —se obligó a mentir, porque, hasta no verificar sus dudas, no tenía por qué preocupar a Barry, que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su pasado con Samantha—. Descuida. En verdad es nada. ¿Qué decías de Flash?

Barry frunció los labios antes de sonreír, resignado.

—Que Cisco me propuso cobrar regalías —respondió. El barista les entregó sus bebidas en vasos desechables y salieron al gélido aire nocturno hablando de figuras de acción.

—

Felicity, que había vuelto a Ciudad Star esa mañana después del último trabajo en conjunto que el Equipo Flecha había realizado con los Laboratorios STAR, respondió el teléfono a pesar de que pasaba de la media noche.

Su voz sonó pastosa por el sueño al decir su nombre y, en el fondo, Oliver pudo escuchar a su novio actual, Billy, preguntándole quién diablos la llamaba faltando ocho minutos para la una de la mañana. Oliver puso los ojos en blanco: cierto, no pensó en eso. La llamó apenas Barry se quedó dormido en la cama del hotel.

—¿Qué pasa Oliver? —preguntó la mujer, acompañada del susurro de las mantas y su bata de dormir al salir de la cama. Oliver la escuchó moverse por su departamento, poniendo tierra de por medio entre ella y Billy para poder hablar con libertad.

Oliver cerró los ojos, pellizcándose los lagrimales con los dedos y murmurando una plegaria por lo bajo antes de contestar.

De nuevo, estaba sentado en la butaca frente al ventanal que le permitía contemplar el bello panorama creado por las luces de Ciudad Central.

—Necesito que busques información por mí. Necesito la dirección de una persona —masculló, sintiendo la garganta seca.

—De acuerdo —dijo la mujer y Oliver la escuchó recorrer una silla. Después, oyó el familiar tecleo de su computadora—. ¿De quién se trata y qué rayos hizo?

Oliver respiró profundo.

«Eficiente-Y-Entrometida» era un segundo nombre mejor que «Megan».

—El nombre es Samantha Clayton y no es una criminal —aclaró con firmeza—. Es una vieja conocida y _necesito_ hacerle una visita. Vive aquí, en Ciudad Central.

Felicity dejó de teclear un segundo y Oliver la imaginó frunciendo los labios.

—¿Pensaste en buscarla en el directorio telefónico de Ciudad Central en vez de despertarnos a mi novio y a mí a la una de la mañana de un jueves? O mejor, ¿por qué no le preguntaste a _tu_ novio si podía buscarla de puerta en puerta por la ciudad, aprovechando que tiene súper velocidad?

—Felicity… —advirtió Oliver.

—Pero tienes suerte: soy una buena amiga y una investigadora más confiable que Sherlock Holmes. O lo sería si él usara computadoras. Algo que dudo, porque en la época en que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle escribió los primeros relatos, aún no…

— _Felicity_ —masculló el hombre, deslizando una mano por la mitad de su cara con cansancio.

—Ya, ya. La tengo. Enseguida te envío los datos. Ah y Oliver —llamó la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacer una reunión de ex-conocidos, asegúrate de llamarme a una hora decente, _por favor._

Oliver sonrió.

—Créeme, es importante —le aseguró.

—Dormir ocho horas al día también lo es —sentenció ella, terminando la llamada antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Oliver recibió un mensaje de texto con más datos de los que le había solicitado y sonrió a la pantalla del teléfono, aunque el gesto murió rápido en sus labios. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesita a su lado, junto al vaso de whisky que estaba bebiendo, y de nuevo se concentró en el paisaje, ansioso por descubrir si sus temores eran ciertos o sólo una idea descabellada producto de la culpa que sentía por sus pecados.

—

Los planes de Iris de visitar a Francine el día anterior cambiaron de fecha para ese mismo día en la tarde y Oliver convenció a Barry de ir con ella, asegurándole que tenía trabajo acumulado que hacer y que más le valía ponerse al corriente con él antes de que Thea y su consejero unieran fuerzas para arrancarle la cabeza.

Barry no pudo protestar ante eso, aunque una sombra de duda pasó por sus ojos al despedirse de él en el vestíbulo del hotel donde Oliver se estaba hospedando.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sencillo, normal, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón con un aire tan casual, que Oliver se sintió abrumado por todo el amor que le tenía en ese momento.

—Sí —admitió, a sabiendas de que las mentiras no lo llevarían por buen camino, pero sin querer confesar sus temores antes de tiempo—. Te prometo —dijo, sujetando el rostro de Barry con ambas manos, acercando su cara a la suya lo suficiente para que sus narices se tocaran. Barry sonrió—, _te juro_ que lo sabrás ésta misma noche, pero primero debo hacerme cargo de algo. ¿Confías en mí?

—Con mi vida.

Oliver sonrió. Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír.

—Te amo —dijo, besándolo en los labios y dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta del hotel—. Te lo diré todo, enserio —aseguró, mirando por encima del hombro.

Barry estaba sonriendo. En verdad, _sonriendo._

—Yo también te amo —dijo a su vez, antes de regresar sobre sus pasos a la habitación del hotel.

Oliver subió a su camioneta y la puso en marcha.

Fue a dos cuadras de distancia de la casa de Samantha que se percató de que esa había sido la primera vez en poco más de un año que se habían dicho «Te amo» mutuamente sin estar jugando.

Y el momento había pasado casi inadvertido para ambos.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—

—Ella dice que el niño no es mi hijo —le dijo Oliver a Barry esa misma noche, sentados en la penumbra de la habitación del hotel.

Vio a Barry tragar saliva con dificultad y le ofreció el vaso de whisky que se había servido antes de comenzar con su explicación. Barry lo bebió de golpe y usó su velocidad para servirse otro. Oliver no se preocupó: sabía que no podía emborracharse.

—Ok —murmuró el velocista, girando el vaso de cristal entre sus dedos—. ¿No le crees? —Oliver no respondió—. ¿Cómo vas a averiguar si está diciendo la verdad? ¿Vas a exigirle una prueba de paternidad?

Oliver agachó la cabeza, clavando la mirada culposamente en sus rodillas. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una bolsa de plástico. Un par de cabellos dorados descansaban en su interior.

—Quizá ya me encargué de eso —dijo, tendiéndosela a Barry, que la observó a contraluz—. Ahora, la cuestión es… ¿estás conmigo en esto?

Barry rió por la nariz, casi como si sintiera pena por él.

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y besarlo en los labios.   


	3. Chapter 3

 

Los tres días de suspensión de William no fueron tan malos como imaginó al principio. Su madre no estaba molesta con él, así que, en vez de los regaños que había esperado por su comportamiento en la escuela, recibió besos y abrazos, aunque también distinguió algo extraño rondando la mirada de la mujer: ¿tristeza, tal vez? Y, si había algo que William detestaba más que a los chicos como Charlie, era ver afligida a su madre. Más cuando ella se esforzaba por aparentar que no ocurría nada.

El último día de suspensión, algo sucedió.

William, que pertenecía al equipo de futbol soccer de la cuadra, tenía un partido esa tarde, por lo que Samantha había salido temprano del trabajo para llevarlo, pero aun así se les había hecho tarde. A toda velocidad, subió al asiento trasero de la camioneta de su madre y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, vibrando con energía. Samantha estaba por ocupar su sitio tras el volante cuando el sonido de la puerta de un vehículo cerrándose la distrajo, haciéndola mirar por encima del hombro.

—¿Oliver? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

William frunció el ceño y, por la ventanilla, miró al hombre al que su madre le estaba hablando: ¿no era el sujeto con el que había chocado el día anterior en Jitters y le había devuelto su figura de acción de Flash? ¿Cómo conocía a su madre? Pero no se preocupó demasiado por eso: el partido de futbol era a las cinco y media y ya eran las cinco con diez minutos. Apenas tendría tiempo para llegar al campo y cambiarse; el entrenador estaría molesto,  _muy_  molesto y, con sus recientes problemas con la autoridad —fueran culpa de Charlie o no—, no le interesaba tener a otro adulto pisándole los talones.

Nunca había tenido tanta atención en su vida y no se sentía a gusto con que fuera  _mala_ atención, como si el mundo estuviera esperando que se descarrilara como todos esos villanos de las caricaturas. O peor, como todos esos villanos de la  _realidad_ a los que Flash combatía día a día. William aún no estaba seguro de qué quería ser cuando fuera grande, pero estaba seguro de que un villano, no.

— ¡Mamá, ya es tarde! —exclamó, desesperado.

Samantha, pálida como las nubes que se deslizaban indolentemente por el cielo rosado, lo miró por encima del hombro y asintió con la cabeza, tensa. Volvió a encarar al hombre, que de pronto tenía sus ojos puestos en William —genial,  _otro_ —, que se sintió cohibido bajo el peso de su visión. A propósito, se escurrió por el asiento, intentando esconderse de la penetrante mirada del hombre, pero el cinturón de seguridad lo constriñó en su sitio.

Un minuto después, Samantha volvió al auto. Se sentó tras el volante, cerró su puerta con un golpe seco y arrojó la mochila y la gorra que había llevado en la mano al asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y, al poner el auto en marcha, William la escuchó tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no llorar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Ma —llamó, intentando observar el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo retrovisor, pero el cinturón de seguridad le impidió moverse con libertad de nuevo—, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó—. ¿Está todo bien?

Samantha suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de responder con palabras:

—Todo está bien, William, no pasa nada —pero su voz seguía sonando extraña.

William decidió que aquel hombre no le gustaba para nada.

—

El lunes, cuando volvió a la escuela, entró al salón de clases sintiéndose como un condenado a la silla eléctrica. Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron como si creyeran que se le había zafado un tornillo y se quitaron de su camino con muecas de aversión, otros, lo felicitaron con palmadas en la espalda y exclamaciones por haberle puesto un alto a Charlie, pero la mayoría no le prestó atención. La profesora le puso fin al revuelo reprendiendo a los más entusiastas con una mirada severa e invitando a William a tomar asiento con un gesto de la cabeza. Había algo seco y severo en sus ojos, así que el niño los rehuyó, caminando con la cabeza agachada por el corredor que conducía a su asiento.

Sujetó las correas de su mochila con fuerza y tragó saliva, armándose de valor para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la expresión furiosa de Charlie, pero, en lugar de una cara redonda y pecosa enmarcada por bucles tan rojos como la sangre, se encontró con Amy, una niña menuda que usaba gafas y siempre se peinaba con dos trenzas perfectas.

William respiró aliviado y se sentó en su silla con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y dio media vuelta en el asiento para hablar con Amy, que dibujaba curvas de colores en una hoja de su libreta usando una pluma multicolor. Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana a su lado arrancaban destellos dorados a su cabello claro.

—¿Te cambiaron de asiento? —preguntó, animado.

Amy no levantó la mirada de su dibujo. Cambió la punta de la pluma de una color rosa chicle a otra azul claro.

—Ajá —respondió. De azul claro a púrpura.

—Genial —murmuró William.

—Sí —sentenció ella. De púrpura a verde limón.

William, sin dejar de sonreír, se acomodó en su silla y hurgó en su mochila para sacar sus útiles escolares. La apatía de Amy era dulce comparada a todo ese fastidio que Charlie proyectaba en los demás; escuchar el susurro de una pluma deslizándose sobre el papel era mucho mejor que tener un zapato puntiagudo encajándose en su pantorrilla cada pocos minutos.

William estaba contento y esperaba que nada empañara su felicidad.

—

En el receso, salió al patio y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a la sombra de un viejo manzano. El pasto estaba húmedo y recién podado: de las briznas verdes en el suelo se desprendía un aroma delicioso aunque penetrante que lo hizo estornudar un par de veces mientras hurgaba en su lonchera de Flash, buscando su emparedado.

A su alrededor, toda la escuela estaba viva con la algarabía del descanso: un trío de niñas jugaban en los columpios a pocos pasos de distancia, haciendo rechinar las cadenas al balancearse y, tras ellas, dos niños se lanzaban un frisbee. El ruido de risas, voces y empaques de plástico y papel siendo rasgados o arrojados se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

En el cielo, un par de nubes regordetas se unían lentamente en un abrazo, formando un montículo grisáceo sobre la copa del manzano: quizá llovería por la tarde.

Mientras William masticaba un mordisco de su emparedado, una sombra alargada apareció sobre el pasto frente a él, estirándose hasta alcanzar su regazo. No levantó la mirada, temiendo encontrarse con Charlie, pero, cuando un par de zapatos gastados se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de sus rodillas, supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Hey, Will —lo saludó Jake, uno de sus mejores amigos, dejándose caer en el pasto frente a él, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto y abriendo su gastada lonchera decorada con pegatinas. Jake había sido el único niño que no se había dejado impresionar por la fanfarronería de Charlie y, aquel día en que todos sus amigos habían decidido abandonarlo por el chico pelirrojo, sólo él se había quedado a su lado. Sobraba decir que William lo apreciaba mucho—. ¿Te divertiste en tus vacaciones?

William sonrió y estiró un pie para darle un puntapié, pero no acertó gracias al ángulo en que se encontraban sus piernas. Jake rió.

—Jugué videojuegos, comí tarta, mamá y yo hicimos un fuerte de mantas en la sala de la casa y vimos películas —contó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a sus palabras, aunque, a decir verdad, esos habían sido unos de los mejores tres días de su vida, porque había tenido la oportunidad de pasar grandes momentos con su madre e incluso con la señora Daniels (y sus gatos).

Jake lo observó con sorpresa, sujetando con los dientes un trozo de tomate que se había escapado de su emparedado. Lo engulló lentamente, sin apartar sus grandes ojos grises de la cara de William, que se había ruborizado un poco.

— ¿Entonces no te castigaron? —preguntó con sorpresa… y la boca llena, hecho que William prefirió pasar por alto.

—No —negó, orgulloso.

Jake frunció el ceño.

—Pues que suerte tienes. Aquí, te dimos por muerto. Charlie apareció el miércoles alegando que su madre le había recomendado a la tuya que te encerrara en una escuela militarizada o en un acilo para maniacos o algo por el estilo. Dijo que tu madre había dicho que lo pensaría, pero que estaba casi segura de que elegiría el hospital para maniacos —terminó, riendo un poco.

William también rió. Él había escuchado a hurtadillas la plática entre su madre, los padres de Charlie y la directora el día que lo suspendieron: sabía que su madre no había dicho nada de eso y que había pensado que la madre de Charlie era la loca —la misma Samantha lo había dicho en el camino a casa, aunque le había pedido a William no repetir sus palabras—.

—Prefiero que me encierren en Iron Heights.

— ¡Eso sería asombroso! Verías a Flash todo el tiempo. Quizá te harías amigo de sujetos como el Capitán Frío y Heathwave. Oh, quiero que me encarcelen contigo —exclamó Jake, verdaderamente emocionado, casi como si creyera que lo que estaban diciendo en verdad era una posibilidad.

—Tal vez debas golpear a Charlie también para que su madre le recomiende a la tuya que te encarcelen —sugirió William, bebiendo un trago de su botella de jugo.

El rostro de Jake ensombreció.

—Oh, no, tengo tan mala suerte, que mi mamá me mandaría con los loqueros en vez de a Iron Heights.

William se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre no te envió a prisión, _asno_? —preguntó una voz desdeñosa, haciendo que toda la felicidad se escurriera de William como agua por una coladera.

William cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo, intentando armarse de paciencia y valor. Charlie aprovechó el tiempo para acercarse a ellos y sentarse junto a Jake, que se puso visiblemente nervioso.

El niño pelirrojo llevaba en los brazos una mochila pequeña de color negro y la abrazaba contra su pecho como si en ella guardara el Santo Grial. William de inmediato supo que la mochila no llevaba en su interior buenas noticias.

—Eres un mentiroso, Charlie. Mi madre jamás habló con la tuya —dijo, rechinando los dientes—. Además, ¿quién es tan estúpido como para creer que en verdad pueden enviarme a prisión? —porque no podían, _¿cierto?_ Es decir, sólo tenía ocho años, por todos los cielos. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer en prisión? En las caricaturas había visto a sujetos dibujándose corazones atravesados con flechas en los brazos o picando piedra en un patio, atados de los tobillos con grilletes, pero su madre siempre se enfurecía cuando se hacía dibujos en la piel y estaba seguro de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar un mazo. Quizá lo mejor sería que sólo lo enviaran a detención: esa era la versión infantil de la cárcel, ¿no?

Charlie enarcó las cejas y un desagradable color rojizo se extendió por sus mejillas. Dado el color de su cabello y cejas, lucía como un pequeño demonio rollizo y aterrador. Sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre la mochila, que parecía no querer soltar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Jake, blanco como la nieve, se había apartado de Charlie lentamente, moviéndose poco a poco hasta apostarse junto a William y, una vez ahí, siguió comiendo, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos, como si fingir desinterés fuera a protegerlo de un arranque repentino de Charlie.

Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo se había nublado por completo y el viento, corriendo entre ellos, les helaba la cara.

—El mentiroso eres tú —protestó Charlie, ofendido—: mi madre me dijo que la tuya no te soporta y que eres algo así como un castigo de Dios para ella —escupió, sonriendo con triunfo cuando vio a William tragando saliva con dificultad, con los ojos bailando de un lado a otro, buscando una posible salida o algo mejor qué decir—. Que por eso tu padre los abandonó.

— _Estás-mintiendo —_ dijo William finalmente, con un hilo de voz _._ ¿Podía ser eso cierto? La parte sobre Samantha odiándolo no. No. Ella lo amaba y William lo sabía, pero… ¿y si su padre en verdad los había dejado por él? William había visto suficientes telenovelas con la señora Daniels para saber que eso pasaba a veces. Que los padres huían apenas las madres les decían que un bebé venía en camino… él _no quería_ tener un padre así.

—¡No, yo no miento! ¡Ella me dijo eso y es cierto! —exclamó Charlie, iracundo, arrodillándose en el pasto y acercando su cara rechoncha a la de William, que sintió los ojos llorosos.

A su lado, Jake se atragantó con un trozo de lechuga y comenzó a hipar, dándose golpecitos en el pecho para ayudarse a respirar.

—Eres un estúpido, Charlie —susurró William con la voz temblorosa. Sacó su botella de jugo de la lonchera abierta a su lado y se lo ofreció a Jake, que se había terminado su agua momentos antes y seguía atragantado. El niño la tomó con ojos llorosos y se apresuró a beber un largo trago. William le dio una palmada en la espalda y Jake se lo agradeció con un pulgar arriba. El hipo se detuvo.

Charlie, mientras tanto, estaba ocupado abriendo la pequeña mochila negra. Aún tenía la cara roja y sus rizos saltaban de arriba abajo como resortes con cada movimiento que hacía. Por fin logró rescatar el contenido de la mochila y William sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al ver de qué se trataba:

—Un estúpido no tendría esto, ¿o sí? —preguntó Charlie con voz venenosa, sujetando a centímetros de la cara de William _LA_ figura de acción de Flash que Todo Juguetes había sacado a la venta el mes pasado.

Jake volvió a atragantarse y a hipar.

William sintió la garganta seca. Charlie estaba sosteniendo la figura _tan_ cerca de su cara, que podía contemplar a la perfección las facciones enmascaradas de su héroe favorito. Tenía los ojos verdes y estaba hecha a escala del metro con ochenta y ocho centímetros que media Flash. El escudo de su traje era blanco, como el actual, y no rojo como en la figura de acción que William poseía, y en el traje se podían distinguir pequeños rayos salpicados por toda la _tela._

Nunca en su vida, William había sentido tanta _envidia_ como en ese momento y se odio por eso.

Charlie sonrió con suficiencia y abrazó la figura de Flash contra su pecho. William sintió ganas de arrancársela y arrojarla lejos para evitar que Charlie siguiera pegándole sus piojos.

—Entonces, ¿sigues creyendo que soy un mentiroso estúpido? Yo tengo esto y tú, no. De hecho, el estúpido eres tú, porque después de que me pegaras, lo primero que mis padres hicieron para que me sintiera mejor fue llevarme a la juguetería a comprar esto. Ni siquiera tuve que esperar a que fuera mi cumpleaños —dijo, echándose a reír. Devolvió la figura de acción a la mochila negra y se puso de pie. Una gran mancha verde de clorofila se había extendido por las rodillas de sus pantalones—. Disfruten su almuerzo, chicos —se despidió, volviendo a donde un grupo de sus amigos lo esperaban, desternillándose de la risa al ver las caras frustradas de William y Jake.

Una suave brisa comenzó a caer.

Al sentir la primera gota de lluvia en su frente, William guardó los restos de su desayuno, ya sin apetito, cerró su lonchera y se puso de pie.

—Lo detesto, enserio —murmuró bajito.

Jake asintió con la cabeza, parándose también. Lanzó la botella de jugo vacía al contenedor de basura a pocos pasos de distancia y levantó el rostro, observando el cielo gris.

—No merece tener esa figura de acción —dijo con tristeza, sintiendo las gruesas gotas de lluvia salpicándole la cara—. Ojalá no lo hubieras golpeado.

William hizo una mueca.

—Sus padres iban a dársela en su fiesta de cumpleaños de todas formas.

—Entonces ojalá lo hubieras golpeado el triple de fuerte.

William sonrió, apenado.

Mientras caminaba junto a su amigo por el patio para entrar de nuevo a la escuela, en medio de las quejas de los niños que no querían que su receso se limitara al interior del edificio gracias a la lluvia, William recordó algo.

Samantha no tenía mucha familia en Ciudad Central, la mayoría vivía entre Ciudad Star y Ciudad Costera, por eso, cada verano, visitaban a su tía abuela, una mujer anciana que vivía en una casita rodeada de flores a las afueras de la ciudad. William adoraba ir ahí porque en verdad era un sitio colorido; la mujer, llamada Gretel, preparaba la habitación del ático para él y Samantha y, todos los días, al despertar, William escuchaba una orquesta armoniosa de cantos de aves. Al abrir la ventana, podía verlas bailoteando entre las ramas de los árboles y, lo único mejor que eso, era comer la mermelada casera de Gretel en trozos de pan.

Mientras disfrutaban de ella sentados en el pórtico, Gretel solía hablar y a William le gustaba escucharla, porque tenía montones de historias diferentes.

En ese momento, bajo la lluvia, William pudo escuchar su voz con claridad dentro de su cabeza: _«Sabes, Will, la niñez es la mejor etapa de la vida. Aunque creas que todo se trata de juegos y diversión, también te estás convirtiendo en gran parte de lo que serás el resto de tu vida. Si eres un niño amable y educado, es posible que seas un adulto amable y educado también. Si eres un niño mal portado y grosero, por lógica serás un adulto mal portado y grosero. Aunque los modales nos parezcan una formalidad molesta, son más necesarios de lo que podrías llegar a creer. Debes recordar siempre decir cosas como_ por favor _y_ gracias _y darles los buenos días a las personas nunca está de más. En el futuro te darás cuenta de que ser bueno realmente vale la pena»._

William creyó que todo eso era cierto la primera vez que lo oyó —Gretel solía repetir las cosas dos o tres veces, sólo para asegurarse de que la memoria de los demás retuviera la información tal como ella la había dicho—, pero ahora dudaba.

Charlie era un niño horrendo, así que posiblemente se convertiría en un adulto horrendo. De igual manera, Charlie obtenía todo lo que quería, así que, quizá, así sería toda su vida. William, por otro lado, se esforzaba por ser un niño agradable, respetuoso y educado, pero nadie era recíproco con él. De hecho, parecía que todo el mundo le había dado la espalda, excepto su madre y Jake. ¿Eso significaba que de grande todo el mundo se pondría en su contra también?

—Robaría o mataría por tener esa figura de acción —dijo Jake, entrando a la escuela y limpiándose los zapatos en la alfombra desechable que el conserje había colocado en el suelo para no esparcir el lodo del patio por el plantel.

William observó a su amigo con las cejas enarcadas.

—No serías capaz —dijo.

—No, estoy hablando enserio, Will. _Robaría_ o _mataría_ por esa figura de acción —sentenció el niño, consiguiendo que una profesora lo observara de manera extraña.

William negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces Flash te arrestaría y en verdad irías a Iron Heights —le recordó.

Fue el turno de Jake de negar.

—Flash no se encarga de crímenes menores como robos o asesinatos —comentó—. Sólo de meta-humanos.

—Pero él y Flecha Verde salvaron a toda esa gente de aquel incendio y el Capitán Frío es un ladrón, no un meta-humano. Estoy seguro de que iría tras de ti —comentó, pensativo.

—Mejor aún: le pediría su autógrafo y se lo restregaría a Charlie-Cara-De-Tomate. Él tendría la figura, pero yo habría conocido a Flash en persona.

— ¡Estás loco!

—Sí, bueno, Will —dijo Jake, recargándose en una pared de casilleros con aire casual a pesar de que minutos antes había estado ahogándose con un trozo de lechuga—, a veces ser bueno no vale la pena —sentenció con aires de sabelotodo.

William frunció el ceño.

¿No era eso exactamente lo contrario a lo que la tía abuela Gretel solía decir?

Quizá era verdad. A lo mejor ser bueno no valía tanto la pena como ella creía porque, de todas formas, los chicos malos se llevaban toda la diversión.

Él no quería pasar el resto de su vida haciendo lo correcto sin recibir recompensas. Quería tener una figura de Flash como la de Charlie y acababa de darse cuenta de que portándose bien no iba a conseguirla. Tal vez debía dejar que Charlie le diera un puñetazo para ver si Samantha intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor comprándosela…

—Oye, después de la escuela quieres ir conmigo a Todo Juguetes para ver los estantes. Mi mamá puede llevarnos —propuso Jake.

William, aturdido, asintió con la cabeza.

—Primero tengo que pedir permiso.

—Está bien, mi mamá puede pedirlo por ti.

—De acuerdo.

—

Samantha le dio permiso de ir con Jake y su madre a la juguetería.

— ¡Increíble! —fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Jake al entrar a la tienda, sin darle importancia al hecho de que su exclamación atrajo la atención de trabajadores y clientes, que lo miraron extraño y con sonrisas en la cara.

La tienda era grande y tenía dos pisos: el primero estaba dedicado a los juguetes de moda —Flash estaba en todos lados— y el segundo estaba dividido en tres secciones: niños, niñas y bebés.

Al estar lanzando una figura nueva, Todo Juguetes había hecho todo lo posible por resaltar el producto: cambiaron las aburridas luces blancas que solían iluminar el techo por focos de colores rojo y dorado que combinaban a la perfección con las cajas de cartón en las que estaban guardadas las figuras de acción y las paredes habían sido decoradas con pancartas que mostraban escenas de las mejores peleas de Flash: Flash VS Flash Reverso, Flash VS Grodd, incluso Flash VS Zoom. También había una de Flash recibiendo la llave de la ciudad. William observó cada una de las imágenes con la boca abierta hasta que la voz de la madre de su amigo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

—Pueden observar los estantes, niños —dijo la mujer, parándose junto a un revistero disponible para los clientes. Tomó una revista con artículos sobre los mejores juguetes para niños disponibles en la tienda y comenzó a ojearla—. Pero tengan mucho cuidado: me voy a molestar si rompen algo por accidente —advirtió.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco, sujetó la manga de la chamarra de William y dijo «¡Si, mamá!» antes de salir pitando hacia los estantes mejor iluminados, arrastrando a William tras él.

En el corredor principal sólo había dos hombres parados frente a una de las pancartas, que mostraba a Flash corriendo por el costado de un edificio.

— ¡Haz posible lo imposible! —exclamó el hombre de menor estatura, extendiendo los brazos para abarcar lo largo de la pancarta y casi golpeando a su acompañante en la cara.

—Ese sería un gran eslogan, Cisco —dijo éste, logrando apartarse a tiempo para evitar que los nudillos de su amigo chocaran con su nariz.

Jake se paró junto a ellos. Su mano soltó la manga de William por fin.

—Es un buen _eslogan_ —comentó, de nuevo con aires de sabiondo y una gran sonrisa en la cara (porque no tenía idea de qué significaba la palabra «eslogan»). El rostro de William se puso rojo y se apresuró a agachar la cara: era como si la madre de Jake no le hubiera enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos. Esa clase era Cómo Evitar Problemas 101.

 El hombre de cabello largo rió y le dio una palmada a Jake en la cabeza.

—Claro que lo es, amiguito —dijo, animado.

William levantó el rostro, pensando que quizá no se meterían en problemas por hablar con desconocidos, pero entonces se topó con la mirada curiosa del segundo hombre, fija en su rostro como si le hubiera salido un volcán en la frente.

De nuevo, el niño se puso rojo hasta las raíces del cabello.

El hombre le pareció vagamente familiar, pero no pudo recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

De pronto, la expresión anonadada del desconocido se descompuso en una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oh, hey —dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—, _tú_ eres aquel chico de Jitters, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó—. Chocaste con mi nov… amigo y conmigo. Tu muñeco de Flash cayó al suelo y él te lo devolvió.

Ah.

Claro.

…La verdad era que ya no se acordaba de la cara de éste sujeto, pero sí recordaba que su amigo le había devuelto su figurín y que, por algún motivo, había buscado a su madre en su casa y la había puesto triste. No estaba seguro de que le agradara ninguno de los dos.

Jake le dio un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo responder.

—No es un muñeco… —susurró William, porque eso fue lo mejor que pudo pensar.

—Exacto, Barry —interrumpió el hombre de cabello largo, atrayendo la atención de los dos niños—: se llaman _figuras de acción_ —aclaró, tomando tres cajas del estante. Jake silbó con fascinación—. Una para Caitlin, una para mí y otra para ti. ¿Crees que debamos llevarle una a Harry? Tal vez deberías llevarle una a Oliver.

Oliver… William recordó a su madre llamando al amigo de éste sujeto por ese nombre.

—Nuestra relación es buena, Cisco, pero no _tan_ buena como para regalarnos _juguetes_.

El hombre llamado Cisco se echó a reír por un motivo que los niños no lograron entender.

—Oh, descuida, Barry, ya llegarán a esa parte —dijo, dándole palmaditas en el brazo como si sintiera pena por él. El rostro del hombre llamado Barry se puso del mismo color que el traje de Flash.

— ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso delante de _él_ … ellos, Cisco?

El tal Cisco les dedicó una mirada apenada y dijo «oops», luego, ambos hombres dieron media vuelta para salir del pasillo principal de la juguetería. William los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero enarcó las cejas cuando el amigo del conocido de su madre echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro…

—Raaaaro —suspiró Jake y le entregó toda su atención a las cajas de juguetes.

—Sí, ya sé —murmuró William.

—Se llevaron tres cajas como si nada y querían llevarse más. Deben ser ricos —siguió Jake y William comprendió que no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Tomó una de las cajas y observó la figura dentro. Era increíble y nunca en su vida había deseado algo tanto como deseaba llevarla a casa.

Su cara, reflejada en la caratula de plástico de la caja, lucía triste.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese mismo día por la tarde, cuando la lluvia amainó y el único rastro de su presencia fueron grandes charcos de agua repartidos por la calle fuera de la casa Clayton más el delicioso perfume de la tierra mojada, Samantha le permitió a William jugar afuera, aunque le aconsejó que usara sus botas de lluvia si no quería resbalar en el lodo. El niño dijo que no era necesario si se limitaba a jugar en el pórtico —sus botas de lluvia estaban en el garaje e ir a buscarlas ahí le daba pereza— y Samantha se encogió de hombros: aún había una sombra de  _algo_ en su cara y William se estaba cansando de intentar adivinar de qué se trataba. Los adultos eran complicados, por eso no tenía prisa por convertirse en uno.

Tomó sus figuras de acción de Flash, el Capitán Frío y Heathwave y salió con ellas al pórtico, donde su madre tenía apostada una gran colección de plantas en hermosas macetas de barro. Le gustaba jugar ahí; a veces, mientras intentaba recrear una de las más grandes batallas de Flash contra los Renegados, algún gusano o escarabajo salía de entre la tierra para sumarse a la pelea y era  _asombroso_ —aunque a Samantha no le había hecho gracia la única ocasión que Jake había ido de visita a la casa para jugar y ambos habían terminado lanzándose bolas de lodo a la cara y la cabeza, haciendo un verdadero desastre en el patio… y en su ropa. Al final, la mujer les había ordenado tomar una ducha y la batalla campal entre ambos reinició en el cuarto de baño, que casi terminó inundado—.

Samantha, con una taza de té humeante en una mano y un libro en la otra, salió al pórtico también y se sentó en la vieja mecedora que la tía-abuela Gretel les había obsequiado el verano pasado, salida de su propio invernadero. Al principio, Samantha había decidido dejarla en el porche porque dentro de la casa no tenía donde ponerla, pero esa había resultado ser una buena idea porque ahora tenía un lugar cómodo dónde sentarse, relajarse y al mismo tiempo velar por la seguridad de su hijo cuando éste jugaba fuera de casa.

— ¿Te divertiste en la juguetería con tu amigo, William? —preguntó ella, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza y frunciendo los labios ante el calor de la bebida, luego, colocó la fina pieza de porcelana en la mesita a su lado y abrió su libro en la página marcada con un listón.

—Sí — _mintió._ El paseo por la juguetería había sido todo, menos divertido. Las figuras de Flash eran fenomenales y recordarlas colocadas de hilera en hilera, de estante en estante, sólo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago de  _necesidad._ No soportaba pensar que Charlie tenía una de esas fabulosas figuras de acción en sus manos cuando él tenía que conformarse con las que ya habían pasado de moda y lucían tan distintas del Flash real.

De pronto, observó al Flash en su mano y sintió ganas de arrojarlo al suelo. Se sintió pésimo después de tener ese pensamiento. Amaba su figurín, sólo… no tanto como hubiera amado tener uno más actual.

De pronto, escuchó a Samantha bufando con exasperación. Miró por encima del hombro y la vio abandonando su libro junto a la taza de té. Se puso de pie.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar adentro? —propuso. William sabía que esa era su voz de «haz lo que te digo sin protestar», pero decidió tentar a la suerte haciendo eso precisamente: protestar.

—Pero, mamá, Flash está a punto de salvar a la ciudad… —dijo.

— _Ahora_ , cielo —lo reprendió ella y William agachó la cabeza, acatando la orden con un suspiro.

Entró a la casa y arrojó los muñecos a la mesita de centro de la sala, sin pensar demasiado en que estaban llenos de tierra y a Samantha no le agradaría la idea de que ensuciara el mueble. Por la ventana de la sala, vio al mismo hombre de antes — _Oliver_ — en el patio y se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo en su casa.

Él conocía a todos los amigos de su madre: a Lucy, la mujer con la que trabajaba, a la señora Mason, una vecina de la cuadra con la que su madre tomaba café los fines de semana e incluso había conocido a aquel hombre, Jonathan, con el que su madre salía a cenar en algunas ocasiones. Nunca antes había visto a éste sujeto y no entendía por qué de la nada había decidido hacer apariciones espontáneas en el día a día de su madre.

¿Estaba metida en problemas? ¿Ese hombre era  _el_  problema? ¿Por eso ella se veía triste cada vez que se encontraba con él?

William volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Apartó la vista de la ventana, recogió sus cosas y marchó a su habitación, pensando que había problemas en todos lados y nunca antes lo había notado. Generalmente era Samantha quien lidiaba con ellos, pero, ¿y si ya no podía hacerlo?

William siempre había pensado que su madre podía solucionar absolutamente cualquier mala situación que les pasara por delante, pero quizá se había equivocado. Esa expresión de tristeza que últimamente veía en ella debía ser prueba de eso.

Se sentó en el filo de su cama y observó sus manos: tenía tierra en las uñas y los nudillos. Intentó eliminarla tallando sus manos entre sí, pero apenas logró que una pequeña cantidad de tierra se desprendiera de su piel para caer en la alfombra azul que cubría el suelo de su cuarto. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño al final del corredor. Se detuvo cerca de las escaleras cuando escuchó un trozo de la conversación entre su madre y el hombre, a quien ella le había permitido pasar a la casa:

—…no me importa si suena cruel: soy su madre y voy a hacer cualquier cosa,  _cualquier cosa,_ que sienta que debo hacer para protegerlo…

Ah. Estaban hablando de él. Y Samantha sonaba aprensiva. Entonces Charlie había dicho la verdad en la escuela. El problema era  _él_. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Castigo de Dios? A lo mejor también era cierto aquello de que su padre los había abandonado porque no quería tener nada que ver con él.

El nudo en la boca de su estómago se hizo todavía más grande.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una línea de humedad recorriéndole las pestañas. Se apresuró a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el lavabo, se aseguró de eliminar toda la tierra de sus manos e hizo lo mejor que pudo intentando sacar también la que estaba debajo de sus uñas, pero quizá esa sólo saldría hasta que las cortara, así que cerró el grifo y se limpió en la toalla que colgaba de una percha en la pared. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y se encontró con un par de ojos azules enrojecidos por las palabras de Samantha.

Ella lo quería, sí.

La señora Daniels también amaba a sus gatos, pero uno de ellos había hecho que tropezara en las escaleras hace un año y se rompiera una pierna. Ella no había dejado de quererlo de todas formas.

Quizá era parecido con él: su madre no iba a dejar de quererlo por más problemático que fuera, pero ¿qué tal si los demás sí?

Ya muchos de sus amigos habían preferido abandonarlo para ir con Charlie. ¿Y si llegaba el momento en el que incluso Jake preferiría ya no estar con él?

Esa idea provocó que un estremecimiento le recorriera la columna.

Salió del baño y volvió a su habitación. Se sentó en la alfombra y, con un pañuelo de papel que tomó de la caja colocada en su mesita de noche, limpió las costras de lodo que habían quedado en las botas rojas de su figura de Flash, en la capucha del Capitán Frío y en el arma de Heathwave. Escuchó pasos en el corredor, demasiado pesados para pertenecer a su madre. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con  _Oliver_ en la puerta.

—Hey, William —saludó el hombre.

William sintió revueltos los intestinos por un repentino brote de ansiedad, así que se distrajo jugando con sus figurines.

—Hola —respondió.

Oliver, caminando despacio como si acabara de entrar a la guarida de un depredador, se acercó a él y se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Te agrada Flash? —preguntó. Bien, era obvio, ¿no? —. ¿Te digo un secreto? —No, William no quería saber los secretos del hombre que entristecía a su madre… a menos que fuera el motivo por el que lo hacía, entonces sí, quería saber—. Yo conozco a Flash.

Ok, eso también era un buen secreto. Sí, William quería escuchar qué más tenía que decir ese hombre sobre Flash. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Oliver observándolo con total fascinación. De cierto modo, esa mirada le parecía familiar…

— ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es agradable? —preguntó el niño sin poder evitarlo.

Oliver sonrió, animado, y se sentó en posición de loto sobre la alfombra. William no conocía a muchos adultos a los que les gustara sentarse en el suelo como a los niños. Supuso que Oliver era un sujeto  _algo_ divertido, después de todo.

—Sí, es agradable. Una de las mejores personas que conozco —le reveló con total seguridad y una sonrisa meliflua en los labios. William respiró profundo y se acomodó mejor sobre la alfombra, encarando al hombre, que se llenó los pulmones de aire y estiró una mano, ofreciéndosela—. Soy Oliver —dijo. William nunca había estrechado la mano de alguien; ese era un gesto demasiado adulto. ¿Oliver habría estrechado la mano de Flash alguna vez? —. Soy amigo de tu madre —agregó.  _Entonces, ¿por qué se pone triste cada vez que te ve?_ Pensó, pero frunció los labios, conteniéndose de preguntar—. Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

¿Sería ese el motivo? ¿Qué no se habían visto en mucho tiempo era lo que entristecía a Samantha? Ciertamente, William se pondría triste si pasara mucho tiempo sin ver a Jake. Jake era su mejor amigo y le gustaba convivir con él. Además, siempre tenían las mejores aventuras juntos.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos? —preguntó, dubitativo.

Tal vez, si Oliver pasaba más tiempo cerca de ellos, Samantha dejaría de lucir desanimada cada vez que se encontraban; a lo mejor volverían a hacerse amigos.

Oliver rió, cohibido.

—Sí, seguro —respondió, luego, titubeando, añadió—: William, me gustaría venir en ocasiones, a visitarlos, a decir hola, ¿te parece bien eso?

Bueno, Oliver era amigo de Samantha y verlo seguido podría hacerla feliz,  _también_  era amigo de Flash y eso hacía  _a William_  feliz…

Sí, estaba de acuerdo. Algo así. Primero tendría que adivinar si Oliver le gustaba del todo o no. ¿Qué mejor manera de probarlo que jugando con figuras de acción?

Le entregó la figura del Capitán Frío.

—Él es el villano —porque, al jugar, la diferencia entre villanos y héroes debía ser palpable. No podía tener a un Capitán Frío al que le gustara detenerse en  _Big Belly Burger_ a la mitad de una pelea (Jake había intentado jugar ese as una vez y William apenas lo podía creer).

—Oh, Flash va a tener que ser muy rápido para atraparlo —comentó Oliver.

— ¡Lo es! —Le aseguró William, sorprendido por su duda—. ¡Es el hombre más veloz que existe!

—Y aun así llega tarde a todos sus compromisos —murmuró Oliver.

—Él nunca llega tarde a las peleas —respondió William, confundido. ¿Qué otros compromisos podía tener Flash, de todas formas?

Oliver sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices.

William golpeó la figura del Capitán Frío con la de Flash y Oliver dejó de hablar para hacer una exclamación de sorpresa.

Samantha se paró bajo el dintel de la puerta de la habitación. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró. William le dedicó una mirada: aún lucía triste pero, poco a poco, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Eso bastaba por el momento.

—

Al día siguiente, William llegó a la escuela con los ánimos recargados, listo para contarle a Jake todas las cosas que Oliver le había dicho sobre Flash, pero toda su emoción se desplomó como un peso muerto apenas entró al salón de clases y vio a su amigo poniéndose de pie como un resorte para correr en su dirección, sacudiendo como una sonaja una caja roja con un escudo blanco y dorado en el costado que él conocía a la perfección.

Tragó saliva, nervioso.

— ¡Mira lo que tengo! —chilló Jake en su cara, metiendo una mano descuidadamente en la caja, cuyas pestañas de cartón habían sido destrozadas salvajemente, y extrayendo la figura de Flash de su interior con un tirón que hizo protestar al plástico de la cubierta. Restregó la figurilla frente a sus ojos casi de la misma manera que Charlie, que estaba atento a la escena desde el fondo de la habitación, había hecho el día anterior durante el receso.

William sintió la garganta seca.

— ¡Es genial! —dijo con una voz demasiado chillona, sintiendo un repentino brote de envidia burbujeándole en la boca del estómago como lava. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda, la abrazó contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo capaz de protegerlo de la vergonzosa situación y caminó hacia su asiento, con Jake siguiéndolo de cerca. Se sentó frente a Amy, que tenía la mirada fija en el panorama nublado al otro lado de la ventana abierta, y dejó que su mochila resbalara por sus piernas hasta sus pies. Jake se sentó en el asiento vacío frente a él y colocó la figura de Flash sobre la mesa de William, que se moría por tocarla, pero se contuvo para no hacerlo—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

 _Mataría o robaría_ sonó en su cabeza con la voz de su mejor amigo.

Jake frunció los labios.

—Pues ayer, después de llevarte a tu casa, mamá me dijo que si quería tanto la figura podíamos hacer un trato: dijo que me la compraría si comenzaba a ayudarla con las labores de la casa, ya sabes, y respondí que sí, así que volvimos a la tienda y la compramos —explicó con los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo toda la situación—. Anoche tuve que ayudarla a poner la mesa, lavar los platos y a cuidar a mi hermanito. Ésta mañana me obligó a tender mi cama y a recoger mi ropa del cuarto de lavado antes de venir a la escuela, pero, ¿sabes qué? Valió la pena, porque Flash estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo —comentó, dándole una palmadita con cariño a la figura, que William acribilló con la mirada casi como si le hubiera dicho una palabrota.

—Wow —susurró porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Sí —convino Jake.

—Me da gusto por ti —era mentira. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir una mentira?

Jake sonrió, encantado. William se sintió de lo peor.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos en el descanso?

William abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición repentina de la profesora en el salón de clases. Asintió vagamente con la cabeza, sin decir más. Jake sujetó su recién adquirido trofeo y se marchó a su propio asiento, que estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Charlie, que lucía ansioso.

William colocó sus útiles escolares sobre la mesa y ladeó un poco la cabeza: por el rabillo del ojo vio que, apenas Jake se sentó en su sitio, Charlie se empinó en su dirección para murmurar en su oído, justo como solía hacer con él para amedrentarlo. Se percató de la manera en la que el rostro de Jake se puso pálido y su mano sujetó protectoramente la figura de Flash antes de devolverla a su caja y cerrar las pestañas rotas con aprehensión. William frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué demonios le había dicho Charlie.

Seguramente lo amenazó con arrojar la figura de acción al retrete o con romperla: no lucía como el tipo de niño que disfruta teniendo algo que otra persona también posee.

Eso hizo sentir a William peor por su envidia de antes.

En verdad le daba gusto que Jake hubiera conseguido algo que ambos deseaban. Sólo… quería conseguirlo también.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

En su cabeza, escuchó la voz de Oliver, perfectamente clara, hablándole de Flash.

_Flash era un sujeto agradable._

_Curiosamente impuntual._

_Prefería beber té que café._

_Le gustaba desayunar pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo de naranja._

_Él y Flecha Verde tenían otros amigos que los ayudaban a combatir el crimen._

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se olvidó de todo y logró concentrarse en sus clases.

—

—Deberías dejarla en tu casa —le sugirió William a Jake en el descanso, observando la caja que contenía la figura de Flash, apostada sobre el pasto, como si fuera un ícono de mala suerte.

Jake le había contado lo que Charlie le había susurrado al oído:  _«sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara a tu muñeco. Podrías perderlo, podría romperse… yo podría romperlo por ti»._

Jake lo miró con los ojos brillosos. Ésta vez, su expresión no tenía que ver con la emoción: Charlie en verdad lo había asustado.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos por encima de su cabeza. William asintió y bebió su caja de jugo, sujetando la pajilla con los dientes. Charlie era un payaso abusivo, nada en él era justo—. ¡La acabo de conseguir! ¡Ni siquiera jugué con ella ayer porque quería usarla por primera vez contigo! ¿Qué pasa si la arruina? —preguntó Jake, aterrado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

En el otro lado del patio, cerca de las resbaladillas, Charlie y su grupo de amigos mantenían la mirada fija en ellos. De vez en cuando se desternillaban de risa por comentarios que hacían al azar. En el pasado, William solía jugar con esos niños: corrían por todo el lugar y fingían ser villanos y superhéroes; saltaban de los columpios al pasto, se arrojaban pelotas y atrapaban frisbees; ahora, lo único que los veía hacer era pararse en los rincones sombríos del patio y acosar a otros estudiantes. Debía ser aburrido ser amigo de un fanfarrón obeso como Charlie: el único momento en el que sus compañeros de clase se atrevían a burlarse de él sin temer las represalias era cuando lo veían correr y resollar en la clase de deportes.

William observó el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. El destello del sol hizo que le dolieran los ojos, así que volvió a concentrarse en Jake, que parecía verdaderamente acongojado.

—Encárgasela a la profesora el resto del día, así Charlie no podrá acercarse a ella, y mañana déjala en tu casa. Puedo ir de visita y jugar contigo ahí —propuso, aunque de inmediato supo que la idea no le había gustado a su amigo.

— ¡Pero es tan injusto! —repitió—. ¿Por qué él sí puede divertirse con su figura de acción en la escuela mientras nosotros tenemos que soportar que nos amenace? —William hizo una mueca—. ¡Sólo quiero que todo esto pare! ¡Quiero que sus padres lo lleven a vivir a Siberia, pero tengo tan mala suerte que seguro acabara viviendo en un lugar cool como Disneyland!

William sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando esté lejos de nosotros… —suspiró.

— ¿Por qué Flash no se hace cargo de éste tipo de cosas? —Jake siguió quejándose.

—Tal vez porque hace mucho tiempo no va a la escuela, no debe saber que las cosas también son malas aquí — ¿qué edad tenía Flash? ¿Había ido a la escuela alguna vez? ¿Había estudiado para ser Superhéroe? Tendría que preguntarle a Oliver…—. ¡Oh, cierto! —Dijo al recordar al hombre—. Ayer conocí a un amigo de mi madre: ¡también es amigo de Flash!

Eso animó a Jake, justo como lo animó a él el día anterior.

—

La figura de acción de Jake sobrevivió el resto del día escolar, algo que el niño festejó elevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y corriendo al auto de su madre, al que subió a toda velocidad. Se despidió de William desde la ventanilla, agitando la mano con vigor. William le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se sentó en los peldaños de la entrada de la escuela para esperar a Samantha. Lamentó su decisión cuando la punta de un zapato se incrustó en su pierna con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Se masajeó la zona magullada con los dedos y levantó la cara para contemplar a Charlie, que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, viéndolo desde arriba.

—Lo siento, asno, no te vi —dijo, bajando los escalones a toda velocidad para ir a encontrarse con su padre, que esperaba por él en el estacionamiento de la escuela, de pie junto a una gran camioneta roja. William los vio chocar los puños a manera de saludo y se preguntó si esa era la manera del señor Barrett de felicitar a su hijo por haberlo pateado.

¿El señor Barrett también había sido un bravucón cuando era pequeño? ¿Por eso le enorgullecía que su hijo fuera igual? Dadas las palabras de la tía-abuela Gretel, William supuso que sí.

William pensó que prefería no tener papá antes que tener uno como el señor Barrett que lo motivara a lastimar a los demás.

Charlie se marchó con su padre y, cinco segundos después, William vio la camioneta negra de su madre estacionándose en el espacio que ellos habían desocupado. Suspirando, el niño se puso de pie, se echó su mochila al hombro y fue a encontrarse con Samantha, aun sobándose la parte magullada de la pierna, aunque con discreción para que ella no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño? —preguntó la mujer apenas el niño estuvo sentado en el asiento trasero del auto, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y su mochila descansando pesadamente a su lado.  

William dudó antes de responder, deslizando los dedos de arriba abajo por el grueso borde del cinturón.

—Normal —fue lo que dijo. Porque sí: ya era normal ser abusado física y emocionalmente por sus compañeros de clase. La profesora parecía haber perdido toda esperanza de hacer que Charlie cambiara su actitud después de que William le diera aquel puñetazo. Quizá había sido su culpa que dejaran de reprenderlo y comenzaran a hacer oídos sordos a las quejas de los otros niños. A lo mejor Charlie era un caso especial, como una pequeña fuerza de la naturaleza que nadie podía controlar.

William había comenzado a odiarlo seriamente.

Samantha lo observó por el espejo retrovisor al poner el auto en marcha. Maniobró el volante para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela, que había comenzado a llenarse de vehículos y, cuando llegaron a la calle principal, el auto se deslizó dócilmente por el asfalto hasta alcanzar un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. A veces, William pensaba que su madre era una meta-humana con la habilidad de leer mentes, porque siempre sabía cuándo estaba ocultándole algo.

—Seguro —mintió—. La madre de Jake le compró la figura de acción de Flash ayer. Es genial —dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Samantha hizo una mueca.

La luz en el semáforo cambió de color y la hilera de autos delante de ellos volvió a avanzar. Samantha pisó los pedales y giró el volante, tomando una calle aledaña que los llevaría a Jitters.

—Ah, la dichosa _figura de acción_ de Flash —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco: había dejado de llamarla «muñeco» gracias a todas esas veces que William había corregido su elección de palabras, pero ahora se refería a ella con evidente desdén—. Te prometo, William, que haré todo lo posible por comprártela en tu cumpleaños. Ya falta poco. Créeme que te entiendo: a tu edad, yo quería una _Barbie_ bailarina como no tienes idea. Sé lo que se siente ver a todos con algo que tú deseas y no puedes comprar en ese momento. Pero la espera vale la pena, lo juro.

William hizo una mueca de horror.

— ¡Mamá, no compares a Flash con una _Barbie_ bailarina! — _suplicó_. Incluso hubiera preferido que lo llamara «muñeco» de nuevo antes que eso.

Samantha sonrió, divertida.

— ¡Fue sólo un ejemplo! —se disculpó—. A veces creo que los chicos se toman las cosas más a pecho que nosotras. Por cierto… —dijo, haciendo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. William, con la boca aún abierta por el tema de conversación anterior, notó la ansiedad en su cara y se preguntó si iban a hablar de algo desagradable—, ¿qué te pareció Oliver? —inquirió, dudosa.

William enarcó una ceja. El sujeto no estaba mal. Seguía sin entender porque a su madre le causaba tanta incomodidad.

—Me cayó bien —sentenció, esperando que eso la animara—. Es bueno jugando con figuras de acción y conoce a Flash —agregó.

Samantha hizo un extraño ruido nasal. ¿Una risa, quizá?

—No creo que eso sea cierto, cariño —dijo con gentileza.

— ¡Sí lo es, él me lo aseguró! —protestó William, aterrado ante la idea de que Oliver le hubiera mentido, porque entonces no sería un sujeto tan bueno después de todo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —suspiró Samantha, levantando las manos en son de paz, manteniéndolas apoyadas en el volante—. ¿Qué tiene Flash que los enloquece tanto? —preguntó, llegando al aparcamiento detrás de Jitters, ocupando el sitio más alejado de la entrada, que era el único disponible.

Cerró las ventanillas, apagó el auto y bajó. William se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo con un salto antes de que su madre pudiera rodearlo para abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Es el hombre más veloz que existe! —exclamó con entusiasmo, sujetando la mano de su madre para caminar entre los autos hasta alcanzar la entrada del local.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza con aires cansinos. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y le permitió entrar primero; el establecimiento estaba repleto de personas. Todas las mesas de la planta baja estaban ocupadas, por lo que tuvieron que ir al segundo piso, donde encontraron una pequeña mesa vacía pegada al barandal. William sonrió, emocionado, y corrió a ocupar la silla más cerca de la baranda a pesar de que su madre le dedicó una mirada acusadora.

—No te asomes por el borde —le advirtió, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo para colocarlos en el respaldo de la silla restante.

—Ya sé —contestó William, sonriendo.

Adoraba las mesas del segundo piso, pero sólo había estado ahí pocas veces porque Samantha prefería sentarse en la planta baja: el servicio ahí era más rápido y no tenía que preocuparse por cuidarlo, asegurándose de que no se asomara por el borde del barandal —William no era tonto, ¿de acuerdo? Sabía que era peligroso jugar con la gravedad, pero era un niño de ocho años: a veces le gustaba tentar un poco a la suerte, para disgusto de su madre—.

 — ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta y chocolate caliente o prefieres algo más? —preguntó ella, hurgando en su bolso para sacar su cartera.

—Uhm, prefiero un emparedado y una soda —pidió el niño, sujetando el dispensador de servilletas colocado en el centro de la mesa, observando el logotipo de la tienda impreso en el papel.

—De acuerdo —respondió Samantha—. Ahora vuelvo y, _por favor…_

—«No te asomes por el borde» —terminó William por ella.

Samantha le dedicó una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para ir al primer piso a ordenar su comida. William comenzó a mover las piernas de adelante a atrás mientras esperaba: las sillas del segundo piso eran más altas que las del primero, así que apenas lograba rozar la alfombra que cubría el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

A sus espaldas, alguien estaba ocupado tecleando a toda velocidad en una computadora portátil. De vez en cuando, William escuchaba el susurro de hojas de papel moviéndose y el golpeteo de una pluma sobre la superficie de la mesa. Qué aburrido debía ser tener que trabajar incluso en una cafetería. En la mesa a su lado, una familia de cuatro se dedicaba a devorar croissants. La madre y el padre, que tenían delante humeantes tazas de café, reían de algo que su hija, mayor que William por dos o tres años, estaba contándoles mientras un niño pequeño, de cuatro o cinco años de edad, jugaba con…

Una figura de Flash.

William gruñó por lo bajo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. El tecleo a sus espaldas se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar, aunque no con la misma velocidad de antes.

Era como si las figuras de Flash lo persiguieran, pero no en el buen sentido. ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía una menos él? Dios, era tan injusto. Durante un momento imaginó un panorama en el que las figuras de acción de su héroe favorito se agotaran antes de que consiguiera comprar una. Entonces, _sí,_ todo el mundo tendría una _menos él_ y se vería obligado a contemplar a todos siendo felices con una figura actualizada y asombrosa de Flash mientras él tendría que conformarse con la que ya tenía, de escudo rojo y amarillo en vez de blanco y dorado, con la cara desfasada en vez de una máscara perfectamente bien pintada, con un traje desgastado y _rojo_ en vez de color granate con pequeños voltios dibujados en la tela…

Oh, no. En verdad quería tener una figura de Flash. Dios, haría todas las labores domésticas de su casa si con eso convencía a Samantha de comprarle una _ya._ No podía seguir esperando su cumpleaños: faltaba _mucho_ tiempo.

La voz de Jake resonó en su cabeza con malévola precisión: _mataría o robaría._

De acuerdo, «matar» tal vez no — ¿cómo se mata a alguien, de todas formas? ¿Se le tira un yunque encima, como en las caricaturas? —, pero robar… William sabía que robar era más fácil que matar. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano y _tomar_.

Tragó saliva.

Samantha estaba tardando demasiado en volver y William sintió el impulso de asomarse por el barandal para ver en dónde estaba, pero, no: una cosa _mala_ a la vez.

En ese momento, la familia se puso de pie. El padre caminó antes hacia las escaleras, diciendo que había comido demasiado y que estaba por reventar. Su hija, riendo, lo alcanzó y abrazó por la cintura, alegando que le había advertido que no debía comer tanto pan. Ambos bajaron los peldaños con parsimonia. La madre, mientras tanto, se acercó al niño de cuatro años, _le arrancó la figura de Flash de la mano y la colocó sobre la silla a su lado,_ y tomó una servilleta del dispensador para limpiarle la cara, que tenía manchada de chocolate. Hizo una pelota con el papel sucio y la puso en un plato vacío sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ves? Así está mejor —dijo ella con cariño, acuclillándose frente a su hijo para acomodarle la chaqueta y sujetando su mano antes de erguirse para ir detrás de su marido e hija.

La figura de Flash seguía sobre la silla.

_Por favor, que no regresen por ella, por favor, por favor…_

William tragó saliva, sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus manos aferraron el borde de la mesa y pudo ver sus nudillos poniéndose de un siniestro color blanco.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

La madre y el hijo terminaron de bajar los peldaños del segundo piso y se encontraron con el resto de su familia en la planta baja. William, por el rabillo del ojo, los vio caminar hacia la salida del local.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

El padre abrió la puerta para su familia, esperando hasta que su esposa saliera detrás de sus hijos para seguirla, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

William respiró, aliviado, y se asomó por el borde del barandal, empinándose más de lo necesario —el tecleo volvió a detenerse a sus espaldas—: Samantha seguía formada en la línea frente al mostrador, esperando su turno para ordenar. William se mordió los labios y regresó a su silla —el tecleo continuó—.

_Mataría o robaría._

_Por Flash._

—Por Flash —susurró y se estiró hacia la mesa que acababa de vaciarse. Sus dedos, psicodélicamente fríos, tocaron las piernas de la figura de acción y tiró de ella con las uñas hasta conseguir que resbalara por el asiento de la silla. Su mano se cerró con firmeza en la cintura de plástico y una exhalación agitada escapó de entre sus labios.

Dios, no podía estar haciendo esto.

¿El sujeto a sus espaldas lo estaba viendo? No había pensado en eso. Miró por encima del hombro: no podía ver a la persona gracias al portátil abierto sobre la mesa. Si él no podía ver de quién se trataba, ¿la persona tampoco podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo?

Se cohibió.

Por una milésima de segundo, pensó en soltar la figura y olvidarse de su desquiciado plan, pero estaba tan cerca, que rendirse a tan poco le pareció de locos.

 _Si robo ahora, ¿también lo haré cuando sea un adulto?_ ¡No! ¡No era momento de pensar en eso! _¡Pero robar es malo, hacerlo te hace malvado! ¡Eres un villano, no un héroe! ¿Qué pensaría Flash de ti? Te encerraría en Iron Heights, con los otros villanos._

Sujetó la figura con firmeza y, por un segundo, pensó que valdría la pena. Levantó la parte inferior de su chamarra, dispuesto a guardar a Flash entre los pliegues de su ropa, pensando en ocultarlo ahí hasta llegar a casa, donde lo pondría a salvo en los cajones de su ropa para que Samantha no pudiera encontrarlo, para que no se enterara de que tenía un hijo ladrón…

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo —a sus espaldas, el tecleo se detuvo por completo—. Si hacía esto, no podría ver a su madre a la cara de nuevo, tampoco podría escuchar las historias de la tía-abuela Gretel sobre bondad o sentirse bien al ser mejor que alguien tan grotesco como Charlie…

William dejó de pensarlo.

Colocó la figura de Flash justo donde la familia la había olvidado y, con las manos temblando, alisó la parte inferior de su chaqueta, intentando fingir que nada había pasado, aunque estaba tiritando de adrenalina y se sentía a punto de vomitar.

La persona a sus espaldas suspiró, casi con alivio. William se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado, porque en ese momento estuvo 100% seguro de que había estado siendo observado todo el tiempo. Demonios, ahora esa persona debía pensar que era un bribón de la misma calaña que Charlie. Tal vez hablaría con su madre y ella se decepcionaría de él, dejaría de quererlo…

Escuchó el sonido del ordenador apagándose, de papeles siendo guardados en una carpeta. La persona tras él recorrió la silla que había estado ocupando y caminó a su lado. William sintió una palmada increíblemente amable en su hombro y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de vergüenza, pero se contuvo porque sabía que eso preocuparía a su madre…

Que en ese momento subía las escaleras con una bandeja en las manos.

—Oh, hey —William la escuchó decir. Levantó la cabeza, listo para encararla, pero la vio hablando con el hombre que había estado sentado a sus espaldas ( _Oh, no_ ). Acaso… ¿no era el mismo sujeto que había visto el día anterior en la juguetería? ¿El que de por sí ya lo había mirado como si tuviera monos en la cara? ( _Oh-no)_ —. ¿Eres el… _amigo_ de Oliver, cierto? —preguntó, dudosa, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa, frente a William. Sus manos también estaban temblando.

El hombre sonrió, apenado.

—Sí —dijo con ligera incomodidad. Su atención no estaba en William. El tema de conversación no era William. La figura de Flash seguía sobre el asiento de la silla abandonada, como si nada hubiera pasado. William quiso suplicarle que le dijera nada a nadie, no a su madre, no a Oliver—. Barry. Allen. Nos presentó hace poco, aquí mismo.

—Sí, sí, lo tengo en mente —respondió ella—. Fue un gusto saludarte —se despidió.

El hombre le dedicó una última sonrisa —miró a William por encima del hombro de la mujer— y dio media vuelta para bajar a la primera planta.

Samantha se dejó caer en la silla frente a su hijo, que estaba observando su emparedado como si estuviera hecho de lodo y gusanos. Ella también suspiró.

— ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? —le preguntó al niño pasado un segundo.

—Nada —mintió.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Barry incrustó la larga llave plateada en la cerradura de la puerta y la giró un par de veces para abrirla. El chasqueo de metal contra metal repicó en sus tímpanos como campanas.

Estaba exhausto y el ambiente gélido de la calle lo hacía sentir al borde del colapso —desde la explosión del acelerador de partículas, su relación con el frío había mutado completamente y, ahora, incluso los cambios más pequeños de temperatura le provocaban un irritante cosquilleo en la piel, como si las partículas aceleradas de su cuerpo intentaran combatir hasta la más mínima amenaza de perder el control ante su enemigo _natural_ —.

Encendió las luces de la sala de la casa West y dejó sus pertenencias en un sillón para arrancarse la bufanda y el abrigo con un suspiro, arrojándolos con descuido a la percha junto a la entrada. Se dejó caer con pesadez en la butaca junto a la chimenea apagada y masajeó sus ojos cansados con dedos fríos.

Él era Flash, el hombre más veloz que existe: estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, a las sorpresas y, desde antes de convertirse en un héroe enmascarado, al dolor y a las decepciones. Básicamente, podía decir que estaba preparado física y emocionalmente para enfrentar una gran cantidad de situaciones que para otras personas resultarían abrumadoras —la muerte de Nora, el encarcelamiento de Henry, convertirse en meta-humano, enfrentar al Flash Reverso, la muerte de Ronnie... todo eso era prueba de lo increíblemente  _fuerte_  que era—, el problema era que, durante las últimas semanas, se había sentido sofocado y al borde de un connato nervioso.

Por Zoom y sus cómplices de Tierra-2 atravesando las Brechas a la menor oportunidad para atacarlos a él y a su equipo, por Wally, que parecía sentir un resentimiento profundo por él siendo parte de los West, como si creyera que Barry había tomado  _su_  lugar en la familia, incluso por su trabajo en el departamento de policía. Por un tiempo, ingenuamente había creído que su relación con Oliver era la parte más estable de su vida pero, por supuesto, el destino había tenido que encontrar la manera de probarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Un hijo.

Oliver tenía un hijo.

Aunque Barry había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en todo lo que podía salir  _mal_ entre ellos, esa jamás fue una posibilidad, a pesar de que, ahora que se ponía a meditar mejor las cosas, era algo demasiado obvio, muy  _común,_ dado el tipo de vida que el hombre había llevado en el pasado.

Barry no estaba molesto ni decepcionado. No tenía motivos para estarlo. Samantha y Oliver habían pasado hace mucho tiempo y William era el único rastro de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No había sentimientos románticos ahí, sólo fraternos. Y, para ser honesto, él se sentía orgulloso de la actitud que Oliver había adoptado ante la situación: quería ser parte de la vida de su hijo, hacerse responsable por él. Samantha se lo había permitido y Barry estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en su decisión a pesar de ser consciente de que el asunto William le daba un giro de 180° a todo lo que ellos  _eran_.

Oliver había estado tan  _ansioso_ y  _sensible_ respecto al tema, que Barry no se había atrevido a hablar con él —aún— de todo lo que implicaba para ellos —como Vigilantes y como personas comunes— incluir a William en sus vidas. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los votantes al enterarse de que su candidato más  _escandaloso_ tenía un hijo ilegítimo? ¿Perjudicaría a Oliver en las encuestas? ¿Los enemigos de Flecha Verde irían tras él? ¿Qué pasaría con Zoom? Los últimos ataques de meta-humanos de Tierra-2 habían sido peligrosamente cercanos a Ciudad Star, lo que Barry creía era una amenaza clara contra Oliver de parte del velocista…

Zoom lo aterraba y no había podido dormir los últimos días pensando en la terrible posibilidad de que intentara lastimarlo por medio de William, cuyo nombre se acababa de sumar a la lista de las personas por las que Barry se preocupaba todos los días. No podría soportar que su enemigo intentara usar al hijo de la persona que amaba en su contra.

Además, William le parecía adorable. El día anterior en la tienda de juguetes, cuando Cisco lo había arrastrado a comprar las tontas figuras de acción de Flash, no había podido evitar percatarse del gran parecido que había entre el niño y Oliver —el mismo color azul claro en sus irises, casi el mismo tono dorado de cabello, la misma curva de la boca—. Al verlo, la genética le pareció admirable. Y esa tarde en Jitters… se dio cuenta de que William era alguien que valía la pena proteger. Era un niño increíble y Oliver tenía verdaderos motivos para querer estar cerca de él. Barry estaba seguro de que sería un gran padre.

Un gran padre.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, llenándose los pulmones de aire con parsimonia, dejándolo salir por la nariz lo más despacio que pudo. Estaba tan concentrado buscando un segundo de relajación, que no escuchó la puerta abriéndose ni a Joe dejando sus llaves en la mesa del comedor, como siempre hacía al llegar a casa después del trabajo.

—Barry, ¿está todo bien? —le preguntó el hombre con un tinte de preocupación en la voz, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Barry levantó la cabeza a toda velocidad, observándolo con la intensidad de un venado a punto de ser arrollado por un auto. Joe enarcó una ceja mientras se quitaba el saco, dándole golpecitos con el dorso de la mano para retirar un par de pelusas pegadas a la manga. Lo colgó en la percha, junto al abrigo de Barry.

Ya había anochecido y la oscuridad se colaba a la casa, sin ser amortiguada del todo por las pocas luces que Barry había encendido al llegar. La butaca en la que estaba sentado se encontraba sumergida en sombras.

—Sí —exhaló—. Todo está bien, Joe, sólo… fue un día pesado —y no estaba mintiendo: había intentado hacer su trabajo acumulado a la antigua usanza (sin ayuda de poderes meta-humanos), pero al final había resultado contraproducente, porque ahora estaba más cansado; antes de irse a la cama tendría que _apresurarse_  para terminarlo o el Capitán Singh volvería a reprenderlo.

Joe hizo un ruido de consideración con la boca y Barry supo de inmediato que su respuesta no lo había satisfecho del todo.

Por un instante, se flageló pensando en la posibilidad de hablar con Joe sobre lo que estaba pasando, confesarle sus temores antes que a Oliver y solicitar su opinión, pero sabía que Samantha le había exigido a Oliver no revelarle a nadie que William era su hijo —Barry había sido la única excepción ya que Oliver le había revelado la existencia del niño antes de que Samantha le pidiera guardar el secreto pero, por su palidez al encontrarse en Jitters esa tarde, Barry suponía que no estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero no le había quedado otra opción más que aguantarse y él quería respetar su petición: después de todo, ella sólo era una madre haciendo lo posible por proteger a su hijo y eso era admirable. Además, él mejor que nadie entendía que la vida de Oliver podía ser un poco  _intimidante_ … y no estaba sumando a Flecha Verde a la ecuación—. Tampoco estaba seguro de que Oliver fuera a alegrarse ante la idea de Joe sabiendo que tenía un hijo.

Ah, pero no poder hablar con Joe de lo que estaba sintiendo era todavía más asfixiante que sus pensamientos sobre Zoom, sobre Damien Darhk: Joe era su confidente y sabía todos y cada uno de sus secretos, incluso los más oscuros... mantener la boca cerrada iba a ser complicado y, si en algún momento la verdad llegaba a saberse, estaba seguro de que el oficial no apreciaría su silencio.

Joe, mientras tanto, caminó a su lado, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea para abrir el conducto de gas y encendió los maderos con un cerillo alargado. El repentino destello de llamas rojas y amarillas hizo que Barry entornara los ojos. El calor del fuego lo cobijó con dulzura y eliminó un poco del frío que le calaba los huesos. Una taza de café hubiera sido el plus perfecto para relajarse por completo.

—Barry, te conozco desde que tenías once años, sé cuando estás mintiendo. Ahora mejor dime por las buenas qué es lo que te ocurre antes de que el Papá Policía tenga que hacer una aparición —pidió Joe, levantándose. Barry sonrió.

—Creí que el Papá Policía sólo aparece cuando se trata de intimidar a los novios de Iris —comentó, recordando un desfile de caras aterrorizadas de adolescentes saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa West, intentando poner la mayor cantidad de tierra posible entre ellos y Joe.

Joe también sonrió, sentándose en sillón más cercano a la butaca de Barry. Exhaló con cansancio y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Barry fue consiente de las arrugas que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos con el paso de los años, de las canas que adornaban el cabello negro de sus sienes. Sintió un amor profundo por el hombre y, en silencio, le agradeció siempre tomarse el tiempo para intentar averiguar lo que pasaba en su vida, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera.

—Que quede claro, Barry: no  _sólo_ a los novios de Iris —sentenció Joe, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Barry rió.

—Los dos sabemos que, en el fondo, Oliver te agrada —dijo y Joe frunció el ceño, ofendido por sus palabras—. Si no fuera así, ni siquiera le permitirías el paso a tu casa.

—También es tu casa, Barry. Lamentablemente no puedo decidir a quién invitas y a quién no —comentó, fingiendo pesar. Barry rió—. ¿Por fin volvió a Ciudad Star? —preguntó con un aire más animado.

Barry asintió con la cabeza y se arrebujó en los cojines mullidos de la butaca. El último beso de Oliver aún palpitaba en sus labios.

—Ésta mañana —dijo, sintiendo una gran pesadez en el pecho. Separarse de Oliver siempre era difícil. A veces se preguntaba si sólo era una necedad suya sufrir por cosas tan pequeñas como la distancia. Sabía que Oliver estaba bien, que Flecha Verde era capaz de enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se pusiera frente a él, meta-humana o no, pero últimamente…

Zoom lo tenía comiéndose las uñas. Incluso su sombra le daba desconfianza y la paranoia se estaba volviendo un sentimiento cotidiano.

Algo de eso debió reflejarse en su cara, porque Joe volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —preguntó con seriedad.

Barry tragó saliva, frunciendo los labios. Era raro que la situación con los Clayton les hubiera permitido darse cuenta de lo increíblemente estable que era su relación. Era casi aterradora la confianza que tenía el uno en el otro. Y Barry sabía… sabía que estaba más enamorado de lo que había creído al principio y esperaba, con todo su corazón, que Oliver se sintiera de la misma manera por él. ¿Así era, no? De lo contrario, jamás le hubiera hablado de William… ¿o sí?

—Todo está bien —suspiró. Las palabras se sintieron ciertas al salir de su boca, así que decidió creérselas, ceder ante ellas—. Pero hace poco pasó algo —no iba a contarle qué, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse—. Es un asunto de Oliver _._ Es bastante grande, Joe —dijo, recostándose en el respaldo de la butaca y fijando la vista en el techo. El destello de las llamas crepitando en el hogar dibujó una sombra anaranjada en un costado de su cara—. Sólo hizo que me diera cuenta de… muchas cosas; buenas y malas.

El rostro de Joe se suavizó. Se sentó en el filo del sofá, cerca de Barry, y colocó una mano grande y tibia en su brazo. Sí, eso había sido lo que Barry había estado buscando desde el principio, un poco de apoyo. Podía tener veintiséis años pero, cuando se trataba de Joe, se permitía sentirse como un niño perdido otra vez. Joe tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir seguro.

—Ustedes son hombres complicados, Barry, y no lo digo sólo por sus vidas como Vigilantes. Los dos sabemos que ambos cargan en la espalda pesos demasiado grandes y, para ser honesto, me estaba preguntando cuándo llegaría el momento en el que comenzarían a repartir la carga entre ustedes de manera equitativa —confesó—. En eso consiste una relación estable, en estar ahí para la otra persona cuando más lo necesite, poner sus necesidades por encima de las tuyas, pero sin dejar que te consuman. Hasta el momento lo han hecho bien.

Fue el turno de Barry de enarcar las cejas. Sabía que Joe lo amaba y que, en lo profundo de su ser — _muy_ profundo ser—, su resistencia a Oliver no era más que terquedad paternal, pero nunca creyó posible oírlo decir que su relación iba viento en popa. De pronto se sintió como si hubiera caído a una Brecha y estuviera en un Universo Paralelo.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó, dudoso.

Joe puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí —sentenció y dio la impresión de no querer dar más explicaciones.

Barry sabía que su noviazgo no era el más _normal_ del mundo, así que escuchar que, a ojos de Joe, su padre adoptivo, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, significaba _mucho_ para él. Iris nunca había recibido ese cumplido en ninguna de sus relaciones, ni siquiera tratándose de Eddie y parecía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Wally lo obtuviera, porque, hasta donde Barry sabía, el chico no estaba viendo a nadie, así que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza, tomando las palabras del oficial por ciertas.

—Gracias, Joe —dijo, sintiendo una nueva determinación bullendo en su interior.

Joe le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo, que no había soltado. Barry colocó una mano sobre la del hombre y sonrió.

—

Barry se detuvo frente al edificio departamental, sujetando una carpeta con una mano y su teléfono móvil contra su oreja con la otra. Oliver suspiró en su oído.

—Thea está furiosa y se ha esforzado por hacer que lo note —dijo. Barry sonrió. Entró al edificio por la puerta giratoria y se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo iluminado con luces artificiales doradas. La mujer del recibidor le dedicó una sonrisa amable y Barry la correspondió, pero no se acercó a ella: su cita estaba esperándolo en el cuarto piso del edificio… desde hace veinte minutos. En verdad había hecho todo lo posible por llegar temprano, pero un asalto al banco a pocas calles de distancia había destrozado su horario—. Dice que necesito ser más responsable con la candidatura.

—Tiene razón —convino Barry, caminando sobre el suelo pulido para ir hacia los elevadores. Sujetó el teléfono contra su hombro para liberar su mano y llamar uno—. No lo tomes a mal, pero las últimas semanas has desperdiciado mucho tiempo en Ciudad Central —dijo con una sonrisa apenada, sabiendo de antemano que, por supuesto, _Oliver lo tomaría a mal._

Lo escuchó bufar en su oído y volvió a sonreír, haciendo una mueca de dolor que vio reflejada en las puertas grises del ascensor. Oliver era un sujeto estoico que no solía alterarse por pequeñeces como comentarios, pero ser pareja de alguien te daba la libertad de tener actitudes y reaccionar de maneras poco habituales. Barry se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a los bufidos de exasperación y a los pequeños gestos románticos que Oliver solía hacer y tener sólo con él.

— ¿Dices que es un desperdicio de tiempo _visitarte_ en Ciudad Central? —preguntó Oliver con voz dura.

Barry suspiró.

—Los dos sabemos que sí lo es, Oliver —reveló, avergonzado—. Es más fácil que yo corra seiscientas millas hasta Ciudad Star _todos los días_ para verte que tú tomes un tren para venir aquí una o dos veces al mes. Lo sabes, no finjas que no lo sabes —Flash y Flecha Verde también eran un impedimento para disfrutar su relación, ambos estaban al tanto de eso y, precisamente por ese motivo, Barry había tomado la decisión de acortar _un poco_ la distancia entre ellos, aunque no se lo había comentado a Oliver aún.

No pretendía que fuera una sorpresa, sólo había sido una decisión poco premeditada que no sabía cómo explicar. Ni a Joe ni a Oliver. Ni a Iris. Wally bailaría un jarabe tapatío de felicidad al enterarse, estaba seguro.  

—Pasé las últimas dos semanas en Ciudad Central siguiendo el rastro de aquel vendedor de drogas, por si no lo recuerdas —protestó Oliver, aireado. Barry puso los ojos en blanco—. Detuvimos a aquel pirómano en el edificio habitacional y… _ya sabes —_ William _._

—Sí —se apresuró a decir Barry para que Oliver no se viera obligado a mencionar al niño en el teléfono.

—Entonces no fue tiempo desperdiciado.

—Por Dios, sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir, me refiero a que Thea tiene razón: no puedes pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Ciudad Star cuando estas peleando contra los Darhk por la alcaldía. Tu ciudad te necesita ahí, de lo contrario, les das una pésima impresión. Es como ponerte en bandeja de plata para Damien —dijo, quizá más rápido de lo necesario. Se preguntó si Oliver había podido entender sus palabras.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dio un paso al frente para entrar a la cabina, cuya alfombra despedía un delicioso aroma dulce y, afortunadamente, estaba libre de música ambiental: Barry no odiaba muchas cosas en el mundo, pero, si había una, esa era la música ambiental de los elevadores. Y a Zoom. Y al Flash Reverso. Pero la música ambiental, por algún motivo, estaba en primer lugar.

Bien, Barry siempre había sabido que no era la persona más normal del mundo.

Presionó el botón correspondiente al cuarto piso y el elevador comenzó a moverse.

Oliver respiró profundo en su oído. Barry sabía qué hacía eso para tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo estúpido. No ha sido un buen día —lo escuchó decir.

Barry silbó, sorprendido, y se echó a reír.

—Me doy cuenta: oh, Dios, tengo que decirle a Iris que escriba una nota para la primera plana. Ya puedo ver los titulares: «Oliver Queen se disculpa por ser un idiota», oh, Damien Darhk sí que se va a reír —comentó, sin dejar de desternillarse.

El sonido reverberó contra las cuatro paredes del elevador, creando un eco que seguramente se escuchaba también al otro lado de la línea.

— _Barry…_ —advirtió Oliver.

El velocista hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo.

—Me encontré con _tú-sabes-quién_ dos días seguidos, ¿sabes? —dijo, a sabiendas de que Oliver era lo suficientemente listo para pillar el hilo de la conversación en un instante—. Primero en la juguetería y después en Jitters. Parece alguien… agradable —dijo, recordando la pequeña batalla interna que había visto en William aquel día en la cafetería. Lo había sorprendido bastante y no sabía si Oliver querría escuchar al respecto: después de todo, eran cosas de niños.  

Oliver guardó silencio por un segundo que pareció eterno. Barry se preguntó si se había pasado de la línea por equivocación. No habían tenido muchas conversaciones sobre William como persona, a decir verdad, sólo de Oliver como su padre, así que Barry no conocía hasta qué punto le incumbía el tema. No sabía si a Oliver le agradaba la idea de oírlo hablar de su hijo o si le causaba incomodidad.

Barry entendía: Oliver acababa de descubrir que tenía un hijo de ocho años y estaba intentando entrar a su vida de manera sutil, deseando no abrumarlo con su presencia. Adivinar cómo incluir a Barry debía ser una especie de infierno privado para él y él no deseaba eso. Quería darle a Oliver su espacio, la oportunidad de que se relacionara con William en privado. Todo lo demás sería algo que verían después.

—Lo es —dijo Oliver por fin, sonando _un poco_ distante. Barry frunció los labios: tal vez sí lo había incomodado, sobre todo porque podría asumirse que su conversación inicial sobre la candidatura no había sido amigable. Mencionar a William después de eso no había sido un movimiento inteligente. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared metálica del ascensor, pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo—. ¿Qué diablos hacías en una juguetería? —preguntó el hombre y a Barry le pareció una manera eficiente y _dolorosa_ de cambiar el tema.

Suspiró.

De pronto, su cita le pareció una mala idea y pensó en cancelarla, pero ya había dejado a la mujer esperando por casi media hora, cancelar sería todavía más grosero. Además, ya estaba ahí y no perdería absolutamente nada con seguir adelante, sólo tendría que reajustar su plan inicial…

—Cisco me arrastró ahí para comprar la nueva figura de acción de Flash. Es una locura, jamás creí que se volverían tan populares —confesó. Sí, eran muñecos geniales y le emocionaba la idea de que estuvieran basados en él, pero la pequeña figura que Cisco le había comprado, aún guardada en su caja y acomodada en la repisa de sus libros en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa West, le daba escalofríos, porque era demasiado igual a él, a Flash.

Incluso Wally había hecho un comentario al respecto tras ver el comercial televisivo, pero luego había apagado los temores de Barry sobre ser reconocido al hacer un comentario mordaz acerca de lo _imposible_ que era que un sujeto _como él_ fuera Flash. Sí, Barry se había sentido ofendido, pero no hizo nada al respecto por respeto a Iris y Joe, que sólo lo miraron con pena.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Oliver, distante. Increíblemente distante. Barry sintió el impulso de golpearse de nuevo. Dio un paso hacia la pared y apoyó la frente en la superficie helada, pero la satisfacción sólo duró un instante, porque el elevador llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron con docilidad. Respiró profundo y salió de la cabina, sujetando con dedos temblorosos y húmedos la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y ajustando el teléfono mejor contra su oído.

Tenía la sensación de que algo se había roto en la conversación y no tenía idea de cómo repararlo. Vio la puerta del único departamento de la planta abierta y la contempló como si fuera la boca de un dragón dispuesto a engullirlo entero, sin darle la oportunidad de pelear. Tragó saliva.

—Uhm… —murmuró, ansioso.

—Es fanático de Flash, ¿sabes? —Agregó Oliver, atrayendo su atención—. Su habitación está tapizada de imágenes suyas, tiene… muñecos, fotografías… es impresionante.

— ¿Enserio? Bien, eso es… genial, me alegra, yo… —se quedó sin palabras. Oliver acababa de arreglar lo que Barry creyó haber roto en un principio, el problema era que no encontraba las palabras para continuar las cosas a partir de ahí. Por el momento, su cerebro había decidido que lo mejor para mantener las cosas en buena sintonía con Oliver era no hablar sobre William a menos que él se ofreciera primero a hacerlo—. Escucha, tengo un compromiso, es _importante_ y ya voy tarde. Hablamos después, de acuerdo —dijo, sin dar pie a otra opción.

Oliver tardó en responder de nuevo.

—Está bien —respondió, tajante.

Barry no estuvo seguro de quién finalizó la llamada primero. Quizá fue él.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?!

Despegó el móvil de su oreja y observó la pantalla como si acabaran de decirle que se había confirmado la existencia de Pie Grande. La pantalla, oscura por el protector de 5 segundos, tenía una ligera marca de sudor debido al tiempo que había estado sujetando el aparato contra su piel caliente. Podía contemplar su reflejo como en la superficie de un espejo y su cara lucía atónita.

Se _sentía_ estupefacto.

Ellos nunca se habían hablado de esa manera tan extraña, como si fueran desconocidos, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación. De pronto, Barry se sintió como si hubiera estado tratando con el Oliver que había conocido en Ciudad Star —ling— hace años: frío y cortante, listo para romperle el cuello —literalmente— a la menor provocación.

Eso no estaba bien. No se sentía bien.

Frunció el ceño y observó el cambio en su cara en la caratula del teléfono. Pensó en llamar de nuevo para disculparse e intentar comprender qué había pasado. Estaba por desbloquear la pantalla cuando escuchó el ruido de tacones desde el otro lado del corredor.

— ¿Señor Allen? —Preguntó una mujer—. Vaya, estaba por marcharme —dijo, con un ligero tinte acusador en la voz—. ¿Aún quiere entrar a ver el departamento o prefiere que reprogramemos el encuentro? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, provocando que sus cortas cortinas de cabello negro se bambolearan hacia un costado de su cabeza.

Barry la observó, dudoso. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Ya estaba ahí.

No iba a perder nada al seguir con su plan, al contrario. Se marcharía de la casa de los West, tendría un lugar propio donde vivir y se alejaría de Wally y su reticencia a compartir el título de hijo de Joe. Tal vez, si las cosas se solucionaban con Oliver — _por favor, por favor_ —dejarían de encontrarse en suites de hotel. Si no se arreglaban, bien, Barry tendría un lugar donde lamerse las heridas en privado…

—Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo, no fue mi intención hacerla esperar. Aún me interesa el departamento —dijo, aunque sabía que se estaba engañando.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa animada y, con un gesto de la mano, lo invitó a pasar.

Barry guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo todo lo posible por olvidarse de la conversación que había tenido con Oliver.

De la que había tenido con Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sentado en la silla tras el escritorio de la pequeña y fría oficina, Oliver observó su teléfono con extrañeza después de terminar la llamada telefónica. Una sensación de acritud se apoderó de su estómago, retorciéndole los intestinos para hacerle saber que algo había salido _mal_. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa, sin saber qué más hacer con él por el momento.

Tenía la vaga sensación de haber sido un patán, pero, desde el día en que se habían conocido —y no era una exageración: Oliver aún recordaba lo mucho que Barry solía exasperarlo en el pasado, lo cual era una ironía de la vida—, Barry sabía a qué atenerse con él. No era una justificación. Oliver estaba al tanto de que su comportamiento abrasivo ponía a mucha gente a la defensiva y que Barry era una de esas extrañas entidades inmunes a su hostilidad, pero ese no era motivo para aprovecharse de las buenas intenciones de su novio. Oliver lo sabía, en serio, pero, a veces, las cosas se salían de control antes de que lograra identificar el motivo, por lo que todo terminaba en desastre antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

¿Eso fue lo que pasó durante la charla?

Ellos _nunca_ se habían hablado de esa manera tan extraña siendo pareja, ni siquiera siendo amigos. De cierto modo, Oliver se había sentido como si fueran, de nuevo, el CEO de Queen Consolidated y un analista forense de Ciudad Central. Eso no estaba bien. No se _sentía_ correcto.

Pero había sido sincero al decir que su día no había sido bueno —tampoco su semana, si quería ponerse técnico, exceptuando la tarde que había pasado conociendo a su hijo y Barry estaba al tanto de eso—, así que ahora se sentía irritado e incapaz de buscar una solución para lo que había ocurrido.

Cansado, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus párpados pesados con las yemas de los dedos, sintiéndose al borde de un síncope —Thea ya le había hecho el favor de mencionarle, más veces de las necesarias, lo ojeroso y pálido que lucía, además de la mala imagen que estaba proyectando en su equipo, que diario iba a la oficina a trabajar tan fresco como una lechuga, _a diferencia de él_ —.

Tal vez su pequeña metida de pata con Barry había sido el resultado de todo el estrés que Thea, su _adorable_ hermanita, le estaba provocando — ¿quién hubiera dicho que el Pozo de Lázaro tenía la capacidad de volver irascible a la gente a la que revivía/sanaba? Ah, claro, _Pozo Mágico_ venía escrito en la descripción del artefacto, debieron imaginarlo desde el principio—.

Y hablando de metidas de pata…

Oliver colocó los pies sobre la mesa para poder recostarse cómodamente contra el respaldo de la silla reclinable, pero, al tener los ojos cerrados, no calculó el ángulo de sus piernas, por lo que golpeó con el zapato un bote de plumas situado en el borde de la mesa. Apenas sintió el breve contacto entre su pie y el objeto, supo que la calamidad se cernía sobre él, algo que confirmó con el repiqueteo de plumas y lápices golpeando el suelo con un ritmo continuo. Paf, paf, paf contra el piso, una y otra vez, cada nuevo impacto retumbando con más fuerza que el anterior en sus oídos.

 _No-puede-ser,_ pensó, palideciendo de frustración.

La cereza del pastel: el bote vacío rodó por la superficie de la mesa como un cínico recordatorio de la tontería que acababa de pasar y cayó al suelo, donde hizo un par de cabriolas antes de quedarse completamente quieto y boca abajo.

Oliver, lentamente, dejó de masajearse los párpados —porque en ese momento sentía más magullado su orgullo por un ridículo accidente que sus ojos por la falta de sueño— y se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano, intentando respirar profundo para controlar sus nervios crispados. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, a sabiendas de que su oficina tenía _puertas de cristal_ y de que, probablemente, todo su equipo de trabajo estaba viendo con atención lo que había pasado.

 _No-puede-ser,_ pensó otra vez, irritado… y avergonzado.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido un día tan malo siendo Oliver Queen? Generalmente, esos los reservaba exclusivamente para Flecha Verde.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con la mirada fija en las _condenadas_ puertas de cristal de su oficina: sólo una secretaria estaba viéndolo con atención y una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, pero, cuando hizo contacto visual con él, se apresuró a girar el rostro, con un espeso rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, listo para recoger las plumas —y lo que quedaba de su dignidad— del suelo.

Era gracioso que, después de verse obligado a viajar a Ciudad Central siguiendo la pista de un vendedor de drogas cuyos objetivos eran niños y adolescentes, apagar un incendio provocado en una unidad habitacional junto a Flash, tener una comida insoportable con su suegro — _adoptivo_ , porque, técnicamente, su «suegro» era Henry y él solía tratarlo con menos tesura que Joe—, enterarse de que tenía un hijo de ocho años _y_ de tener la conversación más seca y distante con Barry —todo _en menos_ de dos semanas— aún tuviera que pasarle esto.

Era el ejemplo claro de que siempre podía llover sobre mojado. _Siempre._ Ya estaba harto, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Tomó el — _nefasto_ — bote de la esquina a la que había rodado y comenzó a llenarlo con plumas y lápices, alineándolos todos a la perfección en su interior, como si fueran las flechas de un carcaj. Estaba por incrustar las dos últimas plumas junto a las otras cuando Thea entró a la oficina sin llamar a la puerta y se congeló a pocos pasos de su escritorio, viéndolo acuclillado a su lado, con la corbata sobre el hombro para que no le estorbara en su labor. Oliver levantó la mirada y la vio enarcando una ceja. Era el mismo tipo de expresión que Moira solía hacer cuando veía notas sobre su mal comportamiento en las noticias y programas de chismes.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al recordar a su madre y lo que Samantha le había dicho que había hecho por él. Oliver seguía sin poder creer que Moira le había pagado un millón de dólares para decirle que había abortado a William. Era una idea… espantosa que seguía sin procesarse del todo dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Samantha hubiera decidido tomar el dinero? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido abortar al bebé? Oliver jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese niño maravilloso que tenía sus ojos, su mentón, y era fanático de la doble identidad del hombre a quien amaba.

Esa mera idea implantada en su cabeza hizo que sintiera el estómago revuelto.

Se aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose y viendo un punto sobre el hombro de Thea para no tener que contemplar sus ojos. Colocó el bote de plumas en la esquina superior del escritorio, de donde _nunca_ debió haberse caído, y se sentó en su silla reclinable, haciéndola rechinar bajo su peso corporal. Jamás volvería a intentar subir los pies al escritorio, _jamás._

Thea frunció los labios y eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ella y la mesa, sobre la que colocó una bolsa de comida rápida del establecimiento favorito de Oliver, que la miró, inquisitivo. Su hermana se había portado todo el día como una generala, tanto, que había dudado que le permitiera hacer una pausa en su trabajo para comer.

—Okey —dijo ella, observándolo con extrañeza antes de sentarse frente a él y cruzar una pierna elegantemente sobre la otra—, asumo que no soy la única persona estresada en éste lugar —comentó, alcanzando la bolsa de papel para comenzar a hurgar en ella, sin esperar una respuesta.

Oliver le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica, aceptando el emparedado que ella le ofreció. La corteza de pan estaba tan caliente a través del plástico film, que le quemó los dedos, pero no le dio importancia; desenvolvió el sándwich y trituró un extremo con los dientes, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo.

—Gracias por notarlo, Thea —dijo, empapando cada palabra en sarcasmo a pesar de tener la boca llena.

Thea volvió a enarcar la ceja. Como si intentara probar un punto, dio un mordisco aún más grande que el de su hermano a su propio emparedado, desgarrando la carne, la lechuga y el tomate con los dientes de la misma forma que hubiera hecho un leopardo con una gacela. Oliver supuso que la competencia también era parte de su Sed de Sangre… aunque, siendo honestos, ellos siempre comían de esa manera cuando nadie más los veía. Moira siempre solía reprenderlos por ello, algo que a Robert le daba risa.

—Y yo pensaba —comenzó a decir la mujer, haciendo una pausa para limpiarse las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta de papel— que estos días en Ciudad Central te ayudarían a relajarte. Ya sabes, olvidarte de los discursos, tus contrincantes, H.I.V.E, los Espíritus y Damien Darhk.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco. Colocó su emparedado sobre el escritorio, junto a su teléfono móvil, abandonado y silencioso, y tomó la bolsa de comida rápida para sacar de ella una lata de soda. Contempló la marca y el sabor con escepticismo y luego miró a Thea, acusador.

— ¿Desde cuándo bebo soda de toronja? —preguntó, horrorizado. La otra opción era una lata de soda de fresa, así que, si no quería atragantarse con sus hábitos a la hora de comer, tendría que conformarse con la toronja, pero eso no significaba que fuera a mantenerse callado al respecto.

Thea arrancó la lata de soda de fresa de su mano con un zarpazo.

—Desde que no me has hecho caso en invertir en una máquina expendedora decente —respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa con el café? Somos adultos, por todos los cielos, bebemos todas las variantes del café, no bebidas gaseosas llenas de azúcar —protestó.

Thea puso los ojos en blanco.

—La mía es de dieta, Ollie —aclaró, abriendo la lata para beber un largo trago—. Además, nadie en su sano juicio acompaña sus emparedados con café. Es… no, no lo comprendo. Pregúntale a tu novio si las papilas gustativas del ser humano pueden tolerar esa descarga de sabores y luego me cuentas qué te respondió.

El estómago de Oliver se sintió vacío al escuchar la mención de Barry. Destapó la lata de soda de toronja y tomó un pequeño sorbo, sólo para probar. Ugh. De acuerdo, sólo bebería en caso de ahogarse con el sándwich.

Thea tenía los ojos fijos en él.

—En verdad no fuiste de vacaciones a Ciudad Central, ¿cierto? A decir verdad, creí que estos últimos días Barry y tú no habían hecho más que disfrutar una segunda etapa de Luna de Miel en su noviazgo, pero parece que no —comentó, intentando sonar sutil sin mucho éxito.

Oliver parpadeó: su relación con Barry no solía ser tema de conversación entre él y Thea, principalmente porque ella y el hombre sólo habían hablado en un par de ocasiones. De hecho, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, él tenía más relación con los West, Henry y el Equipo Flash que Barry con Thea. Con Felicity hablaba seguido, según tenía entendido, y estaba en buenos términos con Dig, pero Oliver acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con _su hermana._

Le pareció algo ridículo.

—Detuvimos a un vendedor de drogas —que ahora residía en Iron Heights junto a tres de sus secuaces—, salvamos a más de diez familias de morir en un incendio… —hizo una pausa. No había manera de que Thea pudiera saber de la existencia de William—. No entiendo qué parte de todo eso debe parecerme vacacional.

La mujer hizo una mueca, ladeando la cabeza. Sus uñas, perfectamente pintadas de color rojo oscuro, tamborileaban sobre el aluminio de su lata de soda.

—Estuvieron juntos —dijo con sencillez.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. Sí, cada día que había pasado en Ciudad Central, se había ido a la cama con Barry —en más de un sentido— y había despertado con él a su lado. Todo se había sentido tan… extrañamente hogareño a pesar de estar en una suite de hotel, que romper la rutina al volver a Ciudad Star había sido como despertar de un largo trance.

Cada vez que visitaba Ciudad Central, le costaba más trabajo despedirse de ella para volver a Star y eso ya le ocurría cuando sólo se trataba de estar cerca de Barry. Ahora que sabía de la existencia de William… algo en la boca de su estómago le decía que mandara al demonio su candidatura, a Flecha Verde y se mudara lo más pronto posible al verdadero sitio a donde pertenecía.

Pero Flecha Verde pensaba de manera diferente y Oliver sabía que era él quien tenía razón. Hace mucho tiempo había renunciado a la idea de tener una vida común y corriente y, aunque su pareja fuera un Vigilante también y estuviera al tanto de su doble vida, las cosas seguían siendo complicadas.

Sus enemigos no se olvidarían tan fácilmente de las batallas contra el encapuchado y abandonar su arco sólo conseguiría atraerlos a su vulnerable Yo como Oliver Queen. Además, la oscuridad parecía empeñada en atraerlo a ella una y otra vez, por más que intentara dejarla atrás.

Estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, su verdadera identidad era la de Flecha Verde y su alter ego, Oliver Queen. Y la amenaza de Damien Darhk y H.I.V.E era demasiado grande contra Ciudad Star para considerar la posibilidad de hacerse a un lado.

No podía. Ni por Barry ni por William.

—Sí, lo estuvimos —murmuró por lo bajo, repantigándose en su silla para poder mirar al techo. Deslizó la yema del dedo índice por la lata de soda de toronja, siguiendo una línea de condensación distraídamente.

Thea volvió a morder su emparedado y, durante largo rato, ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que ella hizo un ruido de apreciación con la boca.

Oliver se sentó correctamente en su silla y siguió comiendo, prestando atención a lo que su hermana tenía que decir.

—Han salido por casi un año y medio —comentó. Su voz sonaba algo pastosa por la comida. Volvió a limpiarse los labios con la servilleta—, ¿en verdad crees que van a durar? —preguntó de pronto, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho al no haber previsto esa pregunta. La miró como si acabara de insultarlo y Thea levantó una mano para indicar que hablaba en son de paz—. ¡Tengo fe en ti, Ollie! —exclamó—. Y sabes que Barry me parece un buen chico, pero, seamos realistas: ¿cuántas relaciones duraderas has tenido desde que te convertiste en Flecha? ¿Recuerdas a McKenna, Helena Bertinelli… a Sara? —incluyó, bajando el tono de voz porque el recuerdo de Sara aún levantaba mucho polvo entre los miembros del Equipo Flecha. Oliver hizo una mueca: al menos no había mencionado sus acostones con mujeres como Isabel Rochev y no estaba al tanto de su romance con Shado, con Taiana. Dios, se sintió patético—. Hasta el momento se las han arreglado, pero ¿qué va a pasar cuando tus obligaciones te mantengan en Ciudad Star de manera permanente? ¿Cuándo las suyas le exijan mantener su atención en Ciudad Central? Sé que es Flash y que puede correr alrededor de la Tierra en un minuto si se le da la gana, pero últimamente no ha estado enfrentando a simples payasos meta-humanos. Estoy segura de que te ha contado cosas aterradoras sobre ese tal Zoom… —un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Un meta-humano como Flash era sorprendente, uno como Zoom, aterrador.

Oliver cerró los ojos.

Barry tenía pesadillas con Zoom. Y no, no se lo había contado: Oliver había estado ahí para vivirlas con él. Y sabía que eran cosas aterradoras. Casi del mismo tipo que las que él experimentaba sobre Lian Yu, Slade, Ra’s al Ghul…

Cada uno estaba roto, fracturado, a su manera.

Por eso se amaban, ¿cierto?

Barry entendía el dolor de Oliver como Oliver entendía el dolor de Barry.

—Estamos tratando —susurró, más para él que para Thea. ¿La rara conversación telefónica que habían tenido hace minutos era la prueba de que en verdad estaban tratando, cierto?

Estar cerca de Barry, para él, era un anestésico más efectivo que cualquier otro. Una cura especial y casi mágica para sanar sus heridas. Lo necesitaba y quería cerca todo el tiempo aunque, en realidad, tuvieran que conformarse con poco. Oliver se sentía satisfecho sólo con poder llamarlo _suyo._ Con saber que había alguien con quien podía contar, en quien podía confiar al 100% y que sentía un amor recíproco por él.

Era increíble que Barry, aquel chico empapado de pies a cabeza que tanta irritación le había causado al conocerlo en el almacén de la empresa de su padre, hubiera pasado a significar _tanto_ para él en tan poco tiempo.

Pero así era el amor, ¿cierto?

Y, como todo, venía con trabas.

Thea, que había terminado su emparedado, hizo una pelota de plástico con el envoltorio, lanzándolo con puntería certera al cesto de basura junto a la puerta.

—Ser candidato a la alcaldía de la ciudad ya es un compromiso grande, Oliver. _Ganar_ la alcaldía sería algo inconmensurable, sobre todo para Flecha Verde y los Vigilantes: estarías protegiendo a la ciudadanía desde dos frentes —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Obviamente, no podrás hacerlo como debes si cada fin de semana viajas a Ciudad Central para ver a tu novio y regresas los lunes por la mañana. Por eso te pregunto: ¿estás dispuesto a hacer más sacrificios por tu ciudad?

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Thea alisó los pliegues de su falda con golpecitos de las manos, tomó su lata de soda casi vacía y bebió lo que quedaba en ella, empinando el aluminio contra sus labios. Dio media vuelta, desechó la basura y salió de la oficina, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas sin mirar a su hermano, que tenía la mirada fija en el contoneo de su corto cabello oscuro.

Sabía que Thea, Laurel, Felicity y Diggle estaban haciendo todo lo posible por apoyarlo en su candidatura y en su batalla contra H.I.V.E y los Espíritus, que para ellos su triunfo era igual de importante que para él, incluso más, pero últimamente se sentía desconectado de ellos. De la ciudad.

Thea tenía razón al decir que ganar la alcaldía representaría una atadura perpetua a la ciudad; Barry, al hacerle ver que últimamente no le estaba prestando atención a lo que debería. Además, tenía un nuevo motivo, una nueva persona, para querer hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro.

Tenía muchas cosas que planear, considerar y solucionar.

—

Por dos largas semanas, se dedicó a trabajar en su campaña electoral: hizo labores altruistas por idea de Laurel y Felicity, planeó sus discursos con ayuda de Quentin y Thea y entrenó con Dig. Estuvo en contacto con Samantha para saber de William, aunque mantuvo sus preguntas bajo control, ya que no pretendía incomodarla. Ella fue amable con él, a pesar de todo. Flecha Verde detuvo dos ataques terroristas de los Espíritus. Oliver Queen dio entrevistas televisivas, sonriendo a pesar del cansancio reflejado en sus ojos.

Se comunicó con Barry sólo un par de veces por medio de mensajes de texto, cortos y sencillos, sin mucho de ellos mismos guardado tras las palabras. Oliver se sintió como si intentara hablar con una máquina programada y no con su amante; se preguntó qué estaba pasando, si todo estaba bien con Barry, si todo estaba bien _consigo mismo_. Era como si aquella conversación telefónica hubiera puesto un bache frente a todo lo que habían construido hasta el momento y aún no encontraran la manera de pasar por encima de él.

Lo molesto era que… se había tratado de algo tan tonto. Oliver sabía que tenía que solucionarlo lo antes posible para que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero todavía no encontraba la oportunidad.

Mejor dicho, no había comenzado a buscarla.

—

Aunque el reporte meteorológico que Oliver había visto ese día en el noticiero de la mañana había dicho que el clima sería templado, con bajas posibilidades de lluvia, las nubes grises sobre su cabeza decían otra cosa.

Las olas azotaban con fuerza el muelle en el que estaba parado, salpicándole la cara de pequeñas gotas de espuma. El olor de la sal y el canto de las gaviotas tenían dos de sus sentidos despiertos y atentos mientras miraba la danza continua del agua, que se ondulaba en todas direcciones frente a él.

A sus espaldas, algunos de los trabajadores contratados por Felicity intentaban armar una carpa blanca sobre la arena de la playa, aunque el fuerte viento estaba poniendo trabas a su labor, mientras otros se dedicaban a acomodar en hilera las mesas de bocadillos y las cajas de colecta.

El aire arrastraba la voz autoritaria de Felicity a sus oídos, dando órdenes a todo aquel que le pasaba por delante.

Algunas personas se habían acercado al muelle para saludarlo y él había respondido con educadas sonrisas, palabras serenas y firmes apretones de manos.

Una niña rubia de alrededor de siete años de edad se acercó a él, solitaria, y le ofreció una gominola, sonriéndole ampliamente y dejándolo ver que le faltaban un par de dientes. Oliver correspondió la sonrisa, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de calidez en la boca del estómago, y tomó la gominola que la niña le había ofrecido, aunque no la comió, prefiriendo guardarla en el bolsillo de su traje a sabiendas de que lo estaba arruinando. La niña le ofreció su mano pegajosa y Oliver la tomó sin disgusto, siguiéndola hacia la playa, donde seguramente estaban sus padres.

Se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera sido tan cobarde cuando Samantha le dijo que estaba embarazada, sino hubiera ido a lloriquearle a su madre, provocando que ella cometiera la atrocidad de pedirle a la muchacha que le dijera que había perdido al bebé. A _su_ bebé. A ese niño increíble que se moría por volver a ver.

Quizá ni siquiera habría subido al yate de su familia, arrastrando a Sara con él, provocando tanto dolor y muerte…

Felicity enarcó una ceja al verlo sujetar la mano de la niña. Oliver sólo sonrió: ¿qué más podía hacer? Entonces, un sonido atronador destrozó la paz del cielo y, en cámara lenta, Oliver vio a Felicity y a los hombres que tenía a sus espaldas levantando la mirada para ver el helicóptero que se aproximaba a la playa entre las nubes.

Oliver miró por encima del hombro justo cuando la ráfaga de balas comenzó. Escuchó gritos a su alrededor, el sonido de los proyectiles impactando en carne tibia y humana.

Levantó a la niña del suelo, intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo, y corrió en busca de un lugar donde resguardarse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de los trabajadores empujando a Felicity detrás del camión de suministros. Escuchó la voz de Laurel a lo lejos dando instrucciones a las personas que corrían por la arena intentando salvarse.

Sintió un repentino dolor punzante en el hombro y, de pronto, mucho calor, como si alguien le hubiera tirado brea caliente en la espalda. Perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hacia adelante, resollando al perder fuerza en el agarre que tenía en la niña, que se resbaló de sus brazos y cayó a la arena. Se arrojó sobre ella para protegerla, asegurándose de no aplastarla.  

Escuchó a Felicity llamándolo a gritos, el llanto atronador de la niña en su oído. No sabía si estaba lastimada.

Dejó de sentir el brazo herido y, pronto, perdió la noción de su cuerpo, a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse consciente.

Por un segundo, imaginó —y _creyó_ — que era a William a quien tenía entre los brazos, así que se aferró al pequeño cuerpo con más fuerza a pesar del dolor, dispuesto a proteger con su vida ese trocito de familia que el destino le había regalado.

No iba a perderlo.

—Tranquilo, hijo, te tengo —jadeó, cediendo ante el dolor, desmayándose sobre un charco de su propia sangre decolorando la arena.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Cuando Oliver despertó en el hospital, sintió una mano fría sujetando la suya, dibujando círculos con el pulgar sobre sus nudillos de forma rítmica y gentil. Tuvo una vaga idea de quién era la persona a su lado, pero su cerebro parecía no estar funcionando al 100% de su capacidad, así que, por más que trató, no logró darle un rostro a quien lo acompañaba. Parpadeó un par de veces para ayudar a sus pupilas a acostumbrarse a la luz blanca de la habitación y, al ladear la cabeza a un costado de la almohada esponjada, distinguió una silueta familiar.

— ¿Bar-ry? —preguntó, confundido y con la voz entrecortada. Su lengua se sentía pesada y hablar provocaba que hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como intentar hacerlo dentro de un sueño. Se sintió desesperado en medio del sopor. No le gustaba la terrible sensación de vulnerabilidad que su estado le confería.

No estaba seguro de qué había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la playa, viendo las olas golpeando el muelle, sujetando la mano de alguien _pequeño_ … ¿por qué demonios estaba en el hospital?

Barry le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, de esas que tenían la capacidad de iluminar toda una habitación con sólo aparecer. Sin soltar su mano, se levantó del banco de metal en el que había estado sentado y se empinó sobre él para darle un largo beso en la sien. Oliver se relajó de inmediato ante su contacto y respiró el aroma de su colonia y desodorante con gusto, comenzando a sentirse tranquilo; Barry tenía en él un efecto mejor que el de cualquier analgésico.

—Señor Queen, usted es un héroe —susurró el hombre en su oído con dulzura, sin dejar de sonreír, antes de volver a sentarse.

Oliver lo miró con desconcierto y apretó su mano con fuerza, temiendo que Barry fuera a desaparecer de su lado si no lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido gracias a un generoso coctel de narcóticos, pero la neblina de su mente había comenzado a despejarse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, siseando un poco.

Barry hizo una mueca. Sus hombros cayeron, desanimados, y una sombra apareció en su mirada al hablar:

—Hubo un atentado en tu último intento de «labor altruista» —explicó, dibujando comillas en el aire con la mano que tenía libre; con la otra, sujetó con más firmeza los dedos de Oliver—. Damien Darhk quiso ahuyentar a tus votantes con un despliegue ofensivo digno de una película de  _James Bond,_ pero las encuestas dicen que te hizo un favor. Las cámaras te captaron salvando a una pequeña de siete años al poner tu propia vida en riesgo. Eso te ha granjeado varios simpatizantes. Felicity está contenta. Y, hablando de ella, debo llamarla para decirle que despertaste. También a tu hermana; se los prometí —volvió a ponerse de pie e hizo el intento de soltar la mano de Oliver para salir al pasillo a realizar las llamadas telefónicas, pero el hombre se lo impidió, intentando reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para aferrarse a él.

Barry ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con esos brillantes ojos verdes que Oliver amaba ver por las mañanas al despertar…

— ¿Alguien más resultó herido? —Por las palabras de Barry, asumía que Thea y Felicity estaban bien, pero en el lugar también habían estado Laurel, Diggle y Quentin… más decenas de civiles—. ¿Hubo muertos?

Barry lo observó con pena. Oliver detestó su expresión. De inmediato supo que sí, había gente herida… muerta. Gracias a Damien Darhk y a su propia ingenuidad.

—Tú equipo está bien. Sólo heridas menores. A decir verdad, quien se llevó la peor parte fuiste tú. Tuviste que ir a cirugía —explicó, hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono. Se inclinó sobre él de nuevo, ésta vez para besarlo en los labios—. Dame un minuto.

Oliver soltó su mano a regañadientes y lo vio salir de la habitación con la angustiante sensación de que no iba a regresar. Quiso llamarlo para pedirle que volviera, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo: su cerebro estaba débil debido a sus heridas, a la operación por la que había pasado y a todo el medicamento que le suministraban por vía intravenosa. No estaba siendo racional.

Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que Barry regresara, agradeciendo la manguera de oxígeno que lo ayudaba a respirar.

—

Cuando Barry volvió a la habitación, ocupó su sitio al lado de la cama de Oliver obedientemente, pero colocó sus manos entre sus rodillas y, al fijar su mirada en la del hombre convaleciente, se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. Oliver deseó poder eliminar su gesto de inseguridad, pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba al tanto de que las cosas entre ellos habían estado tensas las últimas semanas; recordarlo en ese momento en el que se sentía tan vacío era como recibir en la espalda un balde de agua helada, pero sabía que era una situación de la que no podía escapar. Habían tenido un «resbalón» en su relación y la única manera de reparar las cosas era que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a hablar sin tapujos.

Barry se aclaró la garganta, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Felicity y Thea vendrán a verte en la mañana; Felicity te desea una pronta recuperación y Thea dijo que eres un idiota, pero te ama y está feliz de tenerte todavía en el mundo de los vivos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Oliver proyectaba un halo de luz blanca en el costado de su cara, resaltando un terrible caso de palidez y ojeras—. Por cierto, Dig me dio tu teléfono: dijo que era mala idea dejarlo en manos de Felicity —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros con pesadumbre. Oliver no comprendió el motivo: desde el comienzo de su relación, habían intercambiado las contraseñas de sus celulares como señal de confianza. Oliver nunca había tenido un gesto así con ninguna de sus parejas pasadas, por razones obvias, pero con Barry estaba seguro; no tenía nada que ocultar—. Samantha envió un mensaje de texto hace unas horas, preguntando por tu estado de salud. Espero que no te moleste que lo respondiera —comentó, dubitativo, hurgando nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar el móvil de Oliver y observarlo como si fuera algo completamente desconocido para él—. Le dije que la cirugía había sido exitosa y que estabas descansando.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza y levantó una mano, intentando sujetar la de Barry, que malentendió sus intenciones y colocó la pieza de tecnología entre sus dedos como si Oliver le hubiera exigido que se la devolviera. A Oliver no podía importarle menos; aflojó el agarre de sus dedos en el aparato, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo para hacerse añicos contra los azulejos, pero fue salvado por los reflejos milagrosos de Flash, que miró al otro hombre con una ceja arqueada, como si dudara de su salud mental. Colocó el celular en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Por qué debería molestarme contigo? —preguntó Oliver, verdaderamente interesado en la respuesta.

Los pómulos de Barry se colorearon de un ligero tono de rosa. Rehuyó la mirada del candidato, fijándola en un punto lejano al otro lado de la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—Uhm, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono no parecías demasiado contento cuando mencioné a William —explicó, hablando lento, dándose la oportunidad de seleccionar cada una de sus palabras con precisión—. No creí que te hiciera gracia que hablara con Samantha.  

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco: estaba demasiado narcotizado para hablar de eso en ese momento de manera coherente, pero tenía que intentarlo. De hecho, quizá los calmantes ayudaran a que su cerebro se sintiera menos a la defensiva, a que fuera menos patán.

—La última vez que hablamos por teléfono —dijo, hablando lento también, pero por motivos completamente distintos a los de Barry—, fui un idiota. No fue mi intención ser cortante contigo y sé que debí aclarar la situación antes, pero... fue más fácil dejarme llevar por la corriente que buscar las palabras correctas para… disculparme. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que puedo ser un poco… abrasivo en épocas de estrés.

Barry sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo con atención.

—Tú vives el estrés a mil por hora, Ollie. A veces no tengo idea de si estás jugando o si en verdad te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama —explicó, suspirando, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios—. En realidad no creo que debas disculparte por algo —admitió—. Creo que fuimos ambos: dejamos que las cosas subieran de proporción antes de intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Oliver estuvo de acuerdo.

—Para haber sido nuestra primera rencilla como pareja, fue bastante patética —comentó, esperanzado, intentando cambiar el tinte grisáceo de la plática.

Barry rió. Objetivo: alcanzado.

— ¿Qué hay de las peleas entre Flecha Verde y Flash? —se aventuró.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—Irrelevantes entre Oliver Queen y Barry Allen —aclaró.

— ¿Y de aquella vez que discutimos porque llegué tarde a nuestra cita y dejaste en claro lo _mucho_ que odiabas mi impuntualidad? En esa ocasión creí que me estrangularías delante de todo el restaurante —no estaba mintiendo, Oliver lo supo por el destello en su mirada.

— _Amo_ tu cuello. Jamás te estrangularía con el propósito de lastimarte. Menos ante un público.

Barry enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás intentando decirme que tienes un fetiche hipoxifilico? —preguntó, curioso.

—La respuesta depende de si me dejarías intentarlo alguna vez…

Barry se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando el color se deslizó desde su cuello, por sus mejillas, hasta alcanzar las raíces de su cabello castaño, ligeramente despeinado.

—Ya me robas el aliento —contestó, hablando entre sus dedos. Oliver quiso echarse a reír, pero sólo consiguió hacer una pequeña mueca—. Pero, _sí_. Te dejaría. Aunque primero debería advertirte que la vulnerabilidad de un Velocista se encuentra en la tráquea. Puede ser divertido que mi novio lo sepa, pero no lo es tanto cuando se trata de Zoom o del Rey Tiburón —se encogió de hombros para quitarle peso a sus palabras, pero Oliver notó la impotencia reflejada en su cara.

De pronto, la conversación se tornó gris nuevamente.

Oliver volvió a ofrecerle la mano y, en esa ocasión, Barry la sujetó, anclándose al roce de su piel como si fuera un salvavidas.

Hubo una pausa. El único sonido en la habitación fue el ruido de las máquinas conectadas a Oliver y el susurro de sus respiraciones.

En sí, su discusión no había sido patética —ni siquiera había sido una discusión _per se,_ pero sí había generado los efectos de una—: lo patético había sido tener que recibir una bala en el hombro para ponerle solución.

Oliver sabía que él se enamoraba fácil y rápido de aquellas personas a las que decidía confiarles su corazón: le había ocurrido con Laurel, Shado, Taiana… incluso un poco con Sara, McKenna y Helena, pero todo con Barry se sentía _diferente_. Como si _por fin_ hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela.

Sabía que valía la pena pelear por él, destrozar todos sus muros por él y su relación. Y sabía que Barry haría lo mismo por él.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? —preguntó con un susurro.

Barry asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes que te amo?

—Sí, lo sé. También sabes que confío en ti, ¿cierto? Que todas las puertas de mi vida están abiertas para ti.

—Sí —aclaró Barry, sonriendo con sorpresa—. ¿Y tú? Sabes que pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudar un solo instante, ¿cierto? Incluso la de Iris, Joe, Wally, mi padre, que son lo más preciado para mí aparte de ti.

Oliver cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Lo sé —respondió, levantando la mano de Barry con delicadeza y atrayéndola hacia sus labios, obligándolo a estirarse para poder depositar un tierno beso sobre sus nudillos—. Por eso quiero que sepas que no me molesta o incomoda hablar de William y Samantha contigo. William es mi hijo y espero poder conocerlo mejor, ser… al menos su amigo, ya que su madre cree que mi vida es demasiado turbulenta para decirle que soy su padre —explicó. Barry hizo ademán de protestar ante su afirmación, pero Oliver negó con la cabeza, silenciándolo—. Ella tiene razón, Barry. Que estemos teniendo ésta conversación mientras estoy convaleciendo en una cama de hospital es la prueba de eso.

Barry suspiró.

—Quiero que sepas que creo que serías un padre fenomenal —le dijo con total seguridad, haciéndolo sonreír—. William tiene suerte de tenerte en su vida aunque no sepa quién eres en realidad. Es… un buen niño.

Oliver enarcó las cejas y un rubor volvió a expandirse por las mejillas de Barry, que se removió, incómodo, en su asiento.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el hombre en la cama, interesado en la respuesta.

El efecto de la morfina había comenzado a disiparse y sentía la cabeza menos embotada que antes. No era la primera vez que se encontraba herido en un hospital, por supuesto, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y la sensación le provocaba un estado de alerta indomable que parecía navegarle por debajo de la piel, siguiendo la corriente de su sangre. Hubiera preferido recuperarse en su departamento o en la camilla de su guarida, pero no podía decirle eso a los médicos, así que le tocaba aguantarse y rechinar los dientes al respecto.

—Ambos vivimos en la misma ciudad —respondió Barry, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque a leguas se notaba que estaba tenso. Oliver masajeó su mano con sus dedos, intentando conseguir que se relajara de nuevo—, nos hemos encontrado un par de veces. Vamos, incluso he saludado a Samantha. Es una buena mujer.

Lo era y Oliver le había arruinado la vida. Le dolía pensar en todo lo que ella había tenido que cambiar en su estilo de vida gracias a su embarazo, a él no queriendo hacerse responsable y a Moira pagándole para decirle que había perdido al bebé. Ojalá pudiera encontrar una manera de remunerarle todo ese dolor, y a William, el haber vivido ocho años sin un padre.

Al pensar en eso, se sintió como basura. ¿Por qué no había podido ser más responsable en el pasado? ¿Por qué había tenido que ir al infierno y volver a la tierra para aprender a ser un hombre de bien?

—Es una buena persona —acordó, mirando el techo sumergido en sombras, deseando hacerse uno con ellas. Estaba seguro de que una mujer como Laurel hubiera ido hasta las últimas consecuencias para asegurarse de que un sujeto como él se mantuviera lejos de su hijo, sobre todo después de ser sobornada por Moira, pero Samantha le había dado una oportunidad, a su manera. Estaba agradecido por eso. Sabía que era lo único a lo que podía aspirar, por el momento.

Barry asintió con la cabeza, clavando la mirada en las sábanas de hilo blanco que cubrían la cama.

—Creo que serías un gran ejemplo para William, también —dijo, hablando despacio otra vez—. Ya va por buen camino, pero sería genial que pudieras… es decir… —negó con la cabeza, levantando la mirada para observar a su novio, que había fruncido el ceño—. Tener ocho años es difícil, ¿sabes? Yo recuerdo todo ese acoso escolar por el que tuve que pasar a esa edad, e incluso años después de la primaria, y siento escalofríos recorriéndome la espalda. Hoy en día es más fácil tomar el mal camino que hace dieciocho años.

Oliver rió despectivamente por la nariz.

—Tal vez fue todo ese acoso escolar lo que te convirtió en el gran héroe que eres hoy —dijo, sin querer confesar que él, a los ocho años, había sido un bravucón. Luego, al entrar a la pubertad, comenzó su etapa de gigoló y prefirió ir tras las faldas de las chicas que aterrorizar a sus compañeros de clase junto a Tommy y otros secuaces.

—Tal vez —aceptó Barry.

 — ¿Hay algo más sobre Ciudad Central que deba saber? —preguntó. Quería saber si la rivalidad fraternal entre su novio y Wally West había mejorado y si Cisco había tenido la oportunidad de probar el nuevo chaleco kevlar del que le había hablado la última vez que había pisado los Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Ni por asomo imaginó la respuesta de Barry.

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó el hombre, emocionado—. Me mudé.

—

Cuando lo dieron de alta del hospital, Thea se aseguró de tener una camioneta esperando por él en la puerta trasera del edificio para evitar a la prensa, aunque Oliver sabía que no podría evadir las entrevistas durante mucho tiempo: todo el mundo estaba ansioso por escuchar las declaraciones del candidato que había salvado la vida de una pequeña niña de siete años poniéndose en la línea de fuego sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se sentía asqueado: lo único que la ciudad esperaba de él era Pan y Circo gracias a Damien Darhk, de quien no habían tenido noticias desde el atentado, por lo que Oliver mantenía la guardia alta.

Subió al vehículo, sintiéndose inútil al tener que lidiar con su brazo herido en cabestrillo, pero tranquilo al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y verse protegido por vidrios polarizados.

Diggle estaba al volante.

—Es bueno verte en una pieza, viejo amigo —dijo, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor mientras giraba la llave en la ignición para poner el carro en marcha.

Oliver correspondió la sonrisa a pesar de su palidez.

Barry había vuelto la noche anterior a Ciudad Central, al recibir una llamada de Cisco alertándolo sobre un asalto meta-humano a una joyería, pero había prometido volver al salir del trabajo. Según le había dicho, el edificio departamental donde estaba su nuevo hogar se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Central, peligrosamente cerca de Iron Heights, pero también de Ciudad Star.

Algo cálido comenzó a bullir en el estómago de Oliver al pensar en eso: Barry estaba cada vez más cerca de él y, aunque el hombre no le había querido decir el motivo de su mudanza, Oliver sabía que tenía que ver con él. Con las ganas de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Mientras Diggle conducía por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, llevándolo a su departamento, aprovechó la oportunidad para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Barry, preguntándole si todo había salido bien con el meta-humano y si quería cenar con él esa noche, y otro a Samantha para decirle que todo en su operación había salido bien y preguntarle por el estado de William.

Barry fue el primero en responder: había apresado al meta-humano, encerrándolo en una de las cápsulas del ducto subterráneo de Laboratorios S.T.A.R y, sí, quería cenar con él, pero más le valía cocinar como si fuera a alimentar a un regimiento, porque llegaría a Ciudad Star muerto de hambre.

Oliver prefirió no pensar en cómo rayos iba a cocinar teniendo un brazo fuera de combate, pero, si podía hacer pasar a un hombre por muerto con sólo cortar el flujo de oxígeno a su cerebro con un simple movimiento de los brazos, supuso que manejar una espátula y un sartén con una sola mano no sería tarea complicada.

La respuesta de Samantha nubló un poco la algarabía que le había dado el mensaje de Barry: se alegraba de que su herida de bala no le hubiera traído complicaciones y de que lo hubieran dado de alta del hospital. En cuanto a William… no sabía qué hacer, ya que, desde hace unas semanas, el niño había estado teniendo problemas en la escuela con un chico recién transferido y esa mañana habían tenido _otro_ —Oliver hizo una mueca al leer esa palabra— altercado físico, que había terminado con William en la enfermería, luciendo un despampanante ojo morado. Desde ese momento, el niño se había negado a hablar con su madre, que comenzaba a desesperarse.

Oliver cerró los ojos y colocó la palma de su mano sana en su frente, sintiendo alivio ante el contacto de sus dedos fríos.

— ¿Todo bien ahí atrás, Oliver? —preguntó Diggle, mirándolo por el espejo con preocupación.

Oliver se apresuró a pensar.

En una mentira.

Una justificación.

Abrió los ojos y borró el mensaje de texto de Samantha de su móvil, sólo por seguridad.

—Sí, todo bien, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes, Dig: necesito viajar a Ciudad Central. Barry tuvo problemas con un meta-humano anoche y quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien con él —dijo, mirando al hombre a los ojos a través del espejo.

Guardaron silencio un instante. Entonces, Diggle puso los ojos en blanco mientras giraba el volante para enfilar la calle donde se encontraba el edificio en el que Oliver vivía.

— ¿Quién diría que siendo el hombre más veloz que existe aún hay personas allá afuera capaces de darle pelea? —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Oliver correspondió el gesto, apresurándose a escribir un mensaje de texto nuevo para Barry, alertándolo de que necesitaba que fuera su coartada, ya que estaba seguro de que Diggle se empeñaría en llevarlo hasta Ciudad Central.

La respuesta de Barry fue igual de rápida que la anterior, pero más desanimada, aunque no por los motivos correctos:

 _« ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó derrotar a ese sujeto? Menos de dos minutos, Ollie. Fue todo un record. ¿Cómo se supone que finja que un sujeto al que Cisco apodó_ Blond Ferret _me dio una paliza?»._

Oliver suspiró.

Diggle entró al estacionamiento de su edificio departamental y se estacionó en su lugar designado.

 _«Sé creativo»_ le envió a Barry a toda velocidad.

_«Aún cocinarás para mí, ¿cierto?»._

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios a pesar del vacío que sentía en el estómago desde que había leído el mensaje de texto de Samantha.

—

La idea de Barry de _ser creativo,_ fue ponerse un collarín cervical. Oliver hizo una mueca al verlo, aunque el sentimiento de decepción que lo embargó ante la poca imaginación de su novio se evaporó cuando Dig pareció tomar enserio sus heridas falsas.

—Entonces ese meta-humano en verdad te puso las cosas difíciles, ¿no, Barry? —preguntó, entrando al nuevo departamento del velocista detrás de Oliver y dejando la maleta de correas de éste en un sillón blanco de aspecto increíblemente cómodo.

Oliver tenía que admitir que el lugar era impresionante y cálido, decorado de una manera que, _sin dudas,_ era del estilo de ambos. Barry había elegido un departamento que también lo haría sentir a él como en casa y eso hizo que el sentimiento cálido se expandiera por su estómago nuevamente; Barry podía usar los collarines más ridículos del mundo si quería, Oliver se lo permitiría.

—Ah, sí, algo así —respondió el velocista, sonriendo con nerviosismo. (Oliver quiso darle un _amoroso_ puntapié)—. Es decir, sólo fue una pequeña lesión cervical. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Diggle le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Oliver, que se encogió de hombros… y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque eso lanzó una punzada de dolor a su hombro herido. Barry se percató de su gesto y corrió hacia su maleta, hurgando en ella para sacar el frasco de analgésicos y ofrecerle un par junto a un vaso con agua, todo, en menos de cinco segundos, aunque, era cierto, con el collarín sus movimientos eran menos definidos que cuando corría con el cuello libre.

Raaaaro.

Oliver tomó las pastillas de la mano de Barry y las acompañó con un pequeño sorbo de agua. El velocista le sonrió y Oliver se inclinó para besarlo en la comisura de la boca.

A pesar de ser Flecha Verde y Flash, seguían siendo humanos comunes y corrientes: lo peor era que había momentos en los que juntos, no hacían uno. No quería ni pensar todo lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Diggle en ese momento.

Barry le quitó el vaso con agua de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina, caminando a una velocidad regular y con las mejillas de color rosa.

Oliver se masajeó los ojos con los dedos y fue a sentarse al cómodo sillón blanco, junto a su maleta. Recorrer una distancia de quinientas millas tras salir del hospital no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, aparentemente.

—Bien, amigo, te dejo en buenas manos —dijo Diggle, acercándose a él para despedirse con un apretón de manos—, pero te advierto que a Thea y a Laurel no les va a hacer gracia saber que volviste a Ciudad Central tan pronto.

—Lo sé —aceptó Oliver, a sabiendas de que tendría que soportar la ira de las mujeres, pero lo haría si de esa manera podía estar cerca de William cuando éste más lo necesitaba. Quería estar ahí para él, para poder aconsejarlo y ayudarlo a salir adelante.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate. Hasta luego, Barry —se despidió el hombre, caminando hacia la puerta del departamento. Barry sacudió la mano desde la cocina al otro lado de la sala y, apenas vio la puerta del departamento cerrándose tras Diggle, se movió a toda velocidad para quitarse el collarín y arrojarlo sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Esas cosas son del diablo —dijo, viendo el collarín con repulsión al sentarse junto a su novio.

—Estoy familiarizado con su uso y sí, no son divertidos —dijo Oliver, intentando hacer su cansancio a un lado para ponerse de pie. No había ido a Ciudad Central a jugar. Había ido ahí para ver a su hijo—. Supongo que no mentías cuando dijiste que la tráquea era el punto débil de un velocista.  

Barry negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombro sano de Oliver para obligarlo a mantenerse sentado en el sillón.

— ¿Irás a casa de los Clayton? —preguntó.

Oliver asintió.

—Para eso vine —respondió.

Barry se levantó y, en medio del remolino de colores de la Fuerza de Velocidad, se movió de la sala a su habitación en un segundo, yendo a recolectar algo que dejó caer sobre las piernas de Oliver sin previo aviso, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara mientras él se volvía a sentar a su lado, adoptando la misma postura de antes, luciendo como si nunca se hubiera movido.

Oliver estaba familiarizado con la Fuerza de Velocidad del hombre, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de sorprenderse ante ella.

Observó con atención lo que Barry había dejado caer sobre sus piernas: una caja de cartón envuelta en papel de embalaje.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tomando el objeto y observándolo con cierta desconfianza, algo que solía hacer por default.

—Un regalo para William —respondió Barry con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te conté que el otro día Cisco y yo lo vimos con uno de sus amigos en la juguetería y _en verdad_ parecía querer una figura de acción de Flash, así que decidí comprarle ésta. Para animarlo. ¿Te parece bien?

Oliver no sabía qué pensar. Por un instante, su cerebro se quedó en blanco. Sí, si lo consideraba, esa podía ser una buena manera de animar a un niño decaído que era fanático del superhéroe de su ciudad.

—Yo, ah… sí —tartamudeó, sintiéndose ridículo. Un rubor espeso le cubrió las mejillas y Barry se echó a reír antes de empinarse para besarlo en la mandíbula. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Oliver, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado—. Gracias, Barry.

—Oh, es algo insignificante, Oliver. Si quieres que sea sincero, estas figuras me parecen aterradoras. Son como pequeños clones de mí, no entiendo cómo un niño podría querer una, pero si a William le gustan, entonces espero que ésta lo haga feliz —se puso de pie a toda velocidad. Oliver sospechaba que tener su propio departamento había hecho maravillas por su seguridad—. ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Oliver hizo una mueca y miró su brazo herido con decepción. La Fuerza de Velocidad nunca lo había hecho vomitar como a Dig, pero le parecía incómoda. No quería saber cómo se sentiría tener un solo brazo para sujetarse del velocista—. Seré cuidadoso, te lo prometo.

—No me preocupa eso —mintió, levantándose y sujetando la caja envuelta contra su pecho. Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro. Te dejo en casa de los Clayton y después de eso iré al supermercado: no creas que olvidé que vas a cocinar para mí.

Oliver _intentó_ hacer una mueca. Barry lo sujetó y se echó a correr antes de que pudiera terminar el gesto.


	8. Chapter 8

En cuanto Samantha abrió la puerta de la casa, William entró hecho un torbellino; arrojó su mochila con descuido al suelo y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para encerrarse en su habitación. Se arrojó sobre la cama, cayendo sobre un cúmulo de mantas enredadas, y hundió la cara en la almohada, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió en el párpado del ojo izquierdo, que estaba hinchado y de color púrpura.

Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió: de nuevo, había cometido un error y eso le dolía más que el golpe que Charlie le había asestado en la cara.

Todo había comenzado como de costumbre, con el niño pelirrojo acercándose a Jake y él para molestarlos, pero las cosas subieron de tono cuando los dos niños se percataron de que la fanfarronería de Charlie sólo era una distracción para que uno de sus secuaces tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse a la mochila de Jake sin ser visto y tomar la figura de Flash, que sobresalía del bolso delantero a medio cerrar. Para cuando William y su amigo por fin notaron lo que había ocurrido, la figura ya estaba en manos de Charlie que, graznando de alegría, había corrido al otro lado del salón de clases para ocultarse tras el muro protector formado por los cuerpos de todos sus compinches, que se desternillaban de risa y bloqueaban con empujones los intentos de Jake de recuperar lo que le había sido robado.

— ¿Quieres tu muñeco? —Preguntó Charlie, riendo con sorna, estirando el cuello para poder contemplar el rostro de angustia de Jake por encima del hombro de uno de sus amigos—. ¿Por qué no vienes por él, idiota? —propuso con deleite al escuchar el tinte cruel de sus propias palabras.

El resto del grupo estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio. Algunos niños soltaban risitas nerviosas, sin saber qué hacer, otros, preferían mantenerse al margen de la situación, arrebujándose en sus sillas y evitando por encima de todas las cosas hacer contacto visual con el montón de bravucones como si éstos fueran depredadores en vez de niños de ocho años.

Jake comenzó a hipar. Charlie rió, con su rostro pecoso sonrojado por la emoción, algo que le confería el aspecto de un tomate rabioso. William nunca había conocido a alguien a quien lastimar a otros le provocara semejante estado de éxtasis.

Por un momento, pensó en llamar a la profesora, pero ésta había tenido que abandonar el salón de clases para responder una llamada telefónica en la oficina principal e ir por ella hasta allá le tomaría varios minutos _vitales_ en su situación, pues estaba seguro de que Charlie pensaba hacer algo horrible con el juguete de su amigo, que había caído en un ataque de nervios y, llorando a todo pulmón, se había aferrado a su brazo como si William fuera un salvavidas capaz de mantenerlo a flote en medio de un océano turbulento.

En ese momento, sintiendo el palpitar de cada uno de los golpes que había recibido, William deseó poder regresar en el tiempo para decirle a su amigo que fuera más valiente y se hiciera cargo de sus propios asuntos porque, aunque sus intenciones habían sido buenas, lo habían perjudicado mucho ante los ojos de la profesora, la directora y su madre y estaba harto de ver esa expresión decepcionada en el rostro de los adultos a su alrededor.

Él no quería ser el villano de la historia, deseaba ser el héroe, pero, cada vez que lo intentaba, el resultado era el contrario y eso lo había mantenido sumergido en un constante estado de confusión desde aquel día en que le había pegado a Charlie intentando defenderse de su hostigamiento, desde el momento en el que consideró la posibilidad de _hurtar_ la figura de Flash que el niño y su madre olvidaron en Jitters y se percató de que el amigo de Oliver — ¿y de su madre? —había estado ahí, contemplándolo todo desde primera fila. Desde ese día, se iba a la cama sintiendo pánico al pensar en la posibilidad de que el hombre le contara a su madre lo que lo había visto hacer o imaginando la posibilidad de que se lo dijera a Oliver y éste, a Samantha. De una u otra forma, las cosas saldrían igual de mal para él, porque estaba seguro de que su madre no quería tener a un pequeño ladronzuelo por hijo y de que sus acciones no le harían ninguna gracia a pesar de que William había logrado arrepentirse en el último momento.

—Enserio, Jake, si quieres tu estúpido muñeco, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir aquí y tomarlo, nadie te lo está impidiendo —había blofeado Charlie, provocando una oleada de carcajadas de parte de sus amigos, que se cruzaron de brazos, fingiendo que harían nada en caso de que Jake decidiera caer en la trampa y acercarse a ellos intentando recuperar el figurín de Flash.

William recordó la sensación de ira bulléndole en el estómago, el presentimiento de que terminaría escupiendo ácido si no hacía algo para _ayudar._ Sollozó, manchando la funda de la almohada de lágrimas y flujo nasal. Ese había sido el engaño de su propia mente: él sólo había querido _ayudar._ Porque sabía que lo que Charlie hacía estaba mal y, si él no era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta por sí mismo, alguien se lo tenía que enseñar…

Recordó haberse abalanzado sobre el grupo de niños como una jabalina, lanzando patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra para quitarles la oportunidad de reaccionar. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que eso sólo lo metería en más problemas? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso al instinto que le cosquilleó bajo la piel diciéndole que no se entrometiera y dejara que un adulto se hiciera cargo de la situación?

A decir verdad, por un momento se sintió victorioso, viendo las caras de espanto de los niños, que no habían esperado su reacción y se dispersaron al recibir los primeros golpes, pero luego se percató de su equivocación: Charlie _sí_ había previsto sus acciones y, apenas lo vio acercarse a él, le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado, acertándole justo en el ojo con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor había sido abismal. William recordaba haber trastabillado hacia atrás, lloriqueando, antes de tropezar con la mochila de uno de sus compañeros de clase y caer al suelo de espaldas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. En ese instante, todo se volvió confuso, ya que no podía prestar atención a su entorno estando tirado en el suelo como una tortuga volteada, con la cara firmemente sujeta entre sus manos y con todos los receptores nerviosos de su cuerpo diciéndole a su cerebro « ¡Aquí hay dolor!».

Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió a Jake rugiendo de furia antes de seguir sus pasos y lanzarse sobre Charlie para sujetarlo por los hombros y empujarlo contra el librero a sus espaldas. Una cascada de libros de todos los pesos, colores y tamaños cayó sobre los cráneos de ambos, haciéndolos gritar. William intentó soportar el escozor que sentía en la cara para levantarse y ayudar a su amigo, pero alguien lo sujetó de los hombros, obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo mientras otra persona le daba puntapiés en las piernas.

En un segundo, por la estupidez de un niño que no sabía contener sus impulsos —Charlie, se trataba de Charlie, no de… de acuerdo, quizá William tampoco sabía contenerlos, aunque hacía un esfuerzo—, el salón de clases había pasado del pragmático orden común al caos total.

Cuando la profesora por fin volvió, luciendo despeinada y agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón con tacones de aguja, a William no le sorprendió oírla gritar como posesa, intentando controlarlos nuevamente. Al final, la directora también tuvo que hacer una aparición.

William, Jake, Charlie y sus amigos fueron llevados a la dirección, donde la secretaria llamó a sus padres para citarlos de manera urgente. Mientras esperaban a los adultos, la enfermera de la escuela le echó un vistazo a cada uno de ellos, decidiendo que William se había llevado la peor parte y ordenándole sujetar una compresa fría sobre su ojo, cuyo párpado se había hinchado al grado de ya no poderlo abrir o cerrar.

Jake, a su lado, lloraba bajito, limpiándose las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que dejara la figura en casa —dijo con voz entrecortada, hablando entre sollozos—, pero… pero… —Charlie le dio una patada, estirándose por encima de las piernas de William para alcanzarlo. Jake soltó un grito ahogado.

—Sí, debiste dejar ese estúpido juguete en tu casa —siseó, resollando como un rinoceronte a punto de embestir a su presa—. Ahora estamos metidos en éste problema por _tu_ culpa, tarado.

William puso _el ojo_ en blanco —porque el otro estaba del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong— y se negó a rebatir las palabras del niño pelirrojo incluso cuando Jake buscó su apoyo con la mirada.

Charlie era un imbécil y William lo odiaba casi tanto como a los vegetales, pero _tenía razón_ , a pesar de que sólo estaba intentando responsabilizar a Jake por lo que _él_ había hecho: si hubiera dejado la _tonta_ figura en su casa como le había sugerido hace semanas, Charlie jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de robarla y meterlos en ese lío.

De nuevo, se sintió confundido.

Cuando Samantha llegó a la escuela, pálida como la nieve y temblando de pies a cabeza, William se negó a hablar con ella también, a pesar de que sabía que estaba aterrorizada, preocupada por el enorme moretón que tenía en el rostro y por el trabajo que le costaba ponerse de pie.

Por más que trató, William se vio incapaz de mirar a la mujer a la cara. Porque la vergüenza lo estaba asfixiando, pero no entendía muy bien porqué: él no había hecho nada malo. De hecho, había estado intentando hacer algo _bueno,_ ¿entonces porque se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes?

 _Todo_ en él… se sentía… de pronto… como un _problema_.

Samantha lo llevó al médico al terminar de hablar con la directora; William no respondió ninguna de las preguntas que el hombre le hizo, sólo señaló con el dedo los lugares donde le dolía y se dejó revisar sin quejarse. Cuando el hombre intentó darle una chupeta al terminar la consulta, William no la aceptó.

No merecía caramelos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tirado boca abajo sobre su cama, llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto y sintiendo el estómago revuelto y adolorido, escuchando a su madre taconear de un lado a otro por la sala, imaginándola con el ceño fruncido y haciendo molinetes con las manos, como la había visto la tarde después de que Oliver los visitara por primera vez.

En ésta ocasión, la directora lo suspendió una semana de las actividades escolares, al igual que a Jake, Charlie y su pandilla. Imaginar los próximos siete días libres de Charlie se sintió como una caricia veraniega en su cara magullada, pero… el prospecto de volver al aula el octavo día lo aterró al grado de hacerlo sentir como si alguien le hubiera dado un gancho al hígado.

No quería regresar a la escuela si eso significaba encontrarse con Charlie otra vez. Ni siquiera le importaba Jake —estaba molesto con él, aunque sabía que no había sido su culpa lo que había pasado: todo el mundo cometía pequeños errores y el de Jake había sido bastante humano e infantil. William no podía cargar el peso de una tontería insignificante en sus hombros—: sólo quería mantenerse lejos de Charlie Barrett y sus bravucones. De sus afrentas verbales que cada vez se sentían más y más ciertas y de sus puños, que golpeaban con la fuerza de tractores.

Cambió su postura sobre la cama, acostándose sobre la parte menos adolorida de su cuerpo y alejando las mantas enredadas con patadas. Haciendo ruidos nasales, comenzó a planear la manera en la que le diría a su madre que no quería volver a la escuela. Tenía que encontrar una buena justificación, un motivo que ella no pudiera debatir, pero tenía la mente tan embotada, que no logró encontrar uno aparte de «Le tengo miedo a Charlie Barrett y quiero estar lo más lejos posible de él».

En ese momento no se le ocurrió que esa _era_ la excusa más aceptable y viable.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa. William cerró los ojos los tres segundos que duró el campaneo del timbre, una conocida melodía que en ese momento le puso los pelos de punta. No quería saber de quién se trataba ni sus motivos para visitar su casa. Sólo quería que se hiciera de noche para que los rayos de sol, anaranjados, esperanzados y joviales como la Fuerza de Velocidad de Flash, desaparecieran tras los edificios de la ciudad y dieran paso a la oscuridad.

En ese momento, se sentía sumergido en tinieblas. Tenía miedo, estaba desesperanzado y sentía mucho dolor, físico y emocional. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos, quedarse dormido y dejar todo atrás.

Escuchó las voces amortiguadas de Samantha y el visitante misterioso provenientes del primer piso de la casa; hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlas y arrebujarse en su soledad, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo cuando la conversación se trasladó al corredor del segundo piso de la casa y continuó justo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

 _No, por favor,_ no. _¡Largo!_ Pensó, exhausto, estirando una mano para pellizcar el borde de su edredón y cubrirse con él como si fuera una crisálida.

—…sólo, _por favor,_ no lo arruines —escuchó decir a su madre—. Estoy poniendo mis últimas esperanzas en ti, porque enserio, _enserio,_ no sé qué hacer. Si… acepta hablar contigo, ¿podrías…?

—No te preocupes —dijo una voz que William no logró reconocer desde el interior de su iglú de mantas, pero sonaba familiar y pacífica—. Te mantendré al tanto.

—Gracias, Oliver.

_Oh._

De nuevo, William se sintió confundido: ¿quería hablar con el _amigo_ de su madre sobre sus problemas escolares? No vio por qué debería hacerlo, pero, si Samantha lo estaba llamando «su última esperanza», en verdad debía estar desesperada para recurrir a él.

Antes de que terminara de desenmarañar sus emociones, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y encogió las piernas contra su pecho, sintiendo ramalazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo; los soportó triturando su labio inferior con los dientes.

—William —dijo Oliver con voz serena—, ¿puedo entrar?

William guardó silencio, con el corazón latiéndole como loco en la garganta. Escuchó la perilla de la puerta moviéndose y las bisagras rechinando. _¡Maldición!_

Oliver caminó por su habitación con lentitud, pisando el suelo de madera con cuidado, como había hecho la primera vez que había ido ahí. De nuevo, William tuvo la impresión de que el hombre se comportaba como si hubiera entrado a la guarida de una pantera y se preguntaba por qué era así. ¿Había algo en la habitación de William que lo intimidaba o se portaba de esa manera tan extraña en todas las recámaras a las que entraba?

La esquina inferior de su cama se hundió bajo el peso del hombre, que se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Así que… tu madre me contó lo que ocurrió hoy en tu escuela, William. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso? —preguntó, con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Con la frente pegada a la almohada, ovillado boca abajo en su cama y cubierto de pies a cabeza con las mantas, el niño hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que para Oliver debía lucir como una especie de oruga gigante sacudiéndose de un lado a otro.

Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que el hombre riera por lo bajo. William enarcó la ceja de su ojo sano y estiró una mano para abrir con los dedos una pequeña grieta en su capullo de edredones: Oliver estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la mirada fija en el muro que tenía delante. Lucía pálido, cansado y, a juzgar por el objeto que sujetaba uno de sus brazos contra su pecho —William nunca había visto uno fuera de las caricaturas e, incluso ahí, eran pañuelos, no esa _cosa_ increíble que Oliver estaba usando—, también estaba herido.

Ese pensamiento bastó para que William pusiera los ojos como platos y decidiera abandonar su refugio, arrodillándose en la cama a pesar de las punzadas que aún sentía en las piernas y haciendo las mantas a un lado, arrojándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Los ojos azules de Oliver se centraron en él en un segundo. Había una mueca casi imperceptible en sus facciones que le hizo recordar al niño el aspecto horrible de su ojo morado. La vergüenza volvió e intentó apartar la mirada pero, percatándose de que ya era tarde, decidió arrastrar la atención de Oliver de su cara golpeada a su propio brazo lastimado.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad. 

Oliver bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, guardando silencio durante largos segundos mientras meditaba su respuesta. El cabestro era de un bonito color azul claro que parecía destellar en contraste con el color café oscuro de la chaqueta de cuero que estaba usando.

—A veces, cuando ocurren cosas que no planeamos con antelación y que nos toman por sorpresa, podemos llamarlas _accidentes_ —dijo, aunque no parecía convencido de sus palabras.

William ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Tuviste un accidente? —inquirió.

—Algo así —contestó Oliver—. Hace unos días hubo un… _problema_ durante un evento organizado por mi equipo de campaña. Algunas personas resultaron heridas, entre ellas, yo.

William se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama para ver el brazo de Oliver de cerca.

—Pero vas a estar bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con verdadera preocupación tiñéndole la voz.

—Con el tiempo… —murmuró Oliver y su rostro ensombreció. Era casi la misma expresión desolada que William había visto en su madre las últimas semanas y se preguntó si esa sería una característica de la adultez: lucir triste en los momentos menos esperados. 

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó. Tal vez eso era lo que lo había entristecido. Él también estaba sintiendo dolor físico en esos momentos y vaya que se sentía deprimido.

— _Físicamente_ , no —respondió el hombre con un hilo de voz, luego, señaló con el mentón la cara de William—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Ese moretón se ve bastante… _inflamado_ —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca—. Dime que el chico que te molestó se llevó uno igual, al menos.

William frunció los labios, removiéndose, incómodo, sobre la cama. Se sentó en posición de loto junto a Oliver, que giró un poco su torso para poder seguir viéndolo a la cara.

—Mi amigo le golpeó la cabeza contra un librero y creo que le salió un chichón —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Debía ser esa maldita _buena suerte_ de la gente _mala_ : todo les salía bien, incluso cuando parecía que no era así. Charlie era un pequeño desgraciado, pero nunca parecía sufrir por nada. Ni por sus acciones ni por las consecuencias de éstas.

William volvió a preguntarse si ser bueno valía la pena, ya que ser malo parecía traerle a la gente más beneficios. Es decir, si él hubiera sido malo el otro día y no cobarde, ahora tendría una figura de Flash entre sus manos…

Oliver sonrió al escucharlo.

—Me da gusto —dijo, sorprendiendo al niño y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? William estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos tuvieran siempre la misma opinión, así que había supuesto que Oliver le diría lo mismo que Samantha, la profesora y la directora: «la violencia no es una solución», pero, al parecer, el hombre era diferente…

— ¿Te da gusto? —preguntó William, sin poder sacar la sorpresa de su voz.

El rostro de Oliver hizo una mueca graciosa, como si hubiera chupado un limón, pero intentara contener la reacción de sus músculos faciales, luego, cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

—Escucha, William, no quiero que pienses que estoy orgulloso por lo que pasó hoy en tu salón de clases. No lo estoy. Pero soy un fiel creyente de que, a veces, las personas no tenemos otra opción, así que tomamos las decisiones conforme aparecen frente a nosotros y en ocasiones no tenemos la oportunidad de analizarlas a fondo. En ese momento pueden parecernos las mejores y, tiempo después, las peores, pero todo depende de la situación en la que nos encontremos. Aunque el resultado no haya sido el mejor ni para ti ni para tus compañeros de clase, me alegra que eligieras defenderte y también a tus amigos.

»—Me desagrada la idea de que en una escuela se desate éste nivel de violencia, pero sé que los seres humanos somos criaturas de hábitos: somos violentos si nos enseñan a serlo. Samantha me habló de _Charlie Barrett_ —dijo el nombre como si estuviera a punto de soltar un escupitajo y eso hizo reír a William, que estaba atento a cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca del hombre, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo seguir el hilo de la conversación. Lo único que estaba entendiendo era que Oliver Queen era _increíble_ —. Al parecer es uno de esos niños mimados a los que sus padres les han enseñado que pueden tomar el mundo en sus manos y hacer con él lo que les plazca sin pensar en nadie más. Es una lástima, ¿sabes? Porque Charlie es joven y estúpido y está listo para absorber las malas enseñanzas de sus padres como una esponja absorbe el agua de una bañera y eso, a la larga, será contraproducente para él y las personas que lo rodean…

»— ¿Has escuchado una frase que dice que una manzana podrida pudre a las demás? —preguntó, mirando a William a los ojos con una profundidad con la que ningún adulto lo había visto antes. William se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza: esa era otra de las frases que la tía-abuela Gretel solía decirle al contarle sus historias y, en ese momento, lo hizo feliz haberla escuchado con atención. A lo mejor, sabiendo ese tipo de frases, se convertiría en un sujeto tan _cool_ como Oliver—. Bien, pues Charlie es la manzana podrida de ésta analogía y, si las personas responsables de él no aprenden a controlarlo, pronto pudrirá a otros niños con su cadena de malas enseñanzas, ¿comprendes?

William volvió a asentir, quizá con más emoción de la necesaria.

— ¡Creo que ya comenzó! —exclamó, recordando los primeros días de Charlie en su salón de clases, cómo había mantenido un perfil bajo al principio y había sido encantador con todo el mundo, adquiriendo información de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase que después había utilizado para componer frases hirientes en su contra—. Se robó a todos mis amigos en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y los… los _cambió._ Antes, ellos eran agradables y les gustaban las mismas cosas que a Jake, mi mejor amigo, y a mí; solíamos jugar a ser superhéroes en el descanso y admirábamos a Flash, pero ahora siempre se reúnen en una esquina del patio durante el receso, sólo hablan de cosas extrañas, como programas de televisión y páginas de internet para gente adulta y, el resto del tiempo, se burlan de los demás, incluso de los profesores.

Oliver hizo una mueca de dolor —William no supo si fue por su brazo herido o por lo que le estaba contando— y se removió, incómodo, sobre la cama.

El sol había comenzado a caer y el cielo, a teñirse de púrpura y azul oscuro. La habitación empezó a sumergirse en sombras poco a poco, así que, en medio de su perorata, William se levantó de la cama a pesar del dolor que aún sentía en las piernas y fue hacía su buró para encender su lámpara. Un charco de luz blanca y brillante iluminó el muro y parte del techo. Volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse junto a Oliver, que tenía la mirada fija en un afiche de Flash, con una extraña expresión de _afecto_ en la cara. En verdad debían ser buenos amigos…

»—También sé que le molesta mucho que otras personas tengan lo mismo que él. Fue por eso que comenzó el problema de hoy. Sus padres le compraron la figura de acción de Flash después de otra pelea que tuve con él y lo primero que hizo con ella fue presumírnosla a Jake y a mí. Luego, la madre de Jake le compró una y a Charlie no le hizo mucha gracia, así que hoy se acercó a nosotros para distraernos mientras uno de sus amigos robaba la figura de la mochila de Jake. Cuando quisimos recuperarla, las cosas se salieron de control y… nos golpeamos.

Oliver sonrió, con la mirada aún fija en el rostro de Flash.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que a Flash le haga mucha gracia saber lo que sus figuras de acción provocan entre los niños de ocho años —comentó.

Oírlo hablar de Flash con tanta familiaridad hizo sonreír a William.

— ¡Pero son geniales!

—Tal vez, pero estoy seguro de que le desagradará la idea de que un niño las emplee para intimidar y lastimar a otros —comentó, pensativo.

William fijó la vista en sus rodillas y apretó las manos en puños. Acababa de considerar una terrible posibilidad.

— ¿Enserio conoces a Flash? —preguntó, buscando una reafirmación. Oliver rió por la nariz.

—Mejor que muchas personas —respondió con total seguridad.

—Entonces, si llegara a enterarse de lo que hice en la escuela hoy, ¿qué crees que opinaría sobre mí? ¿Qué soy una manzana podrida igual que Charlie? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Flash era un superhéroe, encargado de evitar que la gente se portara mal. William siempre había intentado hacer las cosas bien, pero, últimamente, todo se le salía de las manos. Él se sentía como una persona buena, pero sus acciones parecían decir lo contrario y eso lo estaba asustando.

Oliver colocó una mano en su hombro. Era pesada y cálida. William se sintió seguro bajo su roce, de la misma manera que se sentía cuando Samantha lo abrazaba.

—Hemos estado hablando de ti —confesó Oliver en voz baja. William sintió una punzada de escepticismo en la boca del estómago, pero algo en la cara del hombre, en su tono de voz, le dijo que estaba siendo honesto. De pronto, lo imaginó hablando con Flash con el mismo tipo de camaradería que había entre Jake y él—. Dice que eres un buen chico.

William sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, esperanzado. Era posible que no todo estuviera perdido.

—Sí —respondió Oliver, limpiando una cascada de lágrimas de su mejilla sana con el pulgar. William rió, porque eso era algo que Samantha también solía hacer—. De hecho, me dio algo para ti —agregó, dubitativo.

William se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

— ¡¿Flash?!  

—Flash —concordó el hombre.

William se puso de pie de un salto. De pronto, todo el dolor físico se le olvidó por completo.

— ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó, emocionado, sintiéndose capaz de vibrar fuera de su cuerpo o vomitar el corazón de la emoción.

Oliver ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Lo dejé abajo —explicó. William estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando Oliver lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro otra vez—. Pero, William, antes de dártelo, quiero que algo quede claro —el niño asintió solemnemente con la cabeza, listo para decir que sí a cualquier cosa si eso lo llevaba más rápido a lo que Flash le había enviado—. La violencia nunca será la respuesta a tus problemas, aún si en un momento determinado te parece la única opción. Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender una lección y me temo que Charlie y sus amigos lo pueden descubrir en el futuro de una manera _desagradable._ Por eso te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de ellos y de sus provocaciones. Créeme que no valen la pena. Y, si en un futuro vuelven a hacerte daño, siempre puedes llamarme…

— ¿Y tú le dirás a Flash? —preguntó William, optimista.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Parecía algo decepcionado.

— ¿Qué pasa si le digo a Flecha Verde en vez de a Flash? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Le ofreció su mano sana a William, que la tomó sin dudar.

— ¿También conoces a Flecha Verde? ¡Asombroso! —Exclamó el niño, dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta, que abrió de un tirón—. Pero mejor dile a Flash, mi mamá y la señora Daniels dicen que Flecha Verde es un rufián —explicó, bajando las escaleras.

Oliver bufó.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Samantha, que había estado sentada a la mesa bebiendo una taza de té, se puso de pie de inmediato. Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida, al ver la gran sonrisa que William tenía en los labios, luego, acribilló a Oliver con la mirada.

— ¡Mamá, Oliver me trajo un obsequio de parte de Flash! —exclamó William, acercándose a ella para rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

Samantha correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, contenta de que el niño hubiera vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, pero su rostro había ensombrecido. De nuevo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Oliver.

— _¿De Flash?_ —preguntó, suspicaz.

—De Flash —respondieron los dos hombres, al unísono y sin titubear.

Oliver caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomó el paquete envuelto en simple papel de embalaje en el que ninguno de los Clayton había reparado. William se alejó del abrazo de su madre y, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, lo tomó con ambas manos cuando Oliver se lo entregó. Lo revisó por todos lados con curiosidad antes de rasgar el delicado papel por una orilla, revelando la esquina de una caja de color rojo brillante decorada con pequeños rayos dorados.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar muy rápido. Contuvo el aliento y siguió desgarrando el papel hasta revelar la caja que contenía la _nueva figura de acción de Flash._

Gritó de emoción, haciendo que Samantha diera un paso hacia atrás de la impresión y que Oliver sonriera de oreja a oreja, colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

Arrancó todo el papel de embalaje de tajo, lanzándolo al suelo aunque sabía que después tendría que recogerlo, y giró la caja entre sus dedos, listo para romper el sello que mantenía la caja cerrada…

Pero el sello ya estaba roto.

Con duda, introdujo el pulgar en la pestaña y la levantó. Encontró un trozo de papel blanco doblado a la mitad pegado con cinta adhesiva al cartón. Miró a Oliver con duda, pero el hombre lucía tan confundido como él se sentía.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, despegando el trozo de papel de la caja para mostrárselo a Oliver, que negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea —respondió y parecía incómodo ante sus propias palabras, casi como si se sintiera timado.

William colocó la caja de cartón sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla antes de desdoblar el papel para averiguar de qué se trataba. Deslizó la mirada por la angulosa caligrafía y, de inmediato, se echó a llorar con el rostro oculto entre los brazos.

Escuchó un golpe fuerte y a Oliver haciendo una exclamación de dolor. Luego, el ruido de los tacones de Samantha inundó la habitación.

—William, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y, al mismo tiempo, intentar quitarle la nota de la mano para enterarse de qué había pasado. William la sujetó con fuerza, luchando para no separarse de ella, sin embargo, Oliver logró liberarla de sus dedos sin siquiera pelear.

No era un texto demasiado largo, sólo palabras que parecían escritas a _toda_ _velocidad_ y, a pesar de eso, eran perfectamente legibles:

_Un amigo me dijo que estabas teniendo un mal día, William, así que pensé que éste regalo podría animarte._

_Haz posible lo imposible: empieza por ser el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo._

_—Flash._

Era algo sencillo. Simple.

Pero estaba escrito por Flash.

 _Firmado_ por Flash.

Y eso era todavía más increíble que la figura de acción que tanto había deseado tener.


	9. Chapter 9

 

La nota de Flash ayudó a William a darle un nuevo enfoque a su vida, a la que decidió enfrentar con determinación.

Después de romper en llanto en la cocina de su casa por la emoción de tener _un autógrafo de Flash,_ se limpió la cara con el dorso de las manos y encaró a una preocupada Samantha, así como a un pasmado Oliver, que contemplaba el trozo de papel en su mano como si contuviera escritura cuneiforme y no sencillas frases en perfecto inglés.

—No quiero dejar de ir a la escuela —afirmó en voz alta, haciendo que Samantha enarcara las cejas aunque, a decir verdad, su oración había sido más para sí mismo que para ella.

No se iba a dejar amedrentar por Charlie. El niño pelirrojo era necio y malvado, pero William también podía serlo y, si esa era una batalla que tendría que pelear, se aseguraría de demostrarle a Charlie Barrett lo difícil de romper que podía ser. Charlie se cansaría de ser un condenado malicioso antes de que William volviera a agachar la cabeza frente a él.

— ¿Cuándo acordamos que dejarías de ir? —preguntó Samantha, horrorizada, dándose cuenta de la magnitud que habían tomado las cosas. Era obvio que en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que su hijo deseara abandonar sus estudios (o al menos el plantel educativo) gracias al constante abuso que sufría de parte de sus compañeros—. William Clayton… —comenzó, usando su voz más autoritaria para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Oliver la hizo callar, colocando la mano entre sus omóplatos, haciendo que ella lo mirara; en cuanto los ojos de la mujer se deslizaron del niño a él, negó con la cabeza, entregándole la nota de Flash a William, que la sujetó contra su pecho como si fuera un tesoro.

—Cuando me trajiste a casa —contó William, determinado a hacer las cosas bien—, iba a decirte que no quería volver a la escuela por culpa de Charlie y sus amigos —el rostro de Samantha entristeció. Su mano acarició la mejilla de William con dulzura y el niño se derritió, pero no era el momento de experimentar un caso severo de mamitis—, pero decidí que eso no es lo mejor para mí. Si me fuera, dejaría de ver a Jake y a Amy y a todos los otros niños que sí valen la pena, tendría que conocer gente nueva y no quiero eso. Voy a ser valiente. Como Flash —terminó, sintiendo la cara caliente.

Era más fácil ser valiente por Flash que un ladrón por Flash, como estuvo a punto de ser en Jitters. Sí, esto se sentía mejor. Como si su superhéroe favorito le hubiera otorgado una encomienda que él, gustoso, se obligaría a cumplir.

Samantha separó los labios para decir algo, luego, pareció cambiar de opinión, porque cerró la boca tan rápido, que sus dientes chasquearon. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues me da gusto que… que pienses de esa manera, cariño —dijo finalmente.

William asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia decisión. Dobló la nota de Flash con profundo cuidado y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando en guardarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche, el cual generalmente destinaba a contener sus golosinas favoritas. Tomó la caja que aún contenía la figura de acción de Flash y la sacó con reverencia, sujetándola como si se tratara de un diamante. Sentir la textura del plástico en las yemas de los dedos, saber que le _pertenecía_ y, mejor aún, que le había sido dada por el mismo Flash fue la cosa más increíble del mundo. Se encontró al borde de las lágrimas una vez más, pero se contuvo, limitándose a hacer ruidos nasales.

—Sigo sin entender por qué todo el mundo está tan fascinado con Flash —suspiró Samantha, poniendo los ojos en blanco y recogiendo su taza de té de la mesa para dejarla en el fregadero.

—Es un buen sujeto —respondió Oliver con sencillez, contemplando la fascinación en el rostro de William con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Mejor que muchos de los meta-humanos que rondan la ciudad, sí —reconoció la mujer, tomando el teléfono de la pared—. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó con aire indiferente, aunque un rubor avergonzado hizo aparición en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el pulgar por los botones del aparato con nerviosismo.

Oliver sonrió, apenado. Agitó el cabello de William con la palma de la mano, haciendo que el niño levantara el rostro y le regalara una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Le prometí a Barry que lo vería en su departamento. Sólo pasé a saludar y a entregar el obsequio de Flash —se excusó el hombre.

Samantha sonrió, casi aliviada por su negativa.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego —aceptó, hurgando en el cajón de la cómoda a su lado para sacar el folleto gastado de un restaurante de comida rápida al que llamaba a menudo. Marcó el número y esperó en la línea a que la llamada fuera respondida.

Oliver asintió y colocó la mano en el hombro de William, apretando con calidez.

—Me dio gusto hablar contigo, William —dijo—. También que decidieras enfrentar tus problemas. Es posible que pronto tenga que regresar a Ciudad Star, pero me gustaría mantenerme en contacto.

William movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Hizo la caja de cartón a un lado, sujetó la figura de acción de Flash bajo su brazo y se puso de pie a toda velocidad, ofreciéndole a Oliver la mano. El hombre lo miró con sorpresa, pero sujetó sus dedos sin dudar. El niño lo guió fuera de la cocina.

—Gracias, Oliver —dijo, acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Antes de que Oliver pudiera abrirla para salir a la calle, William eliminó la distancia que había entre ambos, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza aunque teniendo cuidado ya que, a fin de cuentas, Oliver también estaba herido.

Oliver se paralizó un instante antes de corresponder el gesto, dándole amables palmadas en la cabeza.

—Fue un placer, _hijo_ —dijo _,_ con algo extraño permeando su voz.

A William se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. Ser llamado «hijo» por alguien que no fuera Samantha siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo pero, tratándose de Oliver.. _._ no le dio mucha importancia. Era un sujeto agradable y podía llamarlo como quisiera.

Se separaron y Oliver abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando entrar a ésta una ráfaga de aire helado que olía a tierra mojada. Al recibir el soplo de viento en la cara, el ojo morado de William escoció un poco en su cuenca pero, pasados unos segundos, el frío alivió el dolor punzante e incluso lo hizo deleitable.

William sospechó que, si se esforzaba por el ver el lado bueno de las cosas — ¡tenía _la_ figura de Flash que tanto había deseado _y_ un autógrafo del superhéroe! —, su semana de suspensión no sería tan mala.

Oliver bajó los peldaños de la entrada y caminó por el patio oscuro hacia la calle. William agitó en el aire la mano con la que sujetaba la figura de acción.

— ¡Saluda a Flash de mi parte! —exclamó—. ¡Y recupérate pronto!

Oliver miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo.

— ¡Lo haré! —Respondió—. Ponte algo de hielo en ese ojo para bajar la hinchazón —agregó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar calle abajo, sumergiéndose en las sombras de la noche.

William entró a la casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y, corriendo, regresó a la cocina, donde Samantha estaba ocupada sacando platos de la alacena.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la cena, William volvió a ocupar su sitio en la mesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, contemplando cada detalle en la figura de Flash por segunda vez. Presentía que esa sería su actividad favorita a partir de ese momento, así como leer la nota guardada en su bolsillo.

—

Una vez finalizó la semana de suspensión, toda la vitalidad y valentía que William ganó con el paso de los días comenzó a esfumarse conforme la idea de regresar a la escuela y encontrarse con Charlie se hizo más y más real dentro de su cabeza.

Aunque el mensaje y el regalo de Flash lo hicieron creer en un principio que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier dificultad, lo cierto era que, si bien la hinchazón de su ojo había disminuido, seguía portando un gran moretón y el dolor había sido difícil de olvidar. Tampoco había podido evitar imaginar el sinfín de represalias que Charlie tendría planeadas en su contra por haberlo enfrentado aquel día.

Cuando Samantha estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento de la escuela y miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él, William se percató de que estaba temblando, aferrando las correas de su mochila con fuerza. Se sintió apenado por su comportamiento y bajó la mirada, fijándola en sus rodillas, que chocaban entre ellas. Se trituró el labio inferior con los dientes.

Samantha frunció el ceño y suspiró.

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? —preguntó, dudosa.

William la miró a los ojos y detestó percatarse de lo preocupada que lucía. El ruido de los niños rodeando el plantel educativo y el de los autos yendo y viniendo por la calle era atronador en sus oídos y lo hacía sentir sobre-estimulado y al borde del colapso. Por una milésima de segundo, los músculos de sus extremidades se tensaron, enviando a su cerebro la señal de que debía prepararse para _huir_ …

—Sí, es sólo que… — ¿qué? No encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarle a su madre todo lo que estaba circulando por el caudal de su mente en ese momento.

Fue consciente de que su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado, provocando que respirara con mayor rapidez. Intentó llenarse los pulmones de aire y contenerlo ahí hasta calmarse, pero no lo consiguió: se sentía como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—No tienes que entrar si no quieres —le aseguró Samantha, haciendo ademán de encender el auto de nuevo—. Puedo llamar a la señora Daniels y pedirle que te cuide un día más. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, pero te prometo que hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva a casa. Podemos considerar la posibilidad de… de buscar otra escuela.

William levantó el rostro a toda velocidad, sintiéndose como si acabaran de golpearle la nuca con un bate de béisbol.

— ¡No! —exclamó con voz aguda—. ¡No quiero eso! Mamá, por favor… —suplicó, ansioso, sintiendo los ojos irritados y húmedos.

Con nerviosismo, restregó sus manos empapadas en sudor por la mezclilla de su pantalón, intentando controlarse, relajarse, respirar lento de nuevo…

Recordó lo que Oliver le había dicho sobre Charlie: que era una manzana podrida que, si no se sacaba a tiempo del cesto, terminaría pudriendo a todas las demás. A los niños que se juntaban con él ya les había cambiado la vida, convirtiéndolos en personas detestables, y a él y a Jake los había perjudicado al obligarlos a meterse en problemas al intentar defenderse de sus maltratos. Si William se cambiaba de escuela, ¿no sería como admitir que Charlie había ganado y que no había manera de enfrentarlo?

Un 50% de William tenía miedo, sí, pero el otro 50% era orgulloso y no quería perder ante Charlie. De hecho, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, un 45% tenía miedo mientras un 55% quería meterle el puño en la garganta a Charlie y hacer que se ahogara con él…

Samantha pasó saliva con ansiedad. Estaba ojerosa y tenía los ojos vidriosos. No había sido una buena semana para ella tampoco y William no quería empeorar las cosas sumándole a sus preocupaciones el tener que cambiarlo de escuela.

—De acuerdo, William. Sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. Estoy harta de verte lastimado gracias a ese niño y no tengo idea de qué hacer para mejorar la situación: hablar con los profesores no funciona y ni siquiera voy a perder mi tiempo intentando dialogar con los Barrett, que parecen tener nueces dentro del cráneo en lugar de cerebros… —William rió en contra de su voluntad. La risa bullendo de sus labios lo ayudó a respirar mejor. Samantha sonrió, con un ligero rubor coloreándole los pómulos—. No repitas mis palabras ahí afuera, por favor.

—Lo prometo —le aseguró él, contento. Sería un chiste privado que sólo conocerían ellos (quizá se lo contaría a Oliver la próxima vez que se encontrara con él): le gustaba la idea de que los padres de Charlie no tuvieran cerebro. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, en realidad—. Todo va a estar bien, ma. Ya no voy a dejar que Charlie se meta conmigo y tampoco voy a caer en sus provocaciones. Oliver me dijo que no vale la pena y que la violencia no es la respuesta. Además, si lo necesito, él puede llamar a Flash por mí.

Samantha bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios.

—Uno de estos días, _Oliver Queen_ y yo nos sentaremos a hablar sobre Flash, te lo aseguro. Ese hombre tiene muchas cosas que explicarme —dijo, determinada, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta del carro y salir a la calle.

William también desenganchó su cinturón y tomó la correa de su mochila, echándosela al hombro para bajar del auto cuando su madre le abrió la puerta. Samantha acomodó unos cuantos mechones de cabello sobre su cabeza con los dedos —William la miró con reproche—y, colocando una mano en su hombro, lo guió hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde una profesora recibía a los niños y saludaba a los padres.

— ¿Y me contarás lo que te diga sobre Flash? —preguntó William, emocionado.

—Tal vez —contestó la mujer. Al llegar a la puerta del plantel, ella se acuclilló delante de él y le dio un largo beso en la frente. Una mancha de lápiz labial quedó grabada en la piel pálida del niño, pero ella la limpió con el pulgar—. Sólo prométeme que vas a estar bien, cariño. Y, pase lo que pase, voy a estar ahí para ti, ¿comprendes? Si te sientes mal, si me necesitas, sólo pídele a la profesora que me llame y vendré por ti más rápido que el mismo Flash. 

William rió.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó—, él es el hombre más veloz que existe.

Samantha sonrió.

—Nunca pongas a prueba el amor de una madre —advirtió, irguiéndose—. Ten un buen día —dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón con los dedos para indicarle que entrara a la escuela.

William entró al edificio siguiendo la corriente de niños, pero, antes de adentrarse más, se permitió un instante para mirar por encima del hombro y encontrarse con la imagen de su madre, de pie junto a su camioneta negra, observándolo con adoración.

El corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho y sintió el impulso de gritarle que la amaba por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros, pero la vergüenza lo detuvo. Se conformó con agitar la mano para despedirse de ella y sonrió cuando Samantha repitió el gesto.

Dio media vuelta y entró a la escuela, sujetando las correas de su mochila mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto hacia su salón. En ese momento, se le ocurrió que, si alguna vez Charlie volvía a burlarse de él por no tener papá, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse o enfadarse ya que tenía una madre increíble y eso era algo de lo que debía sentirse orgulloso. No cambiaría a Samantha por nada del mundo.

Sujetó la manija de la puerta del salón de clases y, antes de girarla, respiró profundo, llenándose de valor. _Todo va a estar bien. Va a ser un buen día. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Voy a ser valiente. Como Flash._ Giró la perilla, empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación atestada de niños. Observó en todas direcciones y, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de Charlie, le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo a pesar de que el niño pelirrojo parecía a punto de fulminarlo con rayos laser. Charlie fue el primero en parpadear y girar el rostro. William se sintió orgulloso de haber ganado esa pequeña batalla.

Dejó la mochila sobre su silla, sonriéndole a Amy, que le devolvió el gesto con la comisura de la boca, y dio media vuelta pretendiendo ir a buscar a Jake a su sitio para disculparse con él por haber sido apático la semana pasada tras la pelea con Charlie y su manada de jabalíes, pero, para su sorpresa, Jake ya estaba detrás de él y, apenas giró sobre los talones, el niño pecoso lo rodeó con los brazos, robándole el aliento de los pulmones.

— Sigamos siendo amigos, ¿sí? —Dijo en su oído con la voz rota—. Lamento haberte metido en problemas. No fue mi intención que te lastimaran por defenderme.

William sonrió y abrazó a su amigo también.

—Siempre vamos a ser amigos, Jake, y lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Además, voy a seguir defendiéndote de los bravucones aun sabiendo que voy a resultar herido —sentenció, seguro de sus palabras.

Jake se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que él procuró corresponder a pesar de las risitas burlescas de los compinches de Charlie, sentados a sus espaldas.

Ya no le importaba.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que poseía cosas asombrosas: una mamá increíble, una figura de acción y un autógrafo de su superhéroe favorito y amigos fabulosos como Oliver y Jake. No necesitaba la aprobación de sujetos podridos como Charlie y sus _secuaces._ Por él, podían irse al infierno, ya que pensaba ignorarlos a partir de ese momento.

—

Durante el receso, William y Jake decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse cerca de un maestro para evitar confrontaciones con Charlie, así que le pidieron permiso a la profesora para permanecer en el salón de clases; ella, resignada, se los concedió antes de volver a concentrarse en calificar tareas. Amy, al percatarse del fuerte viento que sacudía las copas de los árboles en el patio, decidió quedarse con ellos y, mientras comían, confesó ser una gran admiradora de Speedy y Canario Negro, lo que generó una plática sobre superhéroes a la que incluso la profesora se sumó, aportando sus coloridas opiniones sobre Flecha Verde de vez en cuando.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que, quince minutos antes de que sonara la campana señalizando el final del receso, Charlie y dos de sus típicos acompañantes aparecieron en el salón de clases, alegando que se habían aburrido de «jugar» en el patio y que preferían quedarse dentro.

William y Jake intercambiaron una mirada veloz, temiendo que Charlie intentara llevar a cabo una de sus artimañas, pero se tranquilizaron al recordar que la profesora estaba ahí: nadie podía ser tan estúpido para causar problemas delante de la autoridad. Pero tal vez estaban subestimando a Charlie… que tomó una silla y la arrastró por el suelo para acercarla al sitio donde estaban sentados. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. William respiró profundo, intentando calmar el furioso temblor que se apoderó de sus extremidades, y vio a Jake pasando saliva y frunciendo los labios mientras Amy bufaba y se apartaba un mechón de cabello dorado de la cara con un golpe de la mano.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta desde su mesa. Acomodó sus gafas cuadradas sobre el puente de su nariz y frunció el ceño.

—No, señor Barrett —dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía protestas—. No pienso tolerar más discusiones y mal comportamiento en mi aula. Si usted y sus amigos quieren pasar lo que queda del receso en el salón de clases, voy a pedirle que se mantenga lejos del señor Clayton, el señor McLean y la señorita Doherty —Charlie, rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la profesora enarcó una ceja, retándolo a desobedecerla—. De lo contrario, tendré que redactar un reporte para los tres y estoy segura de que a sus tutores no les hará gracia recibir un nuevo llamado de atención tras una semana de detención —terminó con un tinte de malicia en sus palabras.

Al parecer, William y sus amigos no eran los únicos que estaban hartos de Charlie, que se obligó a levantarse de la silla y arrastrarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación, masticando palabrotas entre dientes mientras sus amigos lo seguían, riendo por lo bajo como si ellos no hubieran sido reprendidos también.

William sonrió, extasiado, y Jake le mostró el pulgar. Amy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. La profesora suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y comenzó a ordenar las libretas sobre su escritorio.

En ese momento, William creyó que todo estaría bien. Si se aferraba a su idea de mantenerse lejos de Charlie-Problemas-Barrett y encontraba la manera de ser más listo que él para no caer en sus trampas, estaba seguro de que podría terminar el curso escolar sin más visitas a la oficina de la directora y ojos morados. Sólo tenía que ser valiente, inteligente y seguir la sugerencia de Flash, ser el cambio que quería ver en el mundo: portarse bien para no convertirse en _otra_ manzana podrida, como había dicho Oliver. Quizá eso lo convertiría en un adulto mejor de lo que sería Charlie, sin duda.

Respiró profundo, sintiéndose seguro, y giró en su silla para preguntarle a Amy qué súper-heroína de Ciudad Star le agradaba más cuando una fuerte explosión en la calle sacudió el salón de clases con violencia, haciendo retumbar las paredes y cuarteando los cristales de las ventanas. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba como si se acercara una estampida de elefantes.

Las siete personas en la habitación profirieron exclamaciones y gritos de sorpresa a los que pronto se sumaron voces exaltadas en los pasillos de la escuela y chillidos de pánico en el patio, que seguía lleno de niños y maestros.

Amy comenzó a llorar, encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. William hizo ademán de pararse de su silla para acercarse a la ventana y averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero la mano de Jake se cerró en su brazo con la fuerza de una tenaza; William miró a su amigo, pasando saliva con dificultad, y se encontró con una mirada desorbitada por el terror. Sujetó la mano de Jake con fuerza y colocó la otra sobre el hombro de Amy, que sollozaba y tiritaba como una hoja al viento.

—Maestra, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó uno de los compañeros de Charlie, acercándose a la mujer a toda velocidad para rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

La profesora, que se había levantado de su mesa, sujetó al niño con fuerza y miró la ventana, cuyos cristales retumbaban al igual que el piso.

—No lo sé. No lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de ver la ventana—. De acuerdo, todo mundo mantenga la calma —indicó con voz autoritaria a pesar de que le castañeaban los dientes—. No pasa nada. Todos vamos a estar bien —les aseguró y William hizo todo lo posible por creerle—. Todos, retírense de las ventanas. Vamos al pasillo —instruyó, señalando la puerta del salón de clases con un gesto de la mano.

Charlie y su amigo fueron los primeros en salir corriendo. El niño que abrazaba a la profesora los siguió tras un momento de duda. Jake tiró de William hacia la puerta, pero éste se negó a dejar a Amy, aún ovillada y llorosa en su silla. La profesora se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para obligarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, Amy —le dijo con voz maternal—. Aquí no es seguro —sentenció, intentando hacer que la niña caminara hacia la puerta.

Mientras avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, el suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del salón hacia un corredor repleto de niños que se habían apresurado a entrar al plantel tras escuchar la explosión, una segunda detonación se escuchó en la calle, ésta vez más cerca y más fuerte que la primera.

Un coro de gritos inundó el lugar. Algunos niños perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, Jake entre ellos. William se vio arrastrado al piso por el peso corporal de su amigo, que le trituraba el brazo con los dedos. Sus rodillas impactaron dolorosamente contra los azulejos anaranjados. Amy comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, ocultando el rostro en el estómago de la maestra, que tenía una expresión de completo terror dibujada en la cara.

La directora, los profesores y los alumnos de cursos superiores luchaban por mantener el control de la situación con los alumnos más jóvenes, que comenzaban a dejarse llevar por la histeria.

Hubo una tercera explosión, acompañada del ruido de cristales rotos. Las paredes, los casilleros, el suelo y el techo se sacudieron como si la escuela fuera a caerse sobre ellos en cualquier momento. William cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profundo; el miedo hacía que le doliera el pecho.

La directora instruyó a los profesores para que guiaran a los alumnos al auditorio de la escuela, que era un espacio lo suficientemente grande para contenerlos a todos y donde los muros eran gruesos y sin ventanas.

William ayudó a Jake a ponerse de pie y aferró su mano, dispuesto a no separarse de él, pasara lo que pasara. A su lado, la profesora seguía rodeando a Amy con un brazo y sujetaba la mano de una niña a la que William nunca había visto. La marea de personas se sacudía a su alrededor como si se tratara de una verdadera corriente lista para llevarlo a terreno seguro o ahogarlo si no se atendía de la manera adecuada.

—Todo el mundo mantenga la calma —parecía ser el mantra adoptado por los mayores. William pasaba saliva cada vez que lo escuchaba: sabía que mantener la calma era lo mejor (Flash nunca perdía el control en situaciones de riesgo), pero su cerebro de ocho años le decía que perdiera la cabeza y se entregara al pánico, llamando a gritos a su madre.

La directora y un maestro abrieron a toda velocidad las entradas al auditorio, pidiéndoles a los alumnos que entraran en orden y ocuparan asiento bajo la esperanza de que todo en la calle se solucionara pronto.

Mientras William arrastraba a Jake hasta una hilera de asientos, escucharon hablar a un par de niños que tenían la cara y la ropa cubiertas de tierra como si hubieran sido atacados por una polvareda:

— ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Al meta-humano de piedra?! ¡Era gigante! ¡Arrojó a Flash al otro lado de la calle como si fuera de trapo! —exclamó el más cercano a ellos.

William, que había estado a punto de ocupar un asiento, se desembarazó del agarre de Jake para girar sobre los talones y encarar a los dos chicos.

— ¡¿Era un meta-humano?! ¡¿Flash está peleando con él?! —preguntó, sintiendo una agrura subiéndole por la garganta. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y no podía dejar de temblar.

Los dos niños lo miraron. Uno tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y el otro, una ceja sangrante, pero parecían demasiado cargados de adrenalina para percatarse. Una profesora les pidió guardar silencio, _mantener la calma_ y ocupar un asiento, así que los dos niños se sentaron junto a William y Jake. El ruido producido por las personas a su alrededor sonaba igual que una colmena.

—Sí, era un meta-humano _inmenso —_ dijo el niño de la ceja herida, mirando a William sin parpadear—. Era… era… ¡cómo un gigante! Ya sabes, ¿cómo en esa película de las habichuelas mágicas? ¡Pero su piel estaba hecha de piedra y sus ojos eran grandes y rojos y le costaba mucho trabajo moverse!

— ¡No era tan grande, Kevin! —Exclamó el otro niño, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa—. Parecía un gorila, pero su piel sí estaba hecha de piedra y sus ojos brillaban y cuando abría la boca, un sonido extraño salía de ella. Flash intentó detenerlo junto a un sujeto de cabello largo que bajó de una camioneta de Laboratorios STAR y le disparó con un arma _increíble_ que lanzaba rayos azules como en una película de acción, pero el meta-humano sujetó a Flash de la garganta y lo lanzó volando al otro lado de la calle como si fuera un balón de futbol americano, fue… _asombroso._

William tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Pero estaba bien, ¿cierto? Flash está bien —preguntó con ansiedad. ¿Quién demonios podría salvarlos si no era Flash?

Los otros niños intercambiaron una mirada.

—Nosotros regresamos a la escuela cuando el meta-humano comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños. Pedazos de rocas volaban en todas direcciones y nos dio miedo, pero… no vimos a Flash ponerse de pie. El sujeto de cabello largo le disparó al monstruo con su arma de rayos otra vez, pero no lo detuvo —explicó el niño de la ceja sangrante, Kevin, como lo llamó su amigo.

William se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cerró la boca, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho más agudo que antes. Guardó un silencio sepulcral. A su alrededor, el caos había sido contenido por los profesores, pero un coro de lloriqueos se elevaba en el aire cada vez que el suelo y las paredes volvían a retumbar.

La mano de Jake se cerró sobre la de William y sus dedos aferraron con fuerza los suyos. Jake no dejaba de temblar. O tal vez era el mismo William. Quizá eran ambos.

— ¿Qué va a pasar si Flash no puede ayudarnos? —preguntó el amigo de Kevin, sentado a su lado. Alguien a sus espaldas siseó para hacerlo callar.

William encogió las piernas contra su pecho y ocultó la cara en sus rodillas, recordando que su madre le había dado permiso de faltar a la escuela un día más si aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar a Charlie. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que creerse valiente y decirle que sí iría a clases? ¿Por qué no le había permitido llevarlo a casa de la señora Daniels? Si lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento estaría sano y salvo y no en el auditorio de la escuela, esperando ser aplastado por un meta-humano de piedra. Quería estar en casa. Ovillado en su cama y rodeado de mantas tibias. Seguro. A salvo. Con Samantha.

Se produjo un gran estruendo metálico en algún lugar de la escuela y varias personas gimotearon a su alrededor. Alguien dijo lo que William ni siquiera consideró por temor:

—Fue la puerta, ¡fue la puerta principal! ¡Esa cosa entró!


	10. Chapter 10

Aunque muchas veces no nos damos cuenta, los seres humanos dividimos la vida por etapas; en un _Antes_ y un _Después_. En ocasiones, los Antes son _mejores_ que los Después, a veces, es al revés. Pero en cada momento, en cada situación nueva, hay algo que siempre se queda con nosotros como rastro del paso del tiempo y nos ayuda a crecer como personas… o a decrecer como monstruos.

Para Tyler Freeman, un hombre de treinta y ocho años originario de Ciudad Central, la vida había tenido muchos Antes y Después que, en su mayoría, fueron buenos: el Antes y el Después de elegir y terminar la carrera de ingeniería en la Universidad de Ciudad Star, el Antes y el Después de conocer al amor de su vida, Hilary, el Antes y el Después de pedirle que se casara con él y el Antes y Después de ver nacer a su primera hija, Ava. En todas esas situaciones, el Después siempre fue mejor que el Antes o, al menos, lo ayudó a optimizar su vida. En todos esos momentos, Tyler siempre consiguió una recompensa mayor a lo que tuvo que dar para obtenerla, así que ahora, suponía, el Destino había buscado la manera de equilibrar la balanza…

 _Antes_ de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas de Laboratorios STAR, Tyler Freeman era feliz. Vivía en una pequeña casa blanca al final de un vecindario agradable, con una esposa perfecta y una hija adorable y trabajaba en algo que amaba. _Después_ de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas, Tyler pasó dos años de su vida enterrado en el pozo de grava de una zona en construcción que nunca llegó a su fin, sumergido en un limbo semiconsciente en el que los pensamientos más coherentes que tenía eran sobre su familia, lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba regresar con ella, _costara lo que costara_.

Y, poco a poco, en medio de una constipada neblina mental y emocional fomentada por su nuevo estatus como meta-humano, consiguió escarbar su camino a la libertad, destruyendo cada obstáculo a su paso con garras y puños. Mientras luchaba por huir de su prisión de tierra y roca, no tenía idea de quién era, _qué_ era… sólo sabía que en algún lugar había una mujer y una niña esperando por él y quería reunirse con ellas lo antes posible.

—

 _Después_ de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas de Laboratorios STAR, Ciudad Central se vio obligada a realizar muchos cambios en su estilo de vida. Nueve meses luego de que el campo expansivo de la detonación se cerniera sobre la ciudad como un manto mortífero, los meta-humanos hicieron acto de presencia, aterrorizando a la población con poderes y habilidades dignas de novelas de ciencia ficción.

Para Hilary Freeman, cuyo esposo había desaparecido la misma noche de la explosión sin que nadie volviera a tener noticias de él desde aquel entonces, ver el reportaje de la pelea entre un _superhéroe_ que se hacía llamar a sí mismo _Flash_ y un villano al que los medios habían apodado _El Mago del Clima_ fue como contemplar el tráiler de una película de terror a pesar de que todo el mundo decía que era real, que la evolución los había alcanzado una vez más y que, ahora, entre ellos caminaban seres humanos con habilidades de dioses.

Era como estar en medio de una pesadilla.

En ese mismo momento, contemplando la pantalla del televisor con ojos desorbitados por el horror, decidió que ni ella ni su hija podían seguir viviendo en un lugar como Ciudad Central. Esa misma tarde empacó sus cosas y compró dos boletos para el autobús que saldría hacia Ciudad Costera el día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana.

Eso mantendría a Ava a salvo y lejos de toda esa locura.

—

Tras lograr escapar de su cautiverio de roca caliza, Tyler renqueó por las calles silenciosas y oscuras de la ciudad, descalzo y hambriento, mirando en todas direcciones como un animal hipervigilante. Por aquí y por allá distinguió las miradas extrañadas y _escandalizadas_ de algunos transeúntes noctámbulos con los que se encontraba, pero en esos momentos no poseía la suficiente presencia mental para prestarles atención: tenía un lugar al que llegar, personas a las que debía ver.

—

Cuando arribó a _casa_ , un sentimiento de extrañeza le recorrió el cuerpo entero al contemplar la pintura azul que coloreaba la fachada. ¿Acaso no era blanca la última vez que la vio? De cierta manera, el _cambio_ le produjo escalofríos y no le gustó. Tenía la vaga impresión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo en una dimensión desconocida y, ahora que estaba fuera de ella por fin, quería regresar a lo que conocía y amaba sin ningún cambio de por medio.

Aún no se había percatado de que la diferencia más grande entre el Pasado y el Presente estaba en él, en una deformidad corporal de la que aún no era consciente.

Caminó por el césped descuidado sin notar lo _raro_ que era no sentir las briznas picándole las plantas de los pies desnudos, pero supuso que era normal después de caminar un largo trecho sobre el asfalto lleno de guijarros. Colocó un pie sobre el primer peldaño de madera del pórtico y, al apoyar su peso en él, el escalón se hizo _pedazos_ bajo su peso, como si le hubieran colocado encima un yunque. Tyler sabía que la madera estaba un poco vieja y podrida por la humedad, pero jamás creyó que fuera para tanto. Miró hacia abajo; su pie estaba enterrado en las astillas de la madera rota, pero no fue eso lo que le provocó una insoportable sensación de horror y ansiedad, sino su coloración grisácea, acompañada de una apariencia muerta e _inhumana_.  

Por una milésima de segundo, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y se vio bombardeado por una hilera de imágenes, de recuerdos, relacionados a las imponentes y hermosas estatuas que decoraban los pedestales de las iglesias católicas, las lápidas destinadas para el descanso eterno de los fallecidos en los cementerios. Recordó la perfección de las talladuras en la roca, emulando verdaderos cuerpos humanos que daban la impresión de que comenzarían a moverse en cualquier momento.

Llevó su mano a su pierna e intentó pellizcarse para saber si estaba soñando, pero sus dedos no encontraron piel, sino algo más duro. Con el temor palpitándole en las sienes, levantó su mano, colocándola justo frente a su rostro para contemplarla. Sus dedos eran tan grises y horribles como su pie, pero, de hecho, daban la impresión de estar ensanchándose, como si la metamorfosis no hubiera acabado del todo. Quiso gritar de miedo, pero, al abrir la boca, sólo produjo un sonido desagradable, similar al de una cierra cortando metal.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron, incluida la del pórtico. Escuchó ruido en el interior y el pánico lo atenazó al pensar que lucía como un monstruo y que Hilary lo vería así. Quizá comenzaría a repudiarlo, tal vez incluso llamaría a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de él.

Apresurado, arrancó el pie del escalón de madera destrozado e intentó dar media vuelta, pero el peso de su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora se sentía como si llevara toneladas a cuestas. Perdió balance y su centro de gravedad lo derribó sobre el pasto. Todo a su alrededor se sacudió con violencia y las alarmas de los autos estacionados en las cercanías de su impacto se encendieron, desatando un escándalo. Volvió a abrir la boca para gruñir, desesperado, pero sólo emitió el mismo sonido de antes. Golpeó el suelo con el puño, que se hundió varios centímetros en la tierra mojada y destrozó un puñado de briznas de pasto, dejándolas abolladas y rotas sobre el lodo, sangrando clorofila.

Empujando todo su peso contra sus manos y rodillas, hizo un esfuerzo _sobrehumano_ para ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió en el preciso momento en el que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. Aterrado, miró por encima del hombro, esperando encontrarse con el rostro de Hilary asomado a la puerta, pero no fue eso lo que vio, sino la boca de una escopeta empuñada por un desconocido apuntándole directo a la cara.

 _Antes_ de que el primer disparo se produjera, lo único que sintió fue confusión — ¿quién era ese sujeto y qué estaba haciendo en _su_ casa? —. _Después_ de que la bala de la escopeta hiciera contacto con su frente, _sin producirle daño alguno_ , pero lanzando pequeños fragmentos de roca en todas direcciones, supo que debía marcharse de ahí e intentar darle respuesta a sus preguntas en otro momento. Ahora debía buscar ayuda, ir con un médico, alguien que pudiera explicarle qué estaba pasando con él; ¿estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica, se había vuelto radioactivo de alguna manera?

Tyler caminó nuevamente sobre el pasto crecido, cojeando hacia la calle con más dificultad de la que había enfrentado al llegar. Apenas puso las plantas de los pies en el asfalto se dio cuenta de que no había estado caminando sobre guijarros: todo el tiempo había sido él, que estaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo de piedra sin que supiera el motivo. Se produjo un segundo disparo y escuchó algo resquebrajándose a sus espaldas — ¿en _su_ espalda? —, pero, al no sentir dolor alguno, no le dio importancia. Apretó las manos en puños y siguió caminando.

Toda la situación era un desafío a su cordura, a su lógica y una parte de su mente, la más clara y parecida al Tyler de antes, se negaba a aceptar que todo eso pudiera ser real. Debía tratarse de alguna especie de alucinación, un sueño desquiciado producto de todo el tiempo que había pasado sumergido en el pozo de grava del área en construcción. Quizá ni siquiera había logrado salir de él. Tal vez todas las rocas que cayeron sobre él habían conseguido cortar el suministro de oxígeno a su cerebro y por eso estaba teniendo una pesadilla tan descabellada como esa. A lo mejor lo único que debía hacer era quedarse quieto y dejar de luchar, permitir que el flujo de aire se anulara por completo y abrazar a la muerte para escapar de esa imposibilidad.

El problema era que, ahora que había comenzado a avanzar, una parte de él le decía que no se detuviera por nada del mundo, que siguiera buscando respuestas porque, tarde o temprano, las iba a encontrar.

—

Su visita al hospital no resultó como Tyler hubiera deseado. Llegó a las puertas del edificio andando con dificultad debido al peso extremo que habían adquirido sus extremidades gracias al cambio físico que estaba experimentando y fue recibido con alaridos de espanto y puertas cerradas.

Cuando quiso pedir ayuda, _suplicar_ si era necesario, no pudo. Sólo otro de esos horribles chillidos inhumanos salió de su boca.

Nuevamente decidió escapar antes de empeorar las cosas. Si es que eso era posible.

—

Mientras intentaba encontrar un sitio seguro donde ocultarse, dónde pensar en qué debía hacer para solucionar su situación, un hombre enmascarado y vestido de rojo apareció ante él en medio de un destello de luz amarilla y escarlata. Tyler lo escuchó hablar sobre _meta-humanos_ , acerca de cómo dichos individuos no podían dejar de meterse en problemas a pesar de saber que tendrían que enfrentarse a él. Quiso explicar que él no era una de esas personas — ¿o sí lo era? —, que su intención jamás había sido asustar a los trabajadores del hospital y que no tenía idea de porqué había sufrido esa terrible transformación. De nuevo, quiso pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido identificable por el ser humano salió de su boca.

Motivado por el cansancio y la desesperación, cuando el hombre enmascarado hizo ademán de acercarse a él, lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, haciéndolo a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El sujeto salió despedido hacia un costado, impactando de espaldas contra el parabrisas de un auto estacionado a un costado de la calle. Tyler aprovechó la oportunidad y se marchó antes de que el enmascarado se recuperara y pudiera darle caza otra vez.

—

Se ocultó en el viejo cementerio de Ciudad Central, entre la maleza y los troncos de los árboles que comenzaban a nacer donde el campo de lápidas grises entraba en contacto con un debilitado riachuelo que se esforzaba por alcanzar la bahía.

Exhausto por todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de doce horas, Tyler dejó caer el excesivo peso de su cuerpo sobre el fango a la orilla del río, hundiéndose en él unos centímetros. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no pensar en la textura de su piel, en la atrocidad que le había pasado sin que él supiera porqué.

Su mente, dilapidada durante dos años bajo un montón de escombros, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por funcionar con normalidad, por razonar como lo haría cualquier otra persona, pero Tyler seguía sintiendo sus pensamientos nublados, como si los concibiera detrás de un velo. Aún creía en la posibilidad de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era más que una alucinación, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero ya había durado demasiado, así que más le valía hacerse a la idea de que todo aquello era _real_ : vivir enterrado sin sufrir daños durante más tiempo del que era capaz de medir, su cuerpo mutado, el hombre enmascarado…

No entendía nada y estaba aterrado.

Sentado en el lodo, inmóvil, podía _sentir_ pequeños cambios ocurriendo en su fisonomía con lentitud. Quería detenerlos, pero _¿cómo?_ Ni siquiera sabía su motivo o su propósito.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, física y mentalmente, y sabía que eso provocaría que las autoridades fueran tras él, tras su familia… ¿Aún tenía familia? ¿Qué explicación debía intentar darle al hecho de que un total desconocido había estado en su casa a altas horas de la noche y lo había atacado con una escopeta? ¿Había perdido a Hilary para siempre? ¿A Ava?

Ellas eran lo mejor que tenía, lo que más amaba en la vida. No podría renunciar a ellas por nada del mundo. ¿Hilary se había dado por vencida y se había resignado a vivir sin él? ¿Había intentado reconstruir su vida con alguien más? ¿Qué pasaría con Ava? ¿Y si la transformación que estaba sufriendo era algo genético? ¿La niña podía estar en peligro de convertirse en un monstruo también?

Esa idea hizo que se sintiera morir. El pensamiento de ir en busca de su hija, tomarla y ponerla a salvo se enterró en lo más profundo de su cabeza y no pudo obligarse a dejarlo ir…

—

Tirado de espaldas en la calle empolvada, con la mirada fija en un cielo demasiado brillante para sus ojos y _adolorido_ de pies a cabeza, Barry pensó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en lo terriblemente irónica que era su vida.

Recordó, en una centésima de segundo que no provocaría la muerte de nadie en medio de la batalla, un pasaje de su niñez en el que, a los seis años, le mintió a Nora diciéndole que tenía un insoportable dolor de estómago sólo para faltar a la escuela y ver la _repetición_ de su programa favorito, que sería transmitido a la hora en la que comúnmente tendría clase de matemáticas; en aquel entonces, Barry odiaba las sumas y las restas — ya dijo que su vida era irónica, ¿no? —. Nora, con el entrecejo y los labios fruncidos, mordió el anzuelo de mala gana y le permitió quedarse en casa, llamando a Henry al trabajo para preguntarle si Barry podía haberse enfermado del estómago de la noche a la mañana. Cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa, ella respiró más tranquila y le dijo que le prepararía sopa caliente y lo dejaría comerla en la cama. Barry recordaba a su versión de seis años dando un puñetazo al aire en señal de triunfo apenas ella se marchó. Encendió el televisor e inició un maratón de caricaturas.

La parte graciosa de todo aquello fue que Nora olvidó revisar la fecha de caducidad de la lata de sopa de verduras que cocinó para Barry. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría percatado de que había pasado un mes desde su vencimiento y de que no era buena idea alimentar a un niño de seis años con eso. Apenas Barry comió tres cucharadas, sus intestinos rechazaron el producto echado a perder, haciéndolo correr al cuarto de baño para vomitar en el retrete. Después de eso, vino el insufrible dolor de tripas, que se sentía como si alguien las estuviera haciendo girar dentro de él como espagueti en un tenedor.

—Oh, cariño, no pensé que estuvieras tan enfermo —le dijo Nora con preocupación, apartándole el cabello de la cara para darle un beso en la frente mientras él sudaba frío bajo las mantas de su cama.

El dolor hizo que se olvidara de su programa repetido y se odiara por haber mentido. Eso debía ser alguna especie de karma y Barry aprendió bien su lección: mentir no era bueno.

¿Y de qué manera se aplicaba la anécdota de la sopa caducada a la actualidad? Bien, pues, aunque sabía que lo había hecho por un buen motivo, engañar a Diggle con el asunto del collarín la semana pasada parecía estarle cobrando factura de la misma forma que la sopa de verduras: Tyler Freeman — _Limestone,_ para los amigos—, el meta-humano al que Cisco y él habían estado cazando desde la tarde del día anterior, lo había sujetado del cuello con una fuerza impresionante, la suficiente para desviar sus vértebras, y lo había arrojado lejos, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo un par de metros hasta impactar de espaldas contra la parrilla de una camioneta.

En _ese_ preciso momento, cada fibra nerviosa en su cuerpo gritaba a voz en cuello «¡Dolor!» mientras sus células meta-humanas intentaban solucionar, _a toda velocidad_ , el daño producido a su cuerpo. Oh, pero la peor parte estaba en su cuello, que se sentía como si hubiera sido atravesado por un gancho de carnicero; Barry sospechaba que, si intentaba ponerse de pie, su cabeza caería al suelo, así que, masticando una palabrota e intentando respirar por la boca, apretó las manos en puños y esperó a que su cuerpo terminara de sanar, suplicando que fuera rápido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, a través de la polvareda que Limestone había levantado a su alrededor al golpear el suelo con los puños, vio las ruedas de una furgoneta acercándose a toda velocidad; el humo negro que salía del escape se mezclaba con el polvo blanco que inundaba el ambiente. Barry tosió y, de inmediato, sintió un ramalazo de agonía recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. Fue como si acabaran de empalarlo por la boca.

La furgoneta se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia y la puerta del conductor se abrió con violencia. Barry cerró los ojos, intentando evitar que el escombro entrara a sus ojos, que habían comenzado a llorar sin control debido a la fuerte irritación que sentía. Escuchó el ruido de zapatos resbalando en la grava que cubría el suelo.

— ¡Allen! —exclamó Harry, arrodillándose a su lado. Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Harrison Wells (quizá sólo en el video donde Eobard, usando el rostro y la voz del hombre, había declarado ser el asesino de Nora, liberando a Henry de toda culpa y logrando que lo sacaran de prisión, pero, bien, _detalles_ ) —. ¡Resiste, Allen! —pidió el hombre, colocando una mano en su hombro. De nuevo, Barry sintió _mucho_ dolor. Harry apartó su mano de inmediato—. La clavícula está rota —sentenció con aprehensión—. Y, a juzgar por su aspecto, tu pierna también.

Barry quiso decir que de igual manera había sufrido daño en las cervicales, pero lo único que consiguió fue toser otra vez. Dolor, dolor, más tos, ¡dolor! Los dedos de Harry se apoyaron en su pecho con una delicadeza que Barry creyó imposible en él.

»—Necesito llevarte a la furgoneta —dijo Harry, aprehensivo. A sus espaldas, una hilera de autos policiacos había rodeado todas las entradas de la escuela, cuya puerta principal había desaparecido de sus goznes. Barry no tenía idea de dónde estaban Limestone y Cisco; no quería pensar en las posibilidades—. Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie, ¿crees que puedas soportarlo? —le preguntó el hombre, introduciendo una mano bajo sus costillas, intentando ayudarlo a rodearle el cuello con un brazo para que pudiera apoyar el peso de su cuerpo al levantarse.

— ¡No! —exclamó Barry, poniendo los ojos como platos y apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no lo soportaba más. Creyó que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

En ese instante, Joe apareció corriendo, acercándose a ellos y tomándose un segundo para contemplar la escena con estupefacción. Barry volvió a jadear. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando contener el dolor. Joe guardó su arma en la funda de su cinturón y se inclinó a su lado, dispuesto a ser útil.

—Dime qué hacer, Wells. ¿Cómo lo ayudamos? —preguntó, ansioso. Sus manos se mantuvieron lejos del cuerpo maltrecho de Barry, que lo agradeció. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry y, por el momento, no se permitió pensar en su dignidad.

—La camioneta, tenemos que llevarlo dentro. Ahí podré reducir las fracturas y darle tiempo para recuperarse —explicó, hablando con rapidez—. Sujeta su cintura, con cuidado, y ayúdame a levantarlo.

Joe obedeció, tocando a Barry con precaución, como si temiera romperlo —más— al rozarlo con los dedos. Los dos hombres consiguieron ponerlo de pie y Barry se esforzó para no quejarse, pero estaba sufriendo. Usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sujetarse del cuello de Harry e impedir que el peso de su cuerpo cayera de lleno sobre sus dos piernas. Joe hizo lo posible por ayudarlo a caminar, evitando que tuviera que apoyarse en la pierna rota. Avanzaron cuatro lentos pasos hacia la camioneta —que, lamentablemente, Harry había estacionado de una manera que los obligaba a caminar más de lo _necesario_ para llegar a la parte trasera— y Barry se dobló sobre sí mismo para vomitar. Cisco lo asesinaría por arruinar su traje… y Harry, por el daño colateral a sus botas de cargo; Joe se limitó a suspirar.

—Lo siento —musitó Barry, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, que puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir caminando.

—No somos princesas, Allen. No gastes tus energías siendo educado. Concéntrate en sanar —ordenó.

Cuando lograron llevarlo hasta la camioneta de Laboratorios STAR, Joe la abordó primero para después ayudarlo a subir. Entre él y Harry consiguieron recostarlo en la camilla de emergencia que Caitlin mantenía dentro del auto y Harry abrió la chaqueta de su traje para revisar su clavícula.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo sin Caitlin? —preguntó Joe, ansioso—. Tal vez sea mejor llevarlo a los Laboratorios para que ella pueda atenderlo.

Harry frunció los labios. Barry, vagando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, intentó negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo al sentirse como si alguien acabara de lanzar una descarga eléctrica directo a su cuello. Se petrificó, intentando soportar el dolor con estoicismo.

—No… hay… tiempo… —jadeó con un hilo de voz—. Limestone… tengo que…

Joe sujetó su mano con cuidado. Hizo presión en sus dedos, intentando tranquilizarlo. A Barry se le hizo un nudo de frustración en la garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo repulsión por sí mismo. Ningún meta-humano le había causado tantos problemas _físicos_ desde Tony Woodward. Ahora tenía dos — ¿tres? —fracturas que necesitaba sanar lo antes posible para volver a la carrera antes de que alguien _más_ resultara herido.

Lo que hacía todo peor era que, por algún motivo, Limestone había decidido atacar una escuela llena de niños inocentes. Si lastimaba a alguno de ellos, Barry no se lo podría perdonar jamás…

—Cisco se está haciendo cargo, hijo —le aseguró Joe.

Barry estaba al tanto de que Cisco era increíble —él no podría ser Flash de no ser por Cisco—, pero saber que su amigo se estaba enfrentando solo a un meta-humano no le daba ningún consuelo, al contrario, lo preocupaba más.

—El arma… de cianobacteria… no funcionó —les recordó a los dos hombres, rechinando los dientes al hablar.

Harry cerró la puerta de la camioneta y lo ayudó a quitarse la máscara y a sacar el brazo herido de la chaqueta del traje. Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía provocaba que una ráfaga de dolor recorriera el cuerpo entero de Barry, que había comenzado a sudar frío.

—Porque los dos primeros disparos que hizo no tuvieron suficiente potencia, Allen. Te aseguro que Ramón no corre ningún peligro, es demasiado listo —dijo Harry con total seguridad y Joe secundó sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Barry tenía la impresión de que Harry tenía más fe en el Equipo Flash de la que se tenían ellos mismos. El nudo en su garganta comenzó a disiparse. No era tiempo de darse por vencido aún.

Había subestimado a Limestone, creyendo que su velocidad estaba por encima de su fuerza y resistencia como lo había estado con Girder. Eso había sido un error garrafal porque, al no considerar todas las posibilidades, había dejado un camino abierto para que su enemigo pudiera atacarlo y herirlo. Oliver, que siempre consideraba los pasos que debía dar y las consecuencias que tendría cada uno de ellos, estaría sumamente decepcionado, no como su pareja, sino como su entrenador. Barry, de hecho, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. La extrema confianza en sus habilidades ésta vez se había puesto en su contra.  

— ¿Qué hay de los niños y los profesores? —le preguntó a Joe con un hilo de voz—. ¿Están a salvo?

El hombre hizo una mueca y rehuyó su mirada, buscando una explicación que lo tranquilizara. Barry sintió un repentino brote de desesperación.

—El capitán Singh habló con la directora del plantel, Barry. Los estudiantes y los profesores se atrincheraron en el auditorio de la escuela. El capitán designó un equipo para que entren por las puertas traseras y saquen a todos por las salidas de emergencia. El problema es que Limestone entró a la escuela. No sabemos cuánto tiempo les va a restar su intrusión. Sería más fácil si supiéramos qué es lo que está buscando…

Harry gruñó. Abrió el maletín de primeros auxilios de Caitlin y comenzó a sacar rollos de vendas y tablillas para enferular.

—Tal vez yo pueda responder a eso —dijo, hablando a toda velocidad de nuevo. Harry, que siempre intentaba mantener la calma sin importar en qué situación se encontrara, tenía la voz coloreada con un ligero toque de adrenalina que Barry no pudo pasar por alto—. Si la información que Caitlin recopiló antes de pedirme que viniera a auxiliarte, Allen, es correcta, podemos asumir que Tyler Freeman —seguía negándose a usar los apodos que Cisco elegía para sus enemigos meta-humanos— vino aquí buscando a su hija, Ava —hizo una pausa. Intercambió una mirada con Joe, que deslizó una mano por su frente sudorosa—. El problema es que no la va a encontrar: ella y su madre se mudaron a Ciudad Costera hace poco más de un año.

Fue el turno de Barry de intercambiar una mirada con Joe, cuyos dedos se cerraron con un poco más fuerza alrededor de los suyos.

—Tenemos que decírselo. Eso… eso lo detendrá, ¿cierto? —aventuró el oficial.

Barry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Harry volvió a gruñir.

—O lo volverá más violento —dijo—. Siempre están las dos caras de la moneda —Barry estuvo de acuerdo con él—. Ahora, nuestra única esperanza es que el arma de cianobacteria de Ramón funcione y destruya la carcasa de roca del meta-humano, entonces, tal vez, podamos razonar con él —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Allen, voy a reducir tus fracturas. ¿Con cuál prefieres que empiece, hombro o pantorrilla?

Barry tuvo la vaga impresión de responder que le daba lo mismo. Un minuto después, Harry lo obligó a sentarse en la camilla y sujetó su hombro con una fuerza que Barry jamás sospechó que tendría. Su hueso roto y sus células meta-humanas eran una mala combinación a pesar de todo: la pésima postura de la fractura y sus partes astilladas combatían a las células regeneradoras a capa y espada, causándole mucho dolor. Harry hizo un buen trabajo reacomodándolo y, casi de inmediato, la regeneración comenzó, pero Barry sabía que tendría que pasar al menos una hora antes de que sanara por completo. Estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de la terrible sensación que invadía su cuerpo. De todas formas, no era la primera vez que pasaba por ese proceso. Cuando Harry y Joe lo ayudaron a quitarse el resto del traje y contemplaron su pantorrilla amoratada e hinchada, la historia fue diferente. En el instante en que Harry redujo la fractura, Barry dejó de sentirse valiente y cedió ante el dolor.

La única parte buena de la inconsciencia fue que Harry pudo reacomodar y vendar su hueso sin quejas.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Cisco caminó despacio por los corredores vacíos de la escuela, asegurándose de no pisar los trozos de vidrio roto en el suelo para no alertar a Limestone de su presencia, alistando el arma de cianobacteria contra su pecho, cargada y lista para disparar en cualquier momento.

El comunicador en su oído estaba encendido, manteniéndolo en contacto con Caitlin en los Laboratorios y con Harry y Barry —puso los ojos en blanco: sólo les faltaba un «Larry» para completar ese Eje— en la camioneta fuera de la escuela, así que sabía que Flash estaba fuera de servicio momentáneamente gracias a sus huesos rotos. El peso de la misión había caído en sus hombros… y se sentía asombroso, pero, claro, no debía dejarse llevar por la emoción y olvidar que había cientos de vidas en peligro, incluyendo la suya, si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Limestone andaba por la escuela dejando un rastro de caos a su paso. Una hilera de casilleros pegada a la pared estaba aplastada, con algunas puertas abiertas, desparramando el contenido de su interior en el suelo —algunos niños estarían bastante tristes: Cisco, desde su posición, podía ver un estuche de maquillaje arruinado y un Game Boy hecho pedazos. Eso le dolió incluso a él—, las mamparas sobre su cabeza se habían salido de sus gavetas y las luces de algunas parpadeaban mientras los cables de otras colgaban peligrosamente cerca del suelo, soltando chispas. Se mantuvo al pendiente de esas, caminando lo más lejos posible de ellas.

—Cisco, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Joe por el comunicador.

—Fuerte y claro, señor —respondió, susurrando para no arriesgarse a que Limestone lo oyera. Asomó la cabeza por el borde de un corredor y, al comprobar que el área estaba despejada (pero en iguales condiciones de destrucción que el pasillo en el que se encontraba), siguió avanzando—. ¿Cómo está Flash?

Joe suspiró.

—Fractura de clavícula, peroné y posible esguince cervical. Wells dice que pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda ponerse de pie de nuevo. Escuchar eso no le hizo mucha gracia —explicó el oficial. Cisco pudo oír a Barry protestando por debajo de la voz de Joe, a Harry respondiéndole con un gruñido que ocultaba una palabrota. Rió con la nariz.

—Me imagino —comentó, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo del meta sin ayuda? —inquirió Joe.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —respondió Cisco con seriedad. Las vibraciones de los pasos de Limestone se volvían cada vez más cercanas, por lo que supuso que estaba alcanzando su epicentro.

—El capitán Singh y un escuadrón lograron entrar al edificio por la puerta trasera. Están evacuando a los niños del auditorio poco a poco. Necesitas comprarles tiempo, Cisco, evitar que el meta-humano se acerque a ellos.

Cisco respiró profundo.

—Lo sé. Lo haré —le aseguró a Joe, confiando en sus palabras. El ruido hecho por el meta-humano cada vez sonaba más cerca, por lo que Cisco estaba seguro de que estaba por encontrarlo. Debía ser cuidadoso al enfrentarlo, sobre todo porque cientos de niños dependían de sus acciones y las consecuencias que éstas tendrían—. Dile a Flash que se recupere _rápido_ , ¿sí? Entiendes, chiste de velocistas.

Joe soltó una corta risita exasperada en su oído, después de eso, silencio; la invitación para que siguiera con su trabajo sin perturbaciones.

Cisco se llenó los pulmones de aire, deslizó el dedo por la palanca de potencia del arma de cianobacteria, elevándolo a su máxima potencia, y siguió caminando por los corredores destruidos, persiguiendo a Limestone.

Encontró a la mole de roca en uno de los salones al final del corredor, destrozando las mesas de los estudiantes con los puños, aunque, desde donde estaba parado, Cisco tenía la vaga impresión de que esa no era su intención; lucía, más bien, como si estuviera buscando algo. Puso los ojos en blanco y levantó el arma, colocando un dedo en el gatillo y apuntando el cañón a la espalda de Limestone. Sí, los meta-humanos siempre buscaban algo y, generalmente, se trataba de problemas.

Miró por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera despejada —palomita— y a su alcance —segunda palomita— para poder escapar con facilidad en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, ya que él no podía atravesar paredes y objetos sólidos como Flash.

—De acuerdo, Limestone —dijo con voz fuerte y segura, aunque un ligero temblor sombreaba las sílabas. El meta-humano dejó de moverse, aunque uno de sus puños de piedra se cerró con fuerza en el respaldo de una silla, abollando el metal—, llegó tu hora —sentenció Cisco, sintiendo un ligero burbujeo de emoción en la boca del estómago.

Siempre había querido decir algo así y por fin había cumplido su deseo. Pero quizá había sido un mal momento, porque su elección de palabras, aparentemente, hizo enojar al meta-humano, que sujetó con más fuerza el respaldo de la silla y, sin darle tiempo de disparar el arma, dio media vuelta y la arrojó en su dirección. Cisco soltó el arma de cianobacteria por reflejo y se arrojó al suelo, cayendo por el hueco de la puerta a los escombros del pasillo.

Gruñó de dolor cuando su codo impactó contra el suelo, deteniendo su caída. Se permitió un instante para cerrar los ojos fuertemente y quejarse, sujetando su brazo magullado contra su cuerpo y maldiciendo entre dientes, luego, se ordenó concentrarse en la situación. Había hecho lo que se suponía _no debía hacer_ , una única opción que de pronto se había ramificado en tres cosas:

1.- No atraer la atención de Limestone hacia su persona.

2.- No hacerlo enojar.

3.- **No** perder su arma.

Y, como todo eso había ocurrido, podía darse por perdido, porque Flash, la única persona que podría ayudarlo en ese momento, estaba en la camioneta de Laboratorios STAR con dos huesos rotos y una lesión cervical que lo haría moverse con la coordinación de un ganso hasta que sus células meta-humanas lograran sanarlo.

 Cisco sabía que podrían pasar _horas_ antes de eso. Estaba perdido. _Perdido._ **Perdido.**

Limestone, en el interior del salón de clases, comenzó a moverse. Afortunadamente, el increíble peso de su cuerpo le restaba puntos a su agilidad, así que su andar era lento. Cisco se arrastró de espaldas por el suelo hasta poner una prudente distancia entre él y la puerta de la habitación e intentó ver en dónde había caído el arma de cianobacteria. Logró ubicarla justo debajo de la silla que Limestone le había arrojado. Puso los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo su suerte una vez más. ¿Lograría tomarla antes de que el meta-humano se acercara demasiado?

Valía la pena hacer el intento.

Ignoró el dolor en su codo —no era para tanto, enserio— y, reuniendo todas las fuerzas y el valor que le quedaban en el cuerpo, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se lanzó hacia adelante, estirando el brazo sano con los dedos extendidos, listo para sujetar el arma. Apenas las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el metal de su preciosa creación, tiró de ella con las uñas, pero el peso de la silla le impidió moverla con rapidez.

La sombra de Limestone se cernió sobre él como si una nube se hubiera atravesado frente al sol. Una nube macabra, gigante y nada esponjosa. Cisco tragó saliva cuando vio al meta-humano levantando una pierna, haciendo ademán de dejarla caer con todo su peso sobre el arma de cianobacteria y, por añadidura, su mano. Tiró del aparato con todas sus fuerzas y logró arrastrarla, pero la silla siguió el movimiento de la pieza de metal, atascándose en la puerta. Cisco gimió, desesperado. Intentó usar su otra mano para quitar la silla y, en ese momento, Limestone comenzó a descender el pie, listo para hacerle daño.

Un impulso en su cerebro le dijo que apartara las manos ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pero otro, más terco que el primero, le dijo que no dejara su creación a merced de un meta. Cisco sabía que debía escuchar a su primer instinto, pero era un hombre necio y, mientras peleaba con las órdenes dentro de su cabeza, perdió la oportunidad de tomar la decisión correcta. Cerró los ojos y esperó sentir un dolor atroz —mientras se pateaba mentalmente por no hacerle caso a los buenos consejos de su cerebro y seguir sólo los malos—, pero lo único que sintió fueron un par de manos cerrándose en su torso y tirando de él con fuerza para hacerlo a un lado.

De un segundo a otro, se encontró tirado boca abajo en el extremo contrario del corredor, sus manos aún sujetando el arma de cianobacteria y sin la estúpida silla de por medio. Limestone estaba a sus espaldas, con el pie enterrado en las baldosas del suelo, donde segundos antes habían estado Cisco y el cañón. Flash se encontraba sentado a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en una hilera de casilleros que habían sobrevivido la ira de Limestone y respirando con dificultad.

Cisco le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice: el maldito se las había arreglado para llegar justo a tiempo. Eso era tener suerte.

—Nunca me había dado tanto gusto verte, amigo —dijo, jadeando.

Flash sonrió bajo su máscara, pero la mueca pronto se convirtió en un gesto de dolor.

—Estuvo cerca —confirmó, cerrando los ojos y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

— ¿Cómo están esas heridas? —preguntó Cisco, arrodillándose en el suelo y apoyando una mano en su rodilla para ponerse de pie.

A sus espaldas, Limestone había comenzado a moverse de nuevo; el suelo retumbaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Cisco se apresuró a revisar el cañón, asegurándose de que no hubiera sufrido daños irreparables. Todo estaba en orden.

—Curándose —respondió el superhéroe—. Detesto las fracturas.

—Estoy seguro de que nosotros, los seres humanos comunes, las odiamos más que tú —le aseguró Cisco, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Barry la tomó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna sana para poder impulsarse hacia arriba. Una vez estuvo de pie, apoyó su espalda en los casilleros, incapaz de soportar estar parado sin ayuda durante mucho tiempo—. ¿Tenemos un plan? —preguntó Cisco, dando media vuelta para encarar a Limestone, de pie al otro lado del pasillo.

No era su típica batalla en contra de un meta-humano, en primera instancia, porque el villano de la historia había decidido atacar una escuela primaria llena de niños, algo que los otros meta-humanos, hasta el momento, habían tenido la decencia de _no_ hacer. También porque Limestone no se adhería al estereotipo de metas a los que Flash solía enfrentar: según la información que Caitlin, Harry y él habían logrado reunir el día anterior, Limestone… Tyler Freeman, mejor dicho, era un hombre común y corriente —quizá _demasiado_ común— que nunca en su vida había tenido problemas con la autoridad, a diferencia de otros maleantes.

Entonces, ¿por qué perder el control repentinamente?

Cisco sólo podía imaginar que su colapso se debió a la impresión de convertirse en un monstruo de piedra. No podía pensar en otra razón. Y, si ese era el caso, la destrucción a su alrededor perdía una pizca de malevolencia y ganaba una de mediocridad.

¿Qué es lo único que un _hombre de familia_ puede esperar encontrar en una escuela primaria? Un hijo, ¿tal vez?

Cisco frunció los labios y dejó de apuntar al meta-humano con su arma, luego, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si los estudiantes y los profesores no hubieran conseguido resguardarse del ataque en el auditorio y levantó el cañón otra vez. La desesperación no era un pretexto para arruinar las vidas de los demás.

Flash colocó una mano enguantada en el hombro de su amigo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre — ¿meta? —humano para alejarse de la pared de casilleros a sus espaldas.

—Tenemos un plan —confirmó, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo. Una gruesa capa de sudor cubría las partes de su cara que Cisco podía ver bajo la máscara.

A Caitlin no le haría mucha gracia la situación, dado que, cada vez que Barry se rompía algo —no era que les pasara seguido… sólo una o dos veces por mes— le ordenaba reposo inmediato.

Limestone se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, justo frente a ellos, destruyendo la pintura naranja de un muro al rozarla con sus anchos hombros. El extraño destello de sus ojos estaba fijo en ellos. Cisco tendría pesadillas durante meses, estaba seguro de eso.

Sujetó el cañón con más firmeza, pero, para su sorpresa, Barry colocó una mano sobre él, obligándolo a bajar el arma. Dio un tambaleante paso al frente, ante la mirada incrédula de Cisco.

—Tyler —dijo el hombre enmascarado con voz segura, plantándose frente al meta-humano como si éste fuera incapaz de hacerlo añicos con un simple golpe de su enorme mano—, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo —Cisco puso los ojos en blanco: ¿cuántas cosas malas podrían evitarse si las personas no conocieran a otras de esa manera? Al menos Barry no hubiera terminado impactado contra el parabrisas de un auto—, pero creo que ahora entiendo tus motivos para estar aquí. Sé que _no quieres_ lastimar a nadie y que estás buscando a tu hija. Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

Cisco quiso interrumpir a su amigo, advertirle que ponerse a dialogar con un meta no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero se mordió la lengua para no arruinar la situación: si Barry tenía algo, era el don del convencimiento. Si él creía que hablar con Limestone podía servir de algo, Cisco confiaría en él, pero aún así mantuvo el dedo fijo en el gatillo del cañón, listo para disparar en caso de ser necesario.

»—Mi equipo está intentando localizar a tu familia en estos momentos. Hace un año, tu esposa y tu hija se mudaron a Ciudad Costera. Te doy mi palabra de que pronto podrás reunirte con ellas —Limestone ladeó la cabeza, prestando verdadera atención a todo lo que Barry estaba diciendo. Dio dos pasos tentativos hacia adelante, haciendo retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies, y luego uno hacia atrás, como si se hubiera arrepentido de ceder. Cisco pasó saliva, nervioso—, sólo… confía en nosotros, Tyler, déjanos ayudarte.

Flash hizo una pausa. Cisco podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco en la cabeza y los oídos.

Limestone abrió la boca y un sonido ronco y atronador salió de su garganta, pero no pareció molesto como sus rugidos anteriores, sino dudoso.

Barry volvió a dar un paso al frente, apostándose justo delante de Cisco. A pesar de estar herido bajo el traje de polímero vulcanizado, Flash seguía siendo imponente ante sus adversarios. Cisco creyó que todo estaba en la actitud y Barry tenía mucho de eso cuando era necesario.

La mano enguantada de Flash se apostó sobre el cañón del arma que su amigo sostenía. Cisco se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, dubitativo entre bajar el arma por completo o mantenerla arriba.

—Mis amigos de Laboratorios STAR crearon éste artefacto —explicó Flash, eligiendo la palabra más alejada de «pistola, escopeta, cañón» para describir la tecnología que Cisco tenía entre las manos, algo hábil, dado que no todos los meta-humanos aceptaban de buenas maneras el ser intimidados—. Contiene un concentrado de cianobacteria, algo que creemos puede ayudarnos a destrozar tu caparazón de roca sin causarte daño alguno —técnicamente, eso era cierto: Cisco le había disparado dos veces hasta el momento y apenas había conseguido _abollar_ su espalda y colocar en ella una gran mancha de color verde-azulado… que, desde el momento del disparo hasta ahora, había aumentado de tamaño. Quizá sí tenían una oportunidad, después de todo—. Pero no la usaremos a menos que tengamos tu consentimiento, Tyler. _Queremos ayudarte_.

Cisco se contuvo nuevamente de poner los ojos en blanco. Negociar con un meta-humano era un acto completamente nuevo para el Equipo Flash y más valía que funcionara; no le gustaba la idea de que Barry hiciera promesas en su nombre que, quizá, después no podría cumplir. Parpadeó con lentitud y, mientras tanto, le suplicó al cielo que Limestone fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar la decisión correcta. Había mucho en juego.

Limestone abrió la boca y otro rugido metálico salió de ella, ansioso y desesperado. Se tambaleó con todo su peso contra el muro de casilleros que tenía a su lado, destrozando el metal con el impacto de su hombro. Lucía derrotado. Cisco sintió lástima por él, pero también supo que habían ganado. Que Barry había logrado lo imposible otra vez y que con sus palabras había logrado atravesar la coraza de roca de Limestone con más facilidad que la cianobacteria.

El meta-humano se irguió de nuevo, dejando los brazos, tan gruesos como pilares, lánguidos y colgando a sus costados. Sus extraños ojos brillantes permanecieron fijos en ellos durante largo rato, consiguiendo que Cisco se sintiera incómodo. La mano de Barry, que seguía sobre la boca del arma de su amigo, se apartó del aparato con lentitud. Pasados unos segundos, Limestone hizo un movimiento con los brazos y Cisco tuvo la vaga impresión de que les estaba preguntando «¿Qué están esperando?».

Si todo salía bien, estaba seguro de que terminaría en terapia. Un hombre como él no podía soportar tanto estrés.

Respiró profundo e intercambió una mirada con Flash, que frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez. Cisco volvió a humedecerse la boca con la lengua y observó el marcador en el costado del arma, donde un señalador le indicaba que el artefacto estaba a su máxima potencia. Colocó el dedo en el gatillo, apostó la culata del cañón contra su hombro y apuntó a Limestone, que agachó la cabeza en actitud resignada, como si esperara que el disparo lo matara en vez de ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad.

Cisco se tragó una grosería: desde el arma congelante y el lanzallamas que los Renegados le hicieron el favor de robar, no había vuelto a crear un arma con cualidades mortíferas, gracias.

Flash dio un paso hacia un costado —el temblor de su cuerpo había disminuido—, dejándole las vías despejadas para disparar.

—Hazlo ahora, Cisco —dijo con total tranquilidad, manteniendo la mirada verde fija en el meta-humano que tenían enfrente.

Cisco se armó de valor y, con manos sudorosas gracias a la tensión del momento, tiró del gatillo. El arma escupió un rayo de luz verde azulada, tan potente que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para soportar el destello, cuya fuerza disminuyó lentamente hasta extinguirse por completo.

Cisco sintió a su amigo moviéndose a su lado, así que abrió los ojos y observó el panorama que tenía delante: Limestone se había doblado sobre sí mismo, tenía la boca abierta y _respiraba_ con dificultad. Parecía al borde del colapso. Una gran mancha verde como la de su espalda se estaba expandiendo por su pecho a gran velocidad. Si entornaba los ojos, Cisco podía ver una hilera que se ramificaba en todas direcciones de cianobacteria oscura moviéndose por la roca, destruyéndola partícula por partícula, creando un camino directo a la piel humana y normal.

Barry se acercó renqueando al meta-humano cuando éste por fin se desplomó en el suelo, casi provocando que el superhéroe perdiera el equilibrio con las vibraciones que su peso indujo. Sin embargo, Barry consiguió llegar hasta él. Se empinó sobre su rostro distorsionado y ahora manchado de verde para verlo mejor.

—Está funcionando, Cisco —sentenció, seguro de sus palabras—. La cianobacteria está haciendo su trabajo.

Cisco, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, dejó salir una exhalación de entre sus labios, bajando por fin el arma. Había sido una experiencia excitante, pero no tenía ganas de repetirla: a partir de ese momento, le dejaría las experiencias heroicas a la persona que llevaba la máscara.

—No es una cura, Barry —le recordó, acercándose a Limestone también. Barry le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, buscando apoyo para su pierna rota—. Es un arreglo temporal, pero espero poder encontrar una solución que sirva para él y su familia. Es bueno salir de la rutina de vez en cuando y encontrarnos con un meta que en realidad no quería matarnos, sólo estaba dispuesto a destrozar toda una escuela para encontrar a su hija —ya no pudo contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco: era curioso que, pasada la adrenalina, ahora la situación le parecía sumamente tonta y mórbida.

Todo depende del cristal con que se mira, definitivamente.

En el suelo, ante los ojos de ambos hombres, la capa de roca que cubría el cuerpo de Tyler Freeman se hizo polvo, esparciéndose por el escombro que cubría el suelo y destellando en colores verdes y azules gracias a las luces titilantes del techo. Pudieron contemplar por fin el rostro del hombre al que habían investigado y perseguido el día anterior y que, sin su armadura natural, ahora lucía infinitamente vulnerable.

No todos los días se podía contemplar a un meta en su estado puro. Humanidad y temor transpirados por cada poro del cuerpo.

Barry suspiró.

—Últimamente he aprendido que hay personas capaces de hacer todo por sus hijos —dijo, dándole un peso tal a sus palabras que Cisco se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño—. Y cuando digo _todo_ , me refiero a todo, amigo.

Cisco negó con la cabeza, tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, Barry? ¿Tienes un hijo secreto del que nadie ha oído hablar o estoy malinterpretando tus palabras? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Barry era su mejor amigo, sabían todo el uno del otro y, de cierta manera, un hijo secreto le parecía inconcebible.

Pero, para su alivio, Barry rió.

—No se trata de eso, Cisco —dijo, volviendo a su habitual tono de voz ligero con una facilidad tan grande que, en él, resultaba preocupante: Barry era el tipo de persona que solía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras sonrisas y encogimientos de hombros—. Hay que llamar a Joe y Harry, decirles que todo se solucionó y que preparen la camioneta para trasladar a Freeman a Laboratorios STAR. Ahí podremos investigar si hay alguna manera de ayudarlo a controlar sus poderes. Espero que no sea necesario encerrarlo.

Cisco se mordió el labio inferior con aprehensión y dirigió la mirada nuevamente al hombre que descansaba en el suelo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante la sorpresiva imagen frente a él: todo rastro de Limestone había desaparecido de Tyler, que reposaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, respirando con una dificultad que lo hizo preguntarse si no estaría sufriendo alguna especie de shock anafiláctico. Su piel aún tenía un anormal color cetrino que recordaba la tonalidad grisácea y desanimada de un acantilado profundo y Cisco sospechaba que, si le daba un puntapié, terminaría con un par de dedos rotos, pero al menos la apariencia de _monstruo_ había desaparecido.

Con la punta del dedo índice, tocó el intercomunicador dentro de su oído, que produjo un sonido estático antes de marcar señal.

—Chicos, todo salió bien —anunció, sonriendo un poco ante sus palabras: podía sentir el estrés huyendo de su cuerpo como una nube de vapor—. Pueden venir a recogernos —. Pasado un instante, Harry respondió con un simple «de acuerdo». Cisco intercambió una mirada con Barry—. Ese hombre es tan seco —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Sabes que aún puedo escucharte, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry en su oído.

Barry sonrió.

—

Harry, Joe y Cisco se las ingeniaron para sacar a Tyler Freeman de los corredores de la escuela y transportarlo a la camioneta sin causar alboroto frente a los oficiales de policía, profesores y padres de familia reunidos en los alrededores de la escuela.

Barry, caminando aún con dificultad debido a su pierna maltrecha, los siguió con pasos pausados, apoyándose con las manos en los muros de la escuela que sobrevivieron el ataque y, al llegar a la puerta principal, con su hilera de escalones de piedra, en el barandal, en el que logró descansar mejor el peso de su cuerpo.

Toda la conmoción humana tras el ataque del meta-humano se desarrollaba en los terrenos traseros de la escuela, donde los profesores intentaban poner orden al cuerpo estudiantil y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran presentes y a salvo mientras padres de familia luchaban por encontrar a sus hijos y periodistas, por obtener testimonios y entrevistas —de hecho, mientras bajaba los peldaños, Barry creyó distinguir la cabellera negra de Iris moviéndose entre la multitud. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza afectuosamente—.

Cuando por fin llegó al último peldaño de la escalera, se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Aunque todo había salido bien al final y ninguna persona había resultado herida de gravedad, sabía que Limestone tendría que pagar una sanción ante la comunidad, que no perdonaría fácilmente el hecho de que una escuela llena de niños inocentes hubiera sido atacada por un meta, aún cuando éste sólo pretendía encontrar a su hija. Esperaba de todo corazón poder encontrar una manera de ayudarlo, a controlar la mutación meta-humana y a reunirse con sus seres amados.

Mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros terminaran de instalar a Freeman en la camilla de la camioneta, Barry se sintió observado, por lo que abrió los ojos y giró el rostro hacia el costado. Puso los ojos como platos al encontrarse con la destellante mirada azul de Oliver proyectada en los ojos de William, que lo miraba desde el otro lado del patio, donde estaba sentado junto a Samantha y un niño pelirrojo en una barda baja.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en la garganta y su cerebro perdió el control en una hilera de pensamientos relacionados a cómo debía explicarle a Oliver que la escuela en la que su hijo estudiaba había sido atacada por un meta-humano, aunque, a esas alturas, sospechaba que el hombre ya debía estar al tanto e incluso debía encontrarse en camino a Ciudad Central —lo llamaría de todas formas para asegurarse: estaba seguro de que Oliver no le perdonaría enterarse por una fuente que no fuera él—.

William, quien parecía tener un rostro serio por default cada vez que se encontraba con Barry, descompuso su expresión en una pequeña sonrisa dividida entre emoción y cansancio. El héroe imaginó lo asustado que el niño debió haber estado durante el ataque, pero se sintió bien al verlo sonreír: la tormenta había pasado.

Levantó una mano para saludarlo. Las cejas de William se enarcaron con sorpresa y la sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios; alzó la mano también y la agitó junto a su cara con fervor. Los ojos de una reportera que rondaba la escena captaron el movimiento de la mano de William y ella de inmediato buscó con la mirada a la persona a la que el niño estaba saludando; en el momento en el que descubrió que esa persona era Flash, su rostro se iluminó incluso más que el del niño e hizo ademán de caminar sobre el pasto para acercarse a él, grabadora en mano.

Barry, que nunca en su vida se había detenido a dar entrevistas —porque incluso Iris había tenido que convencerlo, casi suplicándole, de que fuera a aceptar la Llave de la Ciudad—, puso los ojos en blanco y, tras probar la resistencia de su pierna lastimada que ya estaba parcialmente curada gracias a los toscos cuidados de Harry, echó a correr hacia Laboratorios STAR.

El resto de su equipo ya tendría tiempo de alcanzarlo después. Ahora necesitaba descansar.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Diez minutos después de que el meta-humano de roca lograra romper las puertas principales de la escuela y entrara al edificio, un escuadrón de la policía abrió la puerta lateral del auditorio que llevaba directo al patio trasero e, intentando imponer orden en la marea de personas congregadas en el espacio que, aunque grande, dada la situación lucía claustrofóbico, comenzaron a sacar a los niños poco a poco.

Los profesores de cada grupo, con ayuda de alumnos mayores, hicieron todo lo posible por mantener a sus estudiantes reunidos y bajo vigilancia. William, aún ovillado en su asiento, pero aguzando el oído, pendiente de su alrededor, escuchó a su profesora contando a cada integrante de su grupo estudiantil, deslizándose entre las hileras de asientos, tocando las cabezas y los hombros de cada uno de ellos como para asegurarse por medio del tacto de que en verdad estaban ahí. Jake, sentando a su lado, seguía aferrando su mano con fuerza; William podía escuchar sus dientes castañeando… o quizá eran los suyos. En realidad, no podía dejar de temblar.

Sentía que, si se ponía de pie, las sacudidas de su cuerpo lo romperían en mil pedazos y entonces nadie podría volverlo a pegar. Su madre sí que se pondría triste.

Cuando fue el turno de su grupo de ser sacado del auditorio por el equipo policiaco, la profesora les pidió que se sujetaran entre ellos de las manos y que siguieran obedientemente a los oficiales hacia el exterior. Sorpresivamente, Jake, que no destacaba por su valentía, fue el primero en ponerse de pie, su mano sujetando la de William, que seguía petrificado en su butaca.

—Will —dijo Jake con una voz demasiado aguda (que en otra circunstancia incluso hubiera resultado graciosa)—, vamos —pidió.

A lado de William, los dos niños que les habían hablado sobre el meta-humano y Flash ya se habían puesto de pie para marcharse y reunirse con su propio grupo. William tenía las vías despejadas para moverse, pero _no podía._ En verdad creía que lo mejor sería quedarse sentado ahí hasta despertar de la pesadilla o hasta que Samantha llegara a buscarlo para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.  

Estaba asustado, ¿quién podía culparlo por eso? Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ser valiente, de todas formas. Podía permitirse éste momento…

—William —dijo Jake de nuevo, tirando de sus dedos. Hasta ese momento, el niño no había notado lo sudorosas que tenía las manos—. Muévete. Nos van a sacar de aquí. Nos van a poner a salvo. _Vamos._

William pasó saliva, intentando tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta, que se sentía como un limón entero atorado en su tráquea.

— ¿Y si el meta-humano está afuera? —preguntó. Desde que había hablado con Kevin y su amigo, no dejaba de imaginar todo tipo de monstruos de piedra que podían estar esperando por ellos en el patio para hacerlos puré en cuanto asomaran las cabezas. No dejaba de ver destellos de ojos rojos detrás de sus párpados, escuchar chillidos agonizantes en sus oídos.

Jake negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Flash lo va a atrapar —le aseguró con confianza.

William volvió a pasar saliva y sintió los ojos húmedos.

—Estaba herido —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se suponía que lo genial de los superhéroes era que nadie podía hacerles daño, por eso estaban ahí para enfrentar a los malos: eran los únicos que podían. Pero a Flash lo habían lastimado… y si le pasaba algo, William dejaría de creer en todas las cosas buenas del mundo, lo juraba por Dios.

Jake apretó sus dedos con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. William levantó el rostro para pedirle que se detuviera y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

— ¿Y eso qué? —le preguntó, ahora con la voz ronca—. Flash también es humano y los humanos se lastiman con facilidad, pero se curan. Y Flash no va a dejar de enfrentarse a un villano sólo porque está un poco golpeado. ¡Es Flash! Él puede hacerlo _todo_ y yo confío en él.

William observó con atención los ojos de Jake, que estaban llenos de seguridad a pesar de todo. Una solitaria lágrima escurrió por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla con la mano que su amigo no asía. Recordó la nota de ánimos que Flash le había enviado junto a la figura de acción. El sentimiento de calidez que había desatado en su pecho apenas leerla. El propósito de ser valiente para enfrentar sus problemas.

—Yo también —susurró.

Si él se había curado del ojo morado y las patadas que Charlie y sus amigos le habían propinado, Flash también podía salir sano y salvo de una batalla contra un meta-humano; seguramente no era la primera vez que había resultado herido durante un enfrentamiento.

Respiró profundo, colocó sus piernas temblorosas en el suelo y se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Intercambió una sonrisa apenada con Jake y ambos caminaron para unirse a la hilera de compañeros de clase que una oficial de policía guiaba hacia la salida.

No se soltaron las manos en ningún momento.

Un poco más delante de ellos, Charlie caminaba solo, con la cabeza agachada y rastros de haber estado llorando en la cara.

—

Samantha estaba escribiendo un reporte en su oficina cuando se enteró del ataque meta-humano a la escuela primaria donde estudiaba William.

Tenía la nariz hundida en una carpeta y golpeaba la cubierta de un libro rítmicamente con la tapa de una pluma cuando Astrid, una compañera de trabajo, derrapó en la puerta de su cubículo, casi chocando con una pared.

—Sam —jadeó—, tienes que ver esto —dijo con aprehensión, señalando por encima de su hombro a la televisión colocada en un soporte en la pared de la habitación de al lado—. Hubo un ataque en la escuela de tu hijo. ¡Maldición, mis sobrinas también estudian ahí! —exclamó la mujer antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver a la televisión, delante de la cual se había congregado un grupo de personas.

Samantha se sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un certero gancho al hígado. La pluma que sujetaba con las puntas de los dedos se cayó de su mano y rodó del escritorio al suelo. Algo parecido a un gemido escapó de entre sus labios y apenas registró el acto de ponerse de pie y echar a correr desde su oficina hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Abordó su camioneta lo más rápido que pudo y, con manos temblorosas, puso el motor en marcha, girando el volante con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de estrellarse con un pilar.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, dispuesta a violar cada regla de tráfico que pretendiera interponerse entre ella y su hijo.

Si lloró la mitad del camino hacia la escuela, nadie lo iba a saber. Si escuchó su propia voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole a William esa misma mañana «Nunca pongas a prueba el amor de una madre» una y otra vez, tampoco.

—

Cuando Samantha llegó a una calle aledaña a la escuela, se encontró con que un puñado de autos policiales y camionetas de prensa bloqueaban el paso hacia la institución, por lo que se vio obligada a abandonar su vehículo y seguir a pie.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta y una perpetua sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago, se reunió con el grupo de familiares que esperaban recibir información sobre sus seres queridos al otro lado de una cinta amarilla. Un oficial de policía de pie sobre una barda intentaba imponer orden sobre las personas, diciéndoles a voz en cuello que Flash se había encargado del meta-humano, que ya estaba bajo custodia, y que ningún niño había resultado herido durante el ataque, por lo que en breve sus familiares podrían pasar a recogerlos.

Samantha se tragó el nudo en su garganta, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. «Ningún niño resultó lastimado durante el ataque» — _William está sano y salvo—_ se convirtió en su mantra desde ese instante hasta que el oficial por fin retiró la cinta amarilla y permitió que los padres pasaran _en orden_ al patio trasero de la escuela para buscar a sus hijos.

Estirando el cuello intentando ver por encima de las cabezas de las demás personas, Samantha distinguió una mopa de cabello color caramelo resaltando en un mar de cabezas castañas y doradas y, sin poder evitar sonreír con alivio, se apresuró a abrirse paso entre la gente para alcanzar a su hijo.

—William —murmuró con la voz rota. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo el intento de controlarse, y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con más fuerza, haciendo sus emociones a un lado. Chocó contra el hombro de una mujer, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando sobre el pasto—: ¡William! —exclamó con potencia.

Vio a William sobresaltándose al escuchar su nombre y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando el niño levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los cafés de ella después de surcar el panorama lleno de gente. La adoración reflejada en el rostro de su hijo al verla casi la hizo llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia del grupo en el que se encontraba el niño, se acuclilló sobre el pasto y abrió los brazos en clara invitación. Una sonrisa ensanchó los labios de William, que soltó la mano de Jake y echó a correr en su dirección, saltando a su abrazo con una fuerza que casi la hizo perder el equilibro y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello como hacia cuando era un bebé.

Samantha también respiró su aroma con profundidad, sumergió las manos en su cabello y le llenó la frente y las mejillas de besos.

—Todo está bien, cariño —le dijo—. Estás a salvo.

Ella nunca había creído en los milagros, pero empezaría a partir de ese día.

—

Los profesores estaban haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la situación bajo control. Habían pasado lista a sus estudiantes y solicitaban que los padres de familia firmaran junto al nombre de sus hijos para saber quién había sido recogido ya. Samantha fue una de las primeras madres en firmar; estaba lista para marcharse en cualquier momento, pero William le pidió esperar hasta que aparecieran los padres de Jake. Ella aceptó. Tomaron asiento en una barda baja y Samantha rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Jake mientras sujetaba con su mano libre los dedos de William; quizá lo estaba lastimando un poco, pero él no se quejó en ningún momento y, de hecho, la aferró con la misma ansiedad.

Cuando la madre de Jake por fin apareció, estaba despeinada, sin maquillar y llevaba en brazos a su hijo de tres años, que observaba a la multitud con curiosidad y un puño metido en la boca. Samantha fue la primera en distinguirla entre las personas y de inmediato se lo hizo saber a los niños. Jake se puso de pie a toda velocidad para correr hacia su madre y hermano de una manera similar a como había hecho William con ella. Los vieron abrazarse y acercarse a la profesora del grupo para firmar la hoja de papel con los nombres de los estudiantes.

Samantha suspiró y se puso de pie. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera robado diez años de vida. Deslizó una mano por la cabeza de William, que sonrió, cansado.

— ¿Listo para ir a casa? —le preguntó ella.

El niño se puso de pie también y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Listo —confirmó.

Samantha sujetó su mano y echaron a caminar sobre el pasto, intentando abrirse paso entre las personas, cuyo número parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba.

—El problema es que no recuerdo dónde dejé el auto —comentó la mujer, intentando hacer memoria, cuando un niño chocó con William, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás; la mano de Samantha sujetando la suya fue lo único que evitó que se fuera de espaldas al suelo.

Ella abrió la boca para pedirle al niño que tuviera más cuidado, pero guardó silencio al ver que se trataba de Charlie Barrett, que la miró con ojos desorbitados… y rebozados de lágrimas.

Ella se quedó perpleja un momento. Como madre de William, había aprendido a odiar cualquier cosa —o persona— que dañara a su hijo, pero nunca había sido una mujer rencorosa —prueba de eso era su semi-amistad con Oliver Queen— y, si había algo que podía estrujarle el corazón era ver a un niño desamparado llorando.

Aún cuando éste era el engendro del diablo.

Samantha hizo una mueca y miró a William: el niño parecía tan desconcertado como ella y rehuía la mirada inundada de Charlie como si le causara incomodidad. Seguramente así era. Samantha negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo, tomando una decisión.

— ¿En dónde están tus padres, Charlie? —preguntó. Sintió un dejo de desdeño al recordar los horrorosos bucles dorados de la señora Barrett, pero mantuvo su desprecio al margen porque, en ese instante, eso no era lo importante.

Charlie se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo. Se limpió el flujo nasal con el dorso de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—N-no h-han-n ve-venido —dijo entre hipidos.

La mano de William sujetó con más fuerza la de ella: ver a su abusador en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad debía estar causándole un connato nervioso.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo y se odió un poco por ser tan suave con el mundo, pero sabía que debía hacer _lo correcto_ —. ¿Quieres que esperemos contigo? —preguntó.

Si un día William se encontraba en una situación como la de Charlie, ella querría que alguien le ofreciera ayuda. Debía sentar el precedente. Como había dicho Flash en la nota que le envió a William: «Empieza por ser el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo»… aunque estaba segura de que el tipo había plagiado la frase de Gandhi.

William la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. De hecho, Charlie también, pero el niño parecía ser el tipo de persona que no mira el dentado de un caballo regalado, porque después de pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo saltar de arriba abajo los bucles de color rojo sangre que adornaban su cabeza.

Samantha suspiró y le ofreció la mano. Charlie la tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero ella no se quejó y arrastró a los dos niños de vuelta a la barda baja para sentarse y esperar.

Deseó que los Barrett no tardaran demasiado.

—

William observó las agujetas de sus zapatos como si fueran el objeto más interesante del mundo. Al otro lado de su madre, Charlie seguía llorando, limpiándose la nariz cada pocos minutos con la manga de su chamarra y eso lo tenía desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo lloran los bravucones? En realidad ya no sabía qué pensar, presentía que no podría temerle a Charlie nunca más después de verlo moquear.

Se preguntaba qué habría inspirado a su madre a ofrecerse a esperar a los Barrett con el niño, pero sabía que era mala idea preguntar. Esperaría hasta llegar a casa para hacerlo.

Vio a un caracol deslizándose entre las briznas de pasto que cubrían el suelo hasta alcanzar la pared de ladrillos en las que estaban sentados. Llevaban ahí cerca de quince minutos y había comenzado a aburrirse. Sólo quería llegar a casa, tumbarse en el sillón de la sala y dormir toda una semana. Siguió el movimiento del pequeño animal con la mirada, contando los segundos que tardaba en atravesar cada ladrillo, cuando algo rojo al otro lado del patio atrajo su atención.

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver que se trataba de Flash, saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela. El corazón de William comenzó a latirle con violencia en el pecho: Flash, ¡estaba viendo a Flash! ¡En persona!

Oh, pero… su emoción se vio amortiguada al percatarse de que el héroe no lucía del todo bien. Tenía una mano en la cintura y, con la otra, se sujetaba con fuerza del barandal que rodeaba las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela. Bajaba los peldaños con infinito cuidado, intentando no moverse demasiado y respiraba por la boca, expulsando el aire con bufidos de la misma manera que William hacía tras su última pelea con Charlie y sus amigos, cuando los moretones en sus piernas hacían que cada paso le doliera.

Entonces, Flash en verdad estaba herido.

William lo vio llegar con trabajo al último escalón: el hombre cerró los ojos, alzó el rostro y respiró con alivio, como si los peldaños hubieran sido una tortura para él.

De pronto, el superhéroe abrió los ojos y giró el rostro, observando a William directamente.

El niño se sintió capaz de vomitar de la emoción. Pensó en la posibilidad de ponerse de pie y acercarse para saludar y darle las gracias por el regalo que le había enviado con Oliver, pero luego creyó que eso sería un poco extraño; imaginaba que estar cerca de Flash haría que su mente se quedara en blanco. Además, no quería incomodarlo sabiendo que el hombre estaba lastimado y necesitaba descansar.

Pensó mejor las cosas y se limitó a sonreír. Un poco, sólo un poco, después de todo, no quería parecer un maniaco. Para su sorpresa, Flash levantó la mano para saludarlo, casi como si lo reconociera — ¿sería posible que así fuera? Oliver le había dicho que hablaban sobre él y que Flash creía que era un buen chico… era posible que sí lo hubiera reconocido… ¡Oh, por Dios!—. William alzó una mano también y la agitó con ganas, casi abofeteándose a sí mismo, pero no le dio importancia.

De pronto, Flash se echó a correr, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de colores rojo y dorado. William siguió agitando la mano aún después de eso. A su lado, Samantha se aclaró la garganta. William la miró.

—Wow —se limitó a decir ella, con un rubor extraño cubriéndole las mejillas—. Sabes, todo este tiempo creí que Oliver estaba siendo un pobre mentiroso acerca de Flash sólo para agradarte, pero ahora tengo la impresión de que decía la verdad…

William sonrió con ganas.

— ¡Te dije que se conocen! ¡Son amigos! ¡Y ahora Flash me conoce también! —Exclamó, emocionado, poniéndose de pie para saltar frente a su madre.

Samantha puso los ojos en blanco. A su lado, Charlie observaba el intercambio de palabras con una expresión embotada, como si alguien le hubiera explicado el Teorema de Pitágoras. William no le dio importancia.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Flash sólo estuviera siendo amable —protestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que no —negó William—. ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono para llamar a Oliver? Quiero contarle lo que acaba de pasar.

Samantha se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa.

—Él tiene trabajo, William. Sabes que es candidato a la alcaldía de Ciudad Star. Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… —comentó, mirando al suelo.

William sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Él dijo que quería mantenerse en contacto y somos amigos. Va a contestar. ¡Por favor! —pidió, uniendo las manos frente a su cara en actitud de plegaria.

Samantha bufó, exasperada, pero hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono y entregárselo a William, que lo desbloqueó con dedos hábiles.

—Está como «O. Queen» —dijo Samantha al verlo navegar por sus contactos sin idea alguna de qué buscar.

William sonrió al encontrar el número. Presionó el botón de llamada y pegó el aparato a su oído sin mutar su expresión. Volvió a sentarse en la barda, esperando.

Bastaron dos timbres para que Oliver respondiera la llamada. Mientras hablaban, los padres de Charlie aparecieron. Samantha se puso de pie para hablar con ellos. En medio de su perorata sobre el ataque meta-humano a la escuela, William vio por el rabillo del ojo a la señora Barrett abrazando a su madre mientras el señor Barrett le daba palmadas en el hombro —Samantha estaba roja hasta las raíces del cabello y sonreía con profunda incomodidad—. ¿No se suponía que se odiaban?

Dejó de hablar sobre el meta-humano para preguntarle a Oliver porqué los adultos eran tan extraños a veces.

—Porque somos idiotas —respondió el hombre con total seriedad, haciéndolo reír.

—

Debido a los daños infraestructurales provocados a la escuela por el meta-humano al que los medios habían comenzado a llamar Limestone, las clases se vieron canceladas durante semanas, por lo que William tuvo que quedarse en casa, al cuidado de la señora Daniels, por varios días.

Samantha lo llamaba por teléfono al menos dos veces para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y, en una memorable ocasión en la que Oliver se encontraba de visita en la ciudad, ella permitió que el hombre lo llevara a tomar un helado al parque.

Oliver le enseñó a lanzar y atrapar una pelota de béisbol, lo retó a una competencia en bicicleta y le presentó a Barry Allen.

En realidad, el día de William había sido perfecto hasta ese momento, porque recordaba que Barry Allen había sido el hombre que lo vio el día que estuvo a punto de robar aquella figura de acción de Flash. Eso hizo que su rostro enrojeciera de vergüenza cuando el hombre apareció de la nada y Oliver lo llamó para que se sentara con ellos en la banca del parque.

De hecho, si no hubiera estado tan ocupado sintiéndose abochornado, se habría percatado de que Barry lucía tan incómodo como él. Oliver los obligó a estrecharse las manos sin darse por enterado de la situación —lo que significaba que Allen no le había hablado sobre el incidente con el muñeco, gracias al cielo— y se puso de pie.

—Voy por los helados —anunció, sonriendo con verdadera alegría. Hasta ese momento, William se percató de que Oliver lucía completamente relajado, no como cuando lo visitaba en su habitación y tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de ser devorado por leones—. Para Barry, de chocolate y vainilla y para William…

— _Cookies n’ Cream_ —respondió el niño con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose cohibido, intentando encogerse en la banca para no llamar la atención.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo Oliver, dando media vuelta para alejarse de ellos. William lo vio caminar sobre el pasto, sintiéndose aprehensivo: esperaba que volviera rápido.

A su lado, Barry Allen extendió un brazo por el respaldo de la banca y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Un parche de sol iluminaba la mezclilla de sus jeans y resaltaba el color café de sus botas.

Ambos guardaron silencio; uno tan largo y cansino que William no pudo soportarlo más y levantó el rostro para observar la cara del hombre… que tenía una expresión _casi_ adolorida y la mirada fija en un punto lejano, rehuyendo la atención de William.

El niño no quiso hacer las cosas pesadas para ambos. Después de todo, Barry era amigo de Oliver y si éste se lo había querido presentar, había sido por una razón. William no quería ser grosero con ninguno de los dos. Además, lo mejor sería sacar al gato de la bolsa lo antes posible.

—Gracias por no decirle a nadie —comentó, hablando bajito. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y suspiró. La ansiedad provocó que un nudo se cerrara en su garganta.

A su alrededor, el ruido de otros niños jugando y corriendo por el parque se volvió atronador.

Barry giró el rostro lentamente para mirarlo. Había algo extraño y familiar en su mirada. En su sonrisa también. William tenía la vaga impresión de que la había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

— Uhm… —murmuró Barry, dubitativo—. ¿Hablas de aquel día en Jitters? —preguntó. Dejó de ver a William para fijar la mirada en el pasto verde a su alrededor.

Las nubes que surcaban el cielo creaban sombras en el suelo de diferentes formas y tamaños.

—Sí —respondió William, apenado.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que tus intenciones fueran malas, William —explicó, sonriendo un poco—. Todos tenemos esos momentos de tentación. A veces, desear algo con muchas ganas hace que tomemos decisiones equivocadas, pero me alegra que optaras por lo mejor. Sé que hacer lo correcto puede ser difícil.

William clavó la mirada en sus rodillas. Sí, era complicado, como intentar nadar contra corriente, pero al final se había sentido bien. Y había obtenido algo mejor.

—Flash me regaló la figura de acción al final —contó, sonriendo un poco—. Y tengo su autógrafo.

Barry sonrió con algo parecido a la suficiencia.

—Lo sé —contó—. Creo que pensó que sería un bonito detalle y te alegraría.

William puso los ojos como platos y se levantó de la banca para encarar al hombre. A esas alturas de la vida, debía darse por sentado que tenía poco autocontrol cuando se trataba de Flash.

— ¡Tú también lo conoces, lo sabía! —Exclamó, tocándose las mejillas con las manos, consumido por la emoción—. ¡Oliver también es su amigo!

Barry rió.

—Sí, estoy al tanto.

William volvió a sentarse, ésta vez más cerca de Barry.

— ¿Oliver los presentó? ¿Puede presentármelo también? —preguntó, observando a Barry con atención. El hombre enarcó una ceja, dudoso.

—Eh… no, no fue Oliver. Digamos que… nos conocimos por trabajo o algo por el estilo. De hecho, conocí a Flash antes que Oliver, se podría decir que fui _yo_ quien los presentó —puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza—. Es confuso —William no entendió por qué, pero tampoco preguntó—. Pero creo que tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando terminen las reparaciones en la escuela, escuché que él y su equipo han hablado con las autoridades escolares para hacer algunos simulacros en caso de otro ataque meta-humano. Espero que nunca vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo que pasó con Limestone, pero es necesario. Los tiempos cambian y ahora no son sólo los incendios y los terremotos de lo que debemos preocuparnos…

William hizo una mueca.

La emoción de conocer a Flash se evaporó ante la mención de Limestone y el ataque a la escuela.

— ¿Qué pasa con los metas cuando Flash los atrapa? —preguntó.

Barry volvió a mirarlo. Alejó un mechón de cabello castaño de su cara.

—Algunos van a Iron Heights después de ser juzgados por sus crímenes, otros… Flash tiene un lugar especial donde los mantiene para que no puedan seguir metiéndose en problemas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Limestone?

Barry frunció el ceño. Se tocó la frente con aire cansado.

—Se reunió con su familia —dijo, desanimado—. Flash intentó ayudarlo a encontrar una cura para su mutación meta-humana, pero no ha tenido éxito. Y está a la espera de un juicio —explicó.

Volvieron a guardar silencio.

William vio a Oliver acercándose a ellos. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente…

— ¿Qué pasa con los villanos que atrapa Flecha Verde? —inquirió.

Barry rió.

—Generalmente acaban con una flecha en lugares incómodos de su anatomía —respondió, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Cuando Oliver llegó y comenzó a repartir conos de helado, William se hizo a un lado en la banca para permitir que se sentara entre ellos.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó.

—De Flecha Verde —respondieron al unísono.

Por algún motivo, la respuesta no pareció hacerle gracia al hombre.

—

Barry se despidió de ellos poco tiempo después, diciendo que debía volver al trabajo. Oliver colocó las bicicletas de ambos en el soporte de su camioneta y condujo a Jitters, donde se encontrarían con Samantha cuando ella saliera del trabajo.

Ocuparon una mesa en el primer piso del local y Oliver dejó que William ordenara lo que quisiera del menú; él sólo pidió café.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Ciudad Central? —le preguntó William, picando un trozo de tarta con su tenedor.

Oliver dio un sorbo a su taza de café y miró al techo.

—En realidad, me estoy mudando —respondió.

William casi se atragantó con un trozo de pastel. Tosió un montón de migajas sobre la mesa, dándose palmadas en el pecho para controlarse.

— ¿Aquí? ¿A Ciudad Central? —preguntó, animado.

Primero, la noticia de que Flash participaría en los simulacros anti-meta-humanos de las escuelas de la ciudad y ahora que Oliver se estaba mudando a la ciudad. Eran las dos mejores noticias que había recibido en su vida.

—Sí —dijo Oliver.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Está cerca? —siguió preguntando William.

Oliver pasó saliva. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café para humedecerse la garganta.

—En realidad, me mudaré con Barry, a un departamento cerca de Iron Heights —aclaró, observándolo con atención.

William tardó un poco en asimilar la información y… oh, ok, era joven, pero no tonto. Sabía que no había sido su imaginación en el parque cuando _creyó_ verlos tomados de las manos en la banca.

—Oh —dijo, sintiéndose tonto—. Está bien, Barry me agrada —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, le alegró mucho haber aclarado el asunto de la figura de acción con el hombre: si Barry era tan importante en la vida de Oliver, William quería ser su amigo. Y, quien sabe, quizá, algún día, también podría ser amigo de Flash, incluso de Flecha Verde, aunque su madre y la señora Daniels dijeran que era un maleante.

Oliver pareció respirar con alivio.

—Sí, es un buen sujeto —comentó, volviendo a sumergirse en un trago de café.

—Dice que conoció a Flash antes que tú —comentó William.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—Comienzo a notar un patrón aquí —dijo—. ¿Has oído historias del vigilante de Ciudad Gótica o de ese hombre de Ciudad Costera que puede hablar con los peces? —preguntó.

William sonrió, malicioso.

—Ninguno es tan bueno como Flash.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, acepto que no puedo ganar todas las batallas —dijo y se dedicaron a hablar de varios temas (entre ellos Flash, sí, de nuevo) hasta que Samantha por fin atravesó la puerta y fue a sentarse con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal su día? —les preguntó y William se puso a informarla de todas las cosas que habían hecho.

—

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Oliver ayudó a Samantha a guardar la bicicleta de William en el compartimiento trasero de su camioneta mientras el niño subía al auto y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Samantha cerró la portezuela y observó el cristal polarizado con atención, asegurándose de que William no les prestara atención. Sujetó la muñeca de Oliver cuando éste hizo ademán de rodear el auto para despedirse del niño.

—Oliver, espera —dijo ella, con la voz un poco ronca—. Necesitamos hablar. 

El hombre la miró con atención, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

Samantha soltó su muñeca y miró al suelo. Oliver esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar.

—Los últimos meses fueron muy duros —dijo ella—. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarme a algo así y estoy segura de que no hubiera podido salir adelante sin ti ahí para apoyarme. Fuiste un gran consejero para William y te lo agradezco. Eres un buen ejemplo y quiero que sepas que he estado pensando _mucho_ las cosas. Aún no he tomado una decisión, pero… he pensado que tal vez, en un futuro, si así lo deseas… podríamos hablar con él. Juntos. Decirle quién eres en realidad.

Oliver se quedó sin aliento un instante. Algo extraño se cerró en su garganta y tuvo que aclararla antes de poder contestar.

—Yo, uh… —dijo, perdiendo la capacidad del habla un instante. Se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a la mujer, que dudó un poco antes de rodearlo con los brazos—. Samantha, gracias —susurró él en su oído y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

Cuando se separaron, Samantha le sonrió con cariño.

—Está bien —dijo y rodeó su auto para subir al asiento del conductor. Oliver cerró la puerta por ella.

—Hasta luego.

Agitó la mano para despedirse de ellos y se quedó de pie en el estacionamiento de Jitters hasta ver la camioneta desaparecer en la esquina, entonces, abordó su propio auto y condujo hacia la casa de los West, donde se encontraría con Barry y el resto de la familia para cenar.

—

Barry se sentó junto a Oliver en el sofá frente a la chimenea y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Dado que Iris, Wally y Joe se encontraban en la habitación —hablando del reportaje que Iris había escrito sobre el ataque de Limestone a la escuela primaria—, llevaban aproximadamente diez minutos comunicándose con mensajes de texto.

Oliver le contó a Barry en pocas palabras lo que Samantha le había dicho y la opinión que William tenía de ellos como pareja. Barry sonrió y le envió un emoticón con una carita feliz, aún a sabiendas de que Oliver los detestaba.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y, en señal de desaprobación, cerró la página de mensajes y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En represalia, Barry le envió tres mensajes más, todos ellos con emoticones. Cuando Oliver lo fulminó con la mirada, Barry se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres.

Iris se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Algo divertido que contar? —preguntó, esperanzada.

Barry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

—En realidad, no —respondió, sujetando la mano de Oliver, que entrelazó sus dedos.

Joe enarcó una ceja, observando sus manos.

— ¿Cómo va la mudanza? —preguntó con verdadero interés.

La verdad era que Oliver no tenía demasiadas cosas personales —vivir como nómada durante cinco años le había enseñado a subsistir sólo con lo esencial— así que sólo debía desempacar un par de maletas y unas cuantas cajas para estar completamente instalado —sospechaba que Barry terminaría haciéndolo por sí mismo, así que el proceso podía darse por terminado aún antes de empezar.

—Bien —respondió Barry, arrebujándose contra el cuerpo de Oliver, lo que podía significar que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

Joe miró directamente a Oliver, que sostuvo su mirada con la misma indiferencia cínica de siempre.

— ¿Y la alcaldía? —inquirió el oficial.

En esa simple pregunta, había una ramificación de varias más: ¿Y Damien Darhk? ¿Y los Espíritus? ¿Y H.I.V.E?

Oliver frunció el ceño antes de responder.

—Me estoy haciendo cargo —dijo.

Joe asintió, como si le estuviera dando su aprobación.

Barry colocó una mano en la rodilla de Oliver e intercambió una mirada con él.

Sus vidas no eran normales y posiblemente jamás lo serían. Su relación romántica y familiar posiblemente sería lo más cotidiano que tendrían, ya que las máscaras de Flash y Flecha Verde pesaban demasiado en sus vidas, pero, si se esforzaban un poco, de vez en cuando podían tener atisbos de regularidad y crear peldaños a partir de ellos que llevarían las cosas a algo más —como a una relación paternal con William y a una hermandad con Wally, en el caso de Barry—.

La amenaza de Zoom y Damien Darhk aún se cernía sobre las cabezas de ambos, pero lo cierto era que la batalla final no sería esa noche, así que, por el momento, no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
